


This Little Light of Ours

by Valiax



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Cute, Flashback Moments, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we hollow nao!, No one really knows child care, Normally I write more angsty stuff but this was too silly to past up, Second Chances, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 61,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiax/pseuds/Valiax
Summary: The fall of the Radiance was a welcomed sight for the survivors of Hollownest. In the aftermath, somehow second chances were given to the Knight "Ghost" and their sibling, the Hollow Knight with their half-sister Hornet to live out their days in happiness. But what if the gift of second chances was extended to another? One that didn't seem likely to receive such a gift. For the sibling trio, it will take a strong will of patience, respect, and learning to let go and forgive to keep their united family from breaking apart. Even if it means being a caretaker to the receiver of that second chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't do a lot of cutesy stuff in my works, but the idea sprang up at like 3AM in the morning and was too humorous not to put into story. Fresh into the Hollow Knight fandom so forgive me if I accidently swap locations here or there or forgot what does what. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Blame a friend of mine for instilling similar ideas into my head, you know who you are! <3
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep, down into the depths of the Abyss, the stillness of the Void lake suddenly started to bubble at its center.

It was slow at first, a few black bubbles meandering up to the surface gurgling with each bubble burst. As it continued, the bubbles shifted for the shoreline, and began to grow more rapidly. By the time the churning of black water and Void liquid reached the shore's edge, the bubbles were rapid, boiling almost before spitting out a descent size wad of Void goo onto the stone edge.

The mass then proceeds to swell till it forms a singular bubble, half as big as a normal vessel. Once it reaches its intended size, the single bubble begins to harden, forming a "shell". Everything cooled till the shell glistened like black glass. All was silent again in the Abyss as it should.

That is until perhaps minutes or even hours ticked on by, that something started to stir within the small harden Void shell. A faint nudge of movement, followed by a very faint glow of light from its center.

Another nudge and the shell begins to crack, releasing a pale light from within.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What exactly are we here for again and why did you think it was a good idea to bring me into this!?"

Hornet kept her back against the doorway that led into the Abyss, starring at the Little Ghost and the freed Hollow Knight who both gazed down from the ledge. Her heart was racing in her chest, not wanting to be anywhere near this place. This was no place for a bug like her. What if the shades of all those siblings come after them? One hand clutches her needle with a death grip and stares onward towards her siblings.

Hollow merely glances back to her, saying nothing of course before making a slow gesture towards Ghost who was already preparing a rope for them to use for getting up and down with only one arm to grasp.

  
"Right... any Arcane eggs for that old man back in the city. Don't you think four is enough?"

The bigger vessel merely shrugs, just going along with their sibling if it meant giving them purpose after being freed from the Radiance's infection. It was the least they could do as repayment, this renewed sense of freedom.

Ghost tugs on the rope a few times, testing its strength before nodding to the Hollow Knight and hands it to them. Using their Monarch Wings, Ghost makes the first leap into the darkness. Hollow watches before returning their gaze back to Hornet, still looking uneasy about the whole thing. They raise their remaining hand, asking in silence for her to come.

"Oh no! I'm not going down there. What if the Void takes me!? What then?" She states, voice trying not to show any fear. "It might be fine for the both of you but this is where you came from!"

Hollow merely tilts their head, almost looking cute if it wasn't for the silken bandages covering half their face and eye from the crack in their mask. At the protest, they stand to attention for a moment before taking their hand and makes it into a fist, tapping it to their chest. Knight's honor that no harm would come to her.

Slowly stepping closer, Hornet leans over the edge of the platform, starring at the darkness below. What could be down there? What horrors awaited her if she went. Glancing back to her older half-sibling, she puffs out her chest making her decision clear.

  
"Alright! But I want your word Hollow, I don't want to be taken by the Void or anything that calls that place of dread home, understand me? We're doing this for Ghost with all the things they deem worth catching up on."

Hollow silently nods and seemingly reaches out for her. Hornet approaches, still clutching her blade close even as Hollow helps her to their back and the pair descend to the depts below.

It felt so strange for both vessels to return back here after so long, but Ghost waited patiently by the end of the lead till the two were on the ground. Well, ground of the remains of thousands of shells. Pulling out their lantern, they would help light the way for Hornet to get a better look of the place.

Hornet held tight the whole way down, pausing only to get a better look of the dimly lit caverns. The air felt still, nether warm or cold. Like time paused in a sense, nothing seemed to move with the flow of time. All those shells, broken or pressed up against one another. The sight alone formed knots in her stomach. So much for feeling brave as to venture into the Abyss.

"Is it safe for me to get off?" She asks after a moment of awed silence.

Hollow exchanged glances with Ghost, who broke away to look around. After a moment, they turned back, shaking their head. Not yet. So Hornet holds onto her sibling, who seemed content with her there so long as they were protecting her. She could already feel as if a thousand black eyes were watching her, waiting for her to separate from her siblings and take the princess without warning.

So Ghost takes the lead, the group traveling through the Abyss in search of anymore Arcane eggs. Before they took on this mission, one was presented to Hornet and Hollow to understand what to look for. Even in the Abyss's dim light, it was hard for Hornet to tell anything apart. Everything just looked black on black, covered in dead shells.

After minutes of treading through the least likely places one might find one, the trio presses on till the black lake came into view. It's stillness mixed with the stale air left Hornet starring. That was a lot of Void in one location and already she felt her nerves bundling up. A small shift in weight and she looks down at Hallow.

"Do I need to get off? You need a break?" She asks, her voice echoing off the cavern walls it nearly jumped her out of her shell.

The vessel merely shakes their head, not wanting to let her off if it meant getting attacked. They glance behind them, making sure she was still secure behind them.

"I think.. I can m-manage for now."

Hollow stands their for a moment before silently nods and let Hornet gently slide off them. Soon as she stood in front, they were close to her like a second shell. The Abyss was no place for a normal bug, even one so brave as Hornet and not even her blood heritage might not be enough to save her.

"Okay, Arcane eggs... Arcane eggs. Surely there has to be at least one nearby."

Glancing around, Hornet was careful where she stepped. Each footing felt like the black fluid could leech from the ground and grabs her, pull her under, and take away everything that she was. It felt so, lonely and quiet down here. How could anyone seek this place out at all must of been out of their minds. She should know, she was created by one of them!

The black stones gave no easy indication of such relics as she pokes and prods with her needle, Hollow watching intently. For a brief moment Hornet pauses in her search for the relics and instead looks to seek out Ghost instead. After glancing around for a few quick moments her eyes finally found the little knight by the lake's shore edge, seemingly staring down at something. Sensing it was being watched, Ghost leans back up, turning towards the other two and waves them to approach only to point down to the ground.

Hornet and Hollow make their way and inspect what Ghost found.

"Is... is that what we're looking for? I've never seen an Arcane egg that large. I don't think any of us could carry it!"

Ghost continued to point, this time over a small crack that had formed. Hornet moves around to get a better look before turning back to the smaller vessel.

"Could be worthless if it's cracked Ghost. Lemm's real particular how he likes his... relics?"

The crack suddenly grew, greeted with a faint but white glow from within. Another bump and the egg like shell seemed to shift in place, moving backwards and away from the lake.

"What in all of Hallownest!? This is no Arcane egg."

Hornet readily her needle in case, body tensed expecting some void monster to spill out from the breaking shell and attack. Hollow merely gives her a wary side glance before coming closer to watch the shell crackle with more faint light. Ghost tilts their head, was it curiosity? The small vessel nearly fell into the lake the a section of shell broke free and a tiny white hand pushes out only to retract back into the shell. Even Hollow seemed surprised by this and leans in, very much interested in the events unfolding.

From inside the breaking shell, there came a soft whine and whimper, almost mewing in its attempts to break free at last. Another section of shell breaks away, revealing the same tiny white hand and light as before. Hornet was beside herself, there was no way. No possible this was happening and yet right before them...

The last of the upper layer of shell broke away and at once the siblings were greeted with a pale light.

Once their eyes adjusted, there was a hushed awe and disbelief at the tiny creature that hatched. Laying all curled up, taking a few shaky breaths into the world... was the Pale King.

Only this time, he was nothing more than a mere infant. His crown of horns reduced to nothing more than tiny spiky nubs while covered in a set of robes worn as one piece and slightly too big for his reformed tiny body. He looked so frail, so helpless that was nothing like he should of been, but this was all impossible. The King was dead, how could he be alive? Old Wyrm magic maybe? Or something the Void decided itself to toss back up into the world above, perhaps as a cruel joke.

The miniature king slowly unfurled his head from being tucked in, starring up at the trio with big, curious eyes. No hint of recollection, nothing that stated that he recognized any present. After a moment of curious silence, the Pale King lets out that strange mew like sound.

And at once Ghost reaches in, picking up the infant king into their arms and cradles them close. By the gods it was like caring for Grimmchild all over again. The tiny Wyrm immediately nuzzles up against the vessel's chest, seeking out any sort of warmth.

"I don't believe.. I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Hornet finally speaks.

Her mind was swimming with a thousand questions and none of which were being answered. Ghost and Hollow could give no explanation even if they could. The smaller of the pair gazes back to Hornet and once the two crossed eyes, Ghost seemingly held the mini King towards her.

  
"Oh no! Don't get me involved. You have no idea what he put me through and you expect me to just.."

At the tensed tone of her voice, the Pale King nuzzles into Ghost's chest more, whining at the sudden noise and continues. For a moment Hornet only stares at this display, before letting out a deep sigh and holds her arms out. Feeling the weight of the infant in her arms, she instinctively drew him closer till he was pressed to her red cloak. At once the mewing ceased and the child king gazes up at her. A tiny white hand reaches up, patting lightly on the chin of her mask. It was, cute in a way.

"Okay, so he's actually pretty tolerable as this. But what are we gonna do? He can't stay here, this is no place for a King, let alone... an infant King."

Hollow silently nods only to whip around, drawing their nail. From the lake, more shapes started to form till the images of shades took appear, their white glowing eyes starring at the group. Hollow and Ghost they ignored, but there were two unwelcome guests in this place of darkness. Without meaning to, Hornet uses some of her cloak to shield the infant in her arms. Ghost takes the front, drawing their nail as well before the shades.

"We should leave. Forget the eggs, we have some more important matters to attend to." Hornet squeezes in a quick word. She suddenly gasps when Hollow turns back to her and sheathing their nail, uses their only arm to hoist her up protectively. Then, they all proceeded to run.

Ghost kept the shades at bay, keeping up but putting some distance so that Hollow could reach the rope. Once the group reached it, more shades appeared from the shells of the fallen. Hornet uses her free hand to grab the rope, then hands it to Hollow.

"Are you going to be able to carry us both!?"

The older vessel hastily nods, allowing Hornet to shift her position, holding onto Hollow's cloak best she could with one arm, the other till cradling the infant king. Half of her told her to leave the darn thing, how it deserves to remain in this place of misery and darkness along with the rest of the remains of all those vessels he discarded like scraps of used fabric, that however it came to be should of been left in the Abyss where it belongs. Yet, the other half states otherwise. That maybe this was a second chance, to mend mistakes and apologize for his transgressions? That is if he could remember any of that at all and if not, then by default this was just an innocent. An innocent life of Hollownest Hornet sworn her life's mission to protect.

Hollow struggled to ascend from the rope, using the small platforms to help get some headway. A small rock chipped away from their footing, nearly sending them all over the edge but manages to regain themselves before proceeding. Ghost follows close behind, using the Monarch Wings to leap their way up.

The shades continue to follow and almost seem like they would catch up. Hornet gazes up, seeing the edge of the platform above.

"I think I can make it." She huffs out, then using all her strength, leaps off from Hollow's back.

The landing was not perfect and she ended up rolling to her side. It was rough and she felt a small strain of pain from one leg hitting the ledge. A stray, fearful mew escaped from her cloak and she was quick to pick herself up and examine the tiny King. Still alive, still safe, just scared and clutched at her cloak all the more tighter.

Standing up, she turns around to see Hollow finally making it over the ledge, Ghost shortly behind landing on their feet. Helping their sibling up, the group race back to the entrance to the Abyss. Pushing a rock they'd use to seal the entrance before, the group breathed a sigh of relief now that they were safe.

Hollow leans back up and proceeds to walk up behind Hornet, starring down at the tiny Wyrm. Hornet couldn't help herself, starring down at her charge before looking back up to Hollow. Carefully, she holds the Pale King towards them.

"Do you wish to... hold him? I know it's him and all, but I need both hands and can't juggle a baby and my needle at the same time."

Hollow tilts their head to one side and carefully, offers their arm to Hornet. She moves in, easing the infant into the vessel's arm showing how to cradle the child in a safe manner. Once fully in their arm, Hollow could not pry their eye away from what was basically their king, their father, just barely smaller than a grub.

"So... what now Little Ghost? This wasn't part of the plan." Hornet sighs out.

Ghost merely shrugs. What could they do with a baby King? Maybe someone in the city would know what to do? They'd need to get to a stag station first.


	2. Chapter 2

The tiny brass bell echoed in the emptiness of the stag station. Hornet leans over the platform, waiting to see if the old Stag heard it clear enough, already growing impatient. Resting on the nearby bench, Hollow and Ghost took turns looking over the infant king. How tiny he was! Hollow couldn't keep their eye off the small form, how he would coo now and then in their firm but gentle hold. They stood perfectly still, maybe even fearful of harming the little wyrm. 

Ghost reaches over with hand, seemingly testing the king's interest in the two of them by dangling a piece of found string. Bobbing it up and down, there was a mild form of amusement when the child's attention is found and proceeds to bat the string away. 

"Will you stop teasing him? He's not a grub to toy with." Hornet merely sighs at seeing the two vessels so infatuated in the tiny King.

At last the familiar stomping of feet echoed and out from darkness of the tunnel, the last stag slides to a halt. He lets out a small snort of dust before turning to face the three starring back that him.

"Been a long while since I've traveled through here. No surprise to find you here little Ghost. You and your friends need a ride?"

Ghost nods and approaches the stag with a map on where to go. Hollow steps off from the bench, cradling the Pale King closer in their arm. Was it safe to carry a baby through the stag lines? They were hesitant at first, seemingly afraid that if anything were to happen to the Pale King again... could they live with that regret?

"Oh? What's this?" The stag looks up from the map, spotting the faint white glow in Hollow's arm. "Didn't think the ole' Hollow Knight themselves could have any ch.."

"It's not what you think, nor does it need to be known. Just get us to the King's Station. Hornet made her defense. 

The risk of word getting out of the king's return in a less than ideal appearance was not something she wanted to dwell on. Maybe when he was grown... if he was grown, things would be different. Until then, even with the infection gone the risks were still too dangerous. She shifts over to help Hollow up to towards the back seat, still clutching the infant. Offering her arms, she gestures to the pale bundle. At first Hollow silently holds back, looking worried in their face. 

"Don't worry I won't drop him. You can hold him again when you're settled."

Taking a second to think it over, they nod slightly and lean in to offer the Pale King in her arms before getting on board. Ghost easily leaps for the front seat, waiting for Hornet to sit beside them. She eases her way on, turning back to hand the infant back to Hollow. The king gazes up at her, and the moment she moves in to hand him back, he lets out a small mew in protest, wiggling up against her chest. She blinks and was about to make a statement when she looks up at Hollow in the eye. Were they... content? Amused? Folding their arm across their chest to grasp at their injured and scarred shoulder was enough to state to Hornet what their answer was.

"Aw, sounds like someone's cranky up there. I can't remember the last time I had such small passengers. Never worry, I'll make sure the ride is smooth and safe." Chuckles the Last Stag. 

With a hefty grunt, the Stag and his passengers proceeded for the tunnels, winding through all of Hallownest towards their destination. 

At last after a short ride the group reached their destination. Faintly they could already hear the sounds of raindrops hitting the roof of the station and smell it in the air. Thanking the stag, the siblings made their way into the city. It felt even more peaceful now that the infection was lifted. If there any more survivors in the city, hopefully the siblings presence would go unnoticed. 

The trio leisurely walked through the square, Hornet not paying to mind the fountain and its statues as she walk by. Something within her asks her to pause, turning around to witness Ghost with Hollow, starring up at the memorial of themselves. The rain drizzling down the statue's face, giving to the pretense of tears from the stony eyes. Hornet merely lets out a sigh. No matter how many times they walked by the statue, the vessels, Hollow in particular, wanted to pause and stare at it for a moment.

She felt something wiggle and snaps out of her silent starring to witness the tiny Pale King also starring at the statue, tilting his head to one side in curiosity. Was he remembering that he had the fountain built up to give his people hope and memorial to the Hollow Knight's supposive 'sacrifice'? The little child continues to gaze upwards, only to let out a small sneeze and retreats up against Hornet's chest to seek someplace dryer. Taking a gather of her cloak, she fully covers the child up in hopes to keep him warm and dry out of the rain.

"Come on you two, we're getting drenched enough." She calls out, and Hollow with Ghost silently follow close behind.

Lemm's shop didn't take long to reach, but it appeared as if the lights were out. Was he not in? Hornet approaches the door and taking her free hand, proceeds to fist against it. No answer. Another round of heavy knocking.

"Open up old man! We need to talk to you!" 

Ghost stood by watching, only to turn their attention towards the shop's window as light flickers on within. The door's lock clicks and swings open, revealing a very grumpy and half-awake Relic Seeker Lemm.

"You're back already? I didn't expect you three for quite some time and.. Hey! What's the big idea, you can't just come barging inside like you own the place!" He grumbles out only to jump back as Hornet, Ghost, and Hollow enter without so much as asking first.

"Oh calm yourself Lemm. We needed to get out of the rain. There's something of great importance you have to look at." Hornet turns back towards the older bug, revealing the bundle hidden under her gathered cloak.

"Ohh! Did you find any more Arcane Eggs? Some Abyssal relic from a civilization long past? Well? Show me! I must know!"

Hornet glances at her siblings, Ghost merely shrugging while Hollow remains a silent sentinel.

"Alright but I warn you old man, this reveal must never leave the shop or else we're going to have a hard time fending off other bugs for this."

"What could be more precious in all of Hallownest than the most rare of artifacts?"

At that point, Hornet slowly pushes away the gathered section of cloak, pale light beginning to emanate from the reveal. 

"How about the king of Hollownest himself?"

At that moment, Lemm's eyes seem to widen in silent awe at the tiny king, watching that pale glow slowly fade in and out as the child nuzzles closer towards Hornet, letting out a soft coo. 

"Oh sweet Wyrm. I never thought I'd live long enough to see... The king has returned!" 

"Yes and it would be wise to keep this between us only! There are bugs out there who would love to hear this revelation and come barging through that door to tear him to shreds!" Hornet tensed up, letting the relic seeker know this was of highest secrecy. 

At the feeling of defensiveness, the tiny king mews in protest to which Hornet tries to calm down, but with no success.

"Oh come on, you were calmed down before. What's the matter with you?"

"Did you bother to give him any food?"

At once all three siblings came to the realization that the moment they left the abyss, it didn't occur to them that the Pale King infant might be in need of some nourishment. There was a 'oh yeah' look on Ghost's face before Hollow promptly face palms into his shell only to wince at the pain from the crack it brought. This causes Lemm to cross his arms over his chest, going from being in awe to annoyed.

"Well don't look at me, I don't know nothing much from babies other than they squeal when they aren't fed."

Letting out a small groan, Hornet turns to Hollow and offers the king back into their arm. The infant continues to protest, kicking and wiggling from Hornet's grasp. Once settled into Hollow's arm, Hornet reaches up to pull on their cloak to shield the tiny king.

"Keep him warm. I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going? You just gonna leave them here in my shop!?" Lemm grumbles.

"Look it's dry, it's a safe location. I'm just going to be gone momentarily to hunt some food unless you want to share in your rations Lemm?" Hornet jabs back as she exits out the shop.

Lemm could only grumble before turning around to watch as Hollow takes a seat on the floor, Ghost right beside them back to their silent watch and wonder. The knight reaches over, pulling the bigger vessel's cloak just slightly to reveal the upset king, starring at them with those wide eyes only to let out a huff in protest. What was going on through that tiny mind was anyones guess aside from the more obvious guesses.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

It took some maneuvering through various secret passageways only she knew but eventually Hornet found her way to her favorite hunting grounds. Greenpath by her standards usually had the best prey to ensnare, or pierce with her needle. Long has she had the pleasures of being able to be self-sufficient, to able to rely on herself without falling on the needs to have others do the work for her. She felt proud of her work, traps mastered from trial and error too many times to count from memory.

Unfortunately it would seem like today prey was scare. She leapt from moss covered ledge from ledge, trying to find something maybe worthy for a king child. Still, the only possible 'prey' she could spy was a few alubas fluttering in the earthy scented air. Better than nothing she supposed.

Taking aim, Hornet threw her needle the moment the creatures flew by, easily taking one of them. The other scatters away as she recoils the threaded needle, removing the prey and placing it in one of the pockets of her cloak. Not much meat on the little thing but it might be enough for a infant size. 

Did the Pale King ever ate such wild meat before?

Hornet lets out a heavy sigh, why did it mattered what he liked and didn't like? He shouldn't be alive at all! The past wasn't allowed to manifest itself back aside from relics and memories. It wasn't fair! How dare he come back while her mother wasted away, never getting a second chance! She silently cursed the king, for his plans, for his failures, for him... not being there for her.

"Nnnagh!" 

Tossing her needle, Hornet watches it as the weapon whiz through the air, coming to jam itself into the crack of a rock. The white silk thread drifted softly to the ground, only moving with the faint breeze. She watches it for a long moment, feeling heat rush into her shell and before she could stop, a few tears fell from her eyes, dotting the mossy stone. 

"It's not fair. It's not.. fair." She could only mumble before kneeling down, burying the palms of her hands into her eyes to stop the flow of tears. Hornet manages to hold back a few choked sobs, feeling more alone than before. 

She needed someone who'd understand her inner turmoil, someone she could rely on in these trying times. Not many bugs left in Hallownest to fill that need... but Deepnest... Hornet's head shot up in realization, one hand reaching up to rub away any lingering tears. Why didn't she thought of it sooner? Would it be worth going though? How was she going to explain the new charge in her care? 

Standing up, Hornet made up her mind and turns back to retrieve her needle. Another few minutes of stalking and she makes a second successful kill. With offering in hand, she makes her way to the one bug she could trust in these sort of situations; Midwife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small head's up that future chapters will be sporadic in updates but I will compile a bunch to try to find a consistent schedule. Thanks for the understanding!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Sire! The Void! It's gotten through the first defense!"_

_The Pale King turns back from his balcony watch after witnessing the mass of black practically claw and tear its way into the hidden dream version of the palace that he and his most loyal servants concocted to hide away from the infection. They did not anticipate the Void of all substances to crack through the very essence of dream to reach here. _

_To say the King wasn't in any form of worry would be hindsight, his hands clamping down on each other as he tries to keep his composure. _

_"Send for more Kingsmoulds to deal with the problem." He calmly, or at least tries to, states._

_The retainer merely bows only to jump when another rumble echoes throughout the palace walls. The sound of voices screaming in the distance, a few Kingsmoulds' armor crumpling to the ground. Nothing the king had seemed to work against this volatile foe. Maybe, just maybe..._

_"Go and save yourself. If I must, I'll handle this problem myself."_

_"But, my King!? Your troubles, let us hel-" The retainer started, only to watch as the Pale King flicks his robes around, and hastily makes his way for the throne room. _

_He ignored the cries of his servants, the screams in the distance, more rumbling that grew larger and more frequent. The throne room was safe, it had to be. Surely in the dream world his powerful shield spells could protect him long enough? With one hand, he reaches into a hidden pocket, pulling out a charm, or at least half a charm. He takes a moment to look at it, a white clawed finger running over the intricate details with care before running over the center of the cracked off portion._

_"I'm so sorry my Root. This was never meant to happen. I thought everything was going according to plan..." He whispers and finding his way to the throne room's entrance. _

_Pocketing the half of his Kingsoul charm, the Pale King enters the throne room, only to find the remains of several of his Kingsmoulds littered the floor. Black void liquid oozed from their faces, staining the white polished floor below. He holds a hand to his face, careful not to step on the inky substance. Was the void in here now? No, no it couldn't be. Maybe it was but missed him just in time? _

_Approaching the throne, the Pale King prepares to summon forth a spell of binding on the door to prevent the Void from reaching in. A little too late._

_The doors slam open, rocking the room with tremendous force. At once a mass of black ooze snakes its way for the king. Unable to run anywhere now, the Pale King merely steps back as the mass rears up above his head, and a series of white eyes opened from the darkness to stare him down. The king's heart froze at the sight and for once in his life he felt so helpless, forgetting his godly origins from just witnessing something so empty in appearance and yet... full of hate. Nothing in his life or the previous prepared him for something so cold, so demonic. _

_A tendril of Void emerges, slapping the King back so much he stumbles right into his throne. His head was swimming, trying to stay conscious. Maybe, maybe he could reason with it?_

_"Please... mercy." He whispers._

_The Void being narrowed all its eyes, emitting a deep, low growl like sound. Another tendril whips out and suddenly the King couldn't gasp in a single breath. His hands immediately reaching for his neck, feeling the tendril squeeze tighter and tighter. Spots started dancing in his vision, head fully swimming about that he started to lose focus. Another tendril whips out, wrapping itself to one arm and pries it harshly away and against the armrest of the throne._

_So, this was the end, this was how the Pale King meets his demise. The Void has no use for the king, no desire to hollow him out into a mindless husk. He'd still be around in some form for others to look up to. No, this pale light had to be snuffed out with no means of coming back. _

_With his vision starting to fail him, the Pale King takes his last free hand and grasps around his charm half. A claw digs into the center, managing to take a chip off of it as his strength starts to fail. _

_"No cost... too great.."_

_With the glowing chip in hand, he attempts weakly to jab it ito the tendril around his neck, only to watch it pitifully sink into the black ooze. _

_In retaliation, the Void mass squeezes all the more tighter till there comes a sickening pop. The King's struggling body goes still and breath eases out of him. The tendril releases him, his body going lax into the throne; dead. With the deed done, the Void sinks back through the cracks and crevices of the palace staining the room black, back into the real world and to the Abyss, leaving behind a clean corpse as a warning to all that dared to pierce the Void without consequences._

_Unbeknownst for now, the Void being carried with it a tiny piece of the Kingsoul with it, a tiny pale light still beating in the darkness._

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Hornet starred down the tunnel before her. Holding the offering of a fresh kill in hand, she could detect the faint scent of something in that dark dwelling. Deepnest felt so much more empty than it should, but home was home and she was at least glad to be always welcomed here. So taking a deep breath, she enters inside quietly, feeling a warm air seemingly breath in and out from the darkness. No fear, all the questions she had the answers would lie in there. 

"Midwife? Are you there?" She calls out softly, spotting half-way in the tunnel. 

At first no response but ebbing from the darkness came an old, familiar voice. 

"Gendered Child, is that you? Have you come to visit finally after so long?" 

Hornet perks up and approaches with a steady pace before meeting eye to eye with the creature known as Midwife. That split mask seemed a bit worn here and there, as if pricked with a nail. No doubt Ghost's work, be it by accident or purpose. 

"Oh child, how have you grown. Please, come closer so I may get a look at you. Yes, you are starting to become just like your mother. Proud, fierce, brave." 

Hornet happily nods and presents the offering to her. 

"I brought you something, since there isn't much down this far worth hunting over." 

"Oh child, thank you for this wondrous gift!" 

With that, Midwife's mask splits open to reveal her true identity and easily swipes the morsel from Hornet's offering hand. She watches the other silently and patiently, mentally debating on asking. Well, she got this far, she had to push on if things were to go smooth. 

"Midwife, I came to ask you for some advice and will sound silly from me asking the questions." 

The centipede continued tearing apart at the aluba, making only a humming gesture of interest. Hornet takes this and sighs out before proceeding. 

"I wanna know more about babies." 

There suddenly came a great fit of coughs, Midwife nearly choking on the last remnants of her meal before finally taking a good look at Hornet. Has the princess finally settled from being the protector and found herself a companion? Yet... 

"My child, you're too young to be worrying about that! Why in all of corners of this kingdom would you be interested in such a subject? Did you manage to find yourself someone to settle with, hm?" 

"What? No! It's nothing like that it's my.." Hornet starts only to realize her possible slip up and easily corrects herself. 

"It's my duty to protect the innocent lives of Hallownest. I found a small one abandoned and I am unable to find anyone I deem trustworthy to care for it so I decided to seek you out for guidance." 

"Ah, well, " Midwife pondered, taking one clawed limb to idly rub on her chin. "what is there you wish to know?" 

Hornet thought this through as she didn't want to waste too much time when she did have a possible hungry mouth to feed. 

"Just the basics for now, I'm sure I'll figure the rest out on my own with this.. special charge, I am taking care of for now." 

"Hm, well for start they shouldn't be chewing on solid food yet. Keep them clean and warm. Always keep them safe, the world is too dangerous for an innocent soul to be left alone. Be patient with picky eaters. Goodness you were such the fussy one so small. Nothing Herrah provided had you wanted to dive into and it seemed you were content to starve out but hunger guided you and your pickiness waned." 

Hornet listened, regarding any and all the basics in childcare she could relay back. Good to know in case anything needed to be handled. A nod here, maybe a head tilt to pay attention, but eventually her time was limited. 

"Thank you Midwife, but alas I need to return to my charge. If I need any more advice, I'll be sure to seek you out first and foremost. Until we speak again, be well." 

"Anytime my dear, just be sure to bring back something to snack on. I would hate to accidently bring harm to you. If you find your charge to be overwhelming, you know I would be oh so happy to take on caring for the little one. It'll be like old times." 

Nodding, Hornet turned and exited the tunnel back out into the distant village. She needed to grab a few more supplies before returning to the city. 

"Child, before you go." Midwife beckoned, motioning with one claw. 

Hornet turns around, approaching her before feeling those claw hands around her mask, allowing Midwife to fuss over her in ensuring a clean, polished face. 

"There we go, all clean and presentable. My, my, if your father was around, he would likely been greatly embarrassed to see his own covered in dirt and grime, not at all like his polished Vessel. Don't you remember when they first came how shiny their armor was and so careful not to get a single speck of dirt or cobweb on that fine cloak of theirs?" 

Hornet merely nods. "Yes, I remember. That was a long time. Things have changed greatly since then. Well thank you Midwife, I need to get going." 

By the time Hornet returned to Lemm's shop, she surveyed the room. Lemm was no where in sight and likely gone back to bed. There on the floor was Hollow and Ghost, heads bowed down together with Ghost leaned up against their sibling. She hums in amusement with the appearance of sleep, and proceeds to place a large bundle from her arms onto the counter. Yet, something seemed off from the soothing scene. Something missing. Approaching the two, she kneels down, careful to inspect. 

"Hollow... Hollow!" She whispers. "Hollow wake up. Where's the Pale King?!" 

The vessel slowly wakes from their nap, looking to Hornet with a confused gaze only to reassure her he was right in their... arm? Hollow tensed up, the infant king completely missing from their hold. Immediately they jump up to their feet in a panic, causing Ghost to tumble over from sleep. Rubbing their eyes, Ghost didn't quite understand at first, only slightly grumpy at being woken up. 

"How could you have lost him!? He could be anywhere!" Hornet panicked alongside Hollow who was desperately trying to locate their tiny king. 

"He couldn't of gone far, how could he even!?" 

A small mew caught them off guard and all three siblings paused in their search, craning their heads to look straight up towards one of the bookcases. There on top looking very curious at the events below, the tiny king watches them before mewing again. 

"How in the world did he managed to get up there?!" Hornet exclaimed, turning to her siblings and was about to accuse one of them with possibly placing the king child up so high when the sound of wing beats caught her off guard. 

Returning towards the shelf, Hornet was at a lost for words. Six tiny silvery white wings beat themselves into the air, allowing the tiny Pale King to flutter off from his perch and into her awaiting arms. Hollow stood there perplexed only to perk up in realization. Oh right, the king had the ability to fly. Of course he did. How did they not notice the tiny appendages beforehand? Whatever the case, he seemed really pleased that Hornet was back. 

She lets out a short sigh, holding the child close again and allow him to nuzzle up. 

"Yes, yes. Sorry for my extended absence, I was.. distracted." She mutters, and finds herself idly stroking the tiny king's shoulder. 

Carefully balancing the infant with one arm, Hornet manages to untie her bundle from Deepnest. Inside was an assortment of items, namely a few kitchen utensils from her mother's den. There also laid a finely woven dark blue piece of silk fabric and red ribbon with a few sewing needles. Once she had everything nearly laid, she returns her gaze towards her siblings. 

"One of you hold him for a moment? I need both hands." 

Ghost immediately reaches up, and for once the tiny king didn't protest as he was handed off to Ghost. Poor thing was nearly as big the small vessel. Hollow takes a side glance to Hornet, watching as she pulls out the other Aluba from her cloak, and sets to prepare it, then sits back down with Ghost to watch over their small charge. With them busy, Hornet takes whatever bits she could find from the kill, ripping out pieces to place in a bowl. It was hard work, trying her best not to make such a mess as she proceeded to shred and tear at the bowl's contents until eventually it was a sloppy consistency. Not her best work but it would have to do for now. 

"Okay look. I'm not a master chef and I don't expect you to like it, but just eat it so we can move on to other pressing matters?" 

Kneeling before Ghost and the king child, she holds the bowl up, hoping maybe he got the message. The infant king leans in, seemingly examine the contents. Maybe this was a waste of time if even in rebirth infancy, the Pale King still had higher standard of dining.. 

Ideas quickly dashed the moment the bowl in Hornet's grasp was pulled away and the tiny king proceeded to practically gorge on the meal, if very messily. A sigh of relief for Hornet, though it was amusing to watch Ghost try to keep the child more tidy. With the king occupied, Hornet stands back up and to the rest of her bundle's contents, namely the fabric. She cleans her hands off before grabbing the fabric, holding it up to turn this way and that. It felt so soft and silky to the touch, making it a hard shame to cut into it. There was hesitation in those hands. 

Hollow leans over their sister, watching silently at the dilemma before gently patting her shoulder, offering only a silent head tilt, an attempt at looking concern as best a vessel could. Lowering the fabric, Hornet slowly shakes her head before whispering in reply. 

"It was my mother's veil. I thought, maybe being small enough I could fashion a cloak to hide the king in so as not to be detected at first glance. Just a small sacrifi-" 

A hand rested on Hornet's shoulder. Snapping out of her hesitation, she looks up at Hollow in that distant gaze of theirs, only it felt like they understand, being a sacrifice themselves. If a small piece of cloth was enough sacrifice to protect the kingdom's ruler from potential harm from hostile bugs with bitterness in their mouths, so be it. It'll be okay. 

With her sibling's assurance, Hornet nods and sets to work. Choosing a corner, she proceeds in converting it into a tiny hood, making sure it would fit just right. Every now and then she'd quickly glance back to Ghost and the infant king, readjusting her hems with the strongest silk she had available. After a bit of careful planning and a few extra threads for strength, she felt the small cloak was big enough and turns back to give it a test fit. 

What she was not expecting was a very messy king child finger painting Ghost's mask with leftover mush. It would of been comical, watching Ghost just sit there and accept becoming a living canvas with food on their face. Sensing they were being watched, they turn to their older siblings, merely shrugging like 'what?'. 

"Ghost! Oh for goodness sake!" 

Hornet sets the cloak down, snatching instead a scrap piece of cloth before kneeling back down to try to rub off as much of the mess off the child king first off then Ghost's shell next. Once she deemed both were in standing order of 'cleanliness', does she reach back around to snatch at the makeshift cloak. 

"I'm going to have to watch you two closely from now on, am I?" She mutters and proceeds to place the cloak around the infant's next. 

With a little fussing here and there, the cloak fitted over the tiny king nicely, to which Hornet adds a piece of red ribbon to tie it all together. She tilted her head side to side, making more finer adjustments till she deems the outfit to work. 

"There, a disguise long enough to get by. Hopefully it'll be enough. Try to keep it clean." 

Hornet reaches up, pulling the blue hood over the king's head, allowing only his face to be seen. Not so identifiable without that tell-tell crown of horns even if they were so tiny in this form. Returning to the counter to gather her bundle, her gaze with met with that of Lemm's. Where did he come from all of sudden? 

"How much?" 

"How much for what?" She asks back. 

Lemm holds up the scraps of blue veil left behind. It took Hornet a good solid minute before realizing the importance of it. 

"Wouldn't you of wanted the whole thing before I trimmed it off?" 

"Yeah but this silk is so fine I haven't seen anything like it in ages! I guaranteed no one in the city will have silk that's survives as well as this one. Name your price." 

Hornet paused, looking around the shop and the relics within. She could ask for geo, but there weren't many shops opened and she was more inclined to be self-sufficient. She felt a nudge from behind and glanced over to see Hollow pointing towards something glimmering from the corner of the shelf. 

"How about a trade for one of those king's idols?" 

Lemm glances back towards the bag only to turn around with a heavy huff. 

"This silk isn't worth that much! I'll have you know that there aren't many idols left in the kingdom and the ones I have could very well be the only ones left!" 

CLINK! 

All eyes turns to attention to the counter, Lemm's seemingly look ready to burst. There, tarnished with age but still in amazing shape was a cloak pin, but this was no ordinary pin. The emblem was that for the White Palace of course, but what made it even more special was the fact this pin also contained on the back loops to attach to armor as well, in particular shoulder pauldrons. The intricate designs of the Pale King's in-sigma coupled with a few unique symbols could only mean one thing; a great knight's in-sigma pin. 

Something so rare and most of the Great Knights gone from memory or in hiding, that only left as to who the owner the pin was. Hollow stood still, starring down at the last remnants of their pure vessel armor. They had no need for it anymore for what good was it to them? Just another fancy showpiece from a by-gone age. 

"Hollow are you sure you want to give that up?" Hornet asks, getting a silent nod to confirm their choice. Caring for the king child was far more important that a piece of fancy armor. 

Turning back to Lemm, Hornet presses in the bargain. 

"So, the silk pieces and the Great Knight pin for one idol then? Is that sufficient payment for you Lemm?" 

"Are you kidding me?! A great knight pin and from the Hollow Knight themselves to give it so freely away? That alone is worthy trade for an old hand me down idol piece. I'll do the trade. Oh man, any relic seeker would carve off their own carapace out for as rare of an item as this!" 

Lemm snatches the pin up and gently removes one of the idols to hand over to Hornet. She eyes it for a moment before picking it up and examine it closer. White stone, etched into the shape of the King. Somewhat of a token for the people to look up to when the King was locked up in his palace, hiding away from the kingdom like he was well known for. 

"So what do you plan to use that old thing anyways I might ask?" Lemm questions, already cleaning cloth in hand to sparkle up the knight pin. 

Hornet turns to Hollow, presenting the idol. The vessel looks it over, examining it carefully, how it was carved and how time aged it. Not the best looking one out of the bunch, but it'll do for now. They glance up to Hornet before tapping the side of their shell in gesture. 

"Try to help the king remember who he is? Kind of a stretch Hollow, but worth a try unless there's something else you know that I don't when it comes to this sort of junk." She shrugs. 

"Junk!? This isn't junk! They're valuable artifacts and you will be wise Missy to remember that!" 

Hornet idly shook her head before taking her things back into a bundle. Glancing back towards Ghost with the infant king, she noted how Ghost seems to really like the cloak on the Pale King, idly fluffing the edges while the child giggles at the silly motion. 

"Alright you two, I think the old man's cranky and past his 'nap time'. We have more work to do." Hornet states, ignoring the 'Hey!' from Lemm. 

Ghost nods, only to watch as Hollow carefully picks up the infant, settling him back down into their arm. Soon as the party was ready, the trio leave the shop back into the outside. The rain for once felt nice on Hornet's shell and she found herself looking upwards towards the ceiling. Where do they go from here now? What secrets continue to elude the group in these trying times? 

Only time would tell, for now all that rests in Hornet's mind was a much safer location for her and her family. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming feels ahead! I'm sorry, don't hit me!
> 
> But thanks for all the comments and kudos so far! Been loving all the feedback!

_Tiny feet tapped along the clean white floors of the palace._

_Every now and then they would stop, examine an empty room before moving on to the next. If she passed by the royal servants through the halls, most ignored her or watched with disdain in their eyes. She wasn't like the others, what royalty in her veins she seemed to toss mannerisms aside, wild willed and far too curious for her own measure._

_Another turn around the hallways and down a corridor, the tiny child stops in front of one particular door closed tight. She gazed up at its light grey and white features, knowing what laid behind that door. 'Stay out of that room', she was told. The Vessel's undergoing their final molt and soon will show the world their testament of their purity in full adult form. Best not disturb them in these trying days till everything was complete._

_Though small, she could easily leap up and grab the door handle, open it to peek inside. That, thankfully, was not the case. She would not barge in at such a sensitive time. Instead, she opted to give but a faint knock at the door. A pause, and she leans in, listening to any sound or movement. Of course the Vessel wouldn't make noise themselves but maybe moving around in the room would give away their position. After a silent minute, she presses her tiny mask against the door closest to the slot at the bottom._

_"Hey, Vessel! I hope you're okay in there! I'm looking for Father so I can't stay. When you're ready, I wanna spare with you again! I got a new nail and it's pretty! I'm sure to win this time!" She calls out, a wooden toy nail slung behind her back, a replacement for one broken not too long ago._

_"Well I'm gonna go see Father now. I can't wait to see how pretty you're going to be! Bye-bye!" She calls out and moves away from the door. Just before she could scamper off, she hears something shuffle and from under the slot of the door, a piece of writing silk wiggled through._

_Picking up the small note, she opens it to find a crude drawing of what appears to be her and the Vessel, holding hands. Feelings swell in her tiny chest and places the note in her pocket before scampering off._

_It would take a few more twists and turns of the White Palace to finally find the right one she needed to go. The corridor was long, only broken up with a few Kingsmoulds on guard, a clear sign the king was near. Scampering with a hum in her throat, she would find the King. The Pale King stood hunched over a workbench, the light of his workshop casting a yellow glow competing with his own natural white glow. Scattered around him were parts and pieces of things she didn't understand nor cared to anyways._

_However, there was a big issue at hand. Normally she was never allowed in the king's workshop and yet she carried with her a question that has been lingering in her tiny heart for weeks. A question she had asked others with varying answers. The White Lady was sincere with hers, keeping the child content long enough before moving on. She had even asked the Vessel the same question and even though it could not speak, nor seem to care, her answer was a gentle gaze and a invitation for a hug. Was it genuine or mimicry from observing others and seeing it part of protocol went over her head. As long as it felt real, that's all that matters._

_So, gathering courage in her tiny body, she steps over the threshold._

_"Father?"_

_No response, only the tinkering sounds of metal with the occasional liquid sound of a syringe injecting into something else._

_"Father?" She asked again, her tiny body tenses in hopes of the answer she wanted to hear._

_The Pale King stops in his work, starring off in front of him. Listening but not responding._

_"Um, I have a question for you."_

_"Then speak it." The Pale King's voice responded, though it sounded tired, exhausted. Truthfully he barely had any sleep for the last few days while constructing more void-based constructs._

_Quietly approaching his right side, the child looks up, studying his face, trying to get any scrap of affection out of it._

_"Do you love me?"_

_A simple question from a child. Yet for the king, he felt the tip of a nonexistent nail plunge through him. He never faltered from his appearance, still starring off into the distance as if trying to seek out something that wasn't there. Eventually he slowly turns to gaze down at the child's face, studying her determined features. She waited, trying to be patient but still the excitement was swelling so much she could burst any moment._

_"Do you love me, Father?" She asked again._

_Instead, all she got was a simple pat on the head before the hand gently shoos her out._

_"Child I'm occupied for the time being. Go play somewhere else."_

_She allows herself to be brought out of the workshop, gazing down at the reflective floor while listening as the King instructs a Kingsmould to take her elsewhere in the White Palace so he may continue to work in solitude. With a tiny, defeated huff, she did as she was told, only glancing back once towards the workshop, seeing the King's back to her as he returns to his work. Not at all what she had hoped to hear and held her breath to prevent any tears to weep out._

_If only she knew a few similar tears were shed as well only to be wiped away to avoid detection from no one._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hornet's head snapped up awake, feeling slightly feverish. A couple heavy breaths was all she needed before orienting herself back where she was. A bad dream? She looked around, seeing the lush greenery concealing the little cubby she made herself. The air was sweet smelling, with a faint breeze blowing into the cubby now and then.

How long had she fallen asleep? No matter, she had to get out and check her traps. Stepping out from the cubby, the Queen's Gardens seem to come to life on its own. All was quiet and still, too quiet. Most of the traitor mantises left not too long ago, leaving most of the unkempt gardens unoccupied which meant a safe location for her and her group. Things, though, had not been easy for the better part of a week.

A pang of pain to her stomach tells all. Prey was scare, most what she found was not worth eating and anything Hornet did manage to catch with her needle or web traps, it all went to feeding the infant king first, then her siblings, and whatever was leftover she ate. Of course, the hardest part being she had to go seek food every few hours and the strain was wearing her down. Having used the cubby to hide from potential meals caused the half-spider to sneak in a small ounce of sleep though it didn't provide much.

Even her needle skills were showing signs of fatigue, more misses than hits. Never had she had to provide for so much and so frequently. Sleep became a luxury for her and at times she ponders if something similar was dealt for Herrah when she was still in her care before the White Palace took her for more care and attention.

Letting out a staggered breath, it was back to hunting for her. A few turns here and there among the old courtyards and gardens overgrown from neglect, maybe an old vine choked statue, a few pots containing beautiful flowers were the only signs of life that greeted Hornet. She pauses by a spot of moss covered rocks from which a crack was spewing clean drinking water. Hornet leans in, lapping what she could to sate her increasing appetite for the time being. Surely something worth catching was wandering in such a safe haven?

Around a bend and through some overgrown plants, Hornet approached the first trap. She stands there starring, clutching her needle all the more tightly in disappointment.

Empty.

No matter, she still had two more traps to check. So waving her needle over the web, Hornet breaks it down before moving onto the next area where a trap laid waiting. Her pace was slow, trying to conserve energy as much as possible. There was already a sourness in her by the time she reached the second trap, torn to threads. Well, there was something in the area but too big for the trap to handle. One more trap to go and she was counting on all her Geo on to have something ensnared.

Hornet's last trap was placed near an area she knew little of, having avoid it most of the time. The tell-tale white roots that glowed were a obvious sign and Hornet made sure not to touch or approach them. Yet in her desperation, she had to place something close by to the White Lady's hidden grotto. Never has Hornet entered inside the chamber, keeping to herself a reasonable distance. What point was there to seek the Root out? She wasn't family to her, only that she was Queen to the Pale King years ago and now...

The idea of going in there just to announce what fate became of her late husband and apparent return did not settle well with Hornet. Maybe another time, such as the king somehow regaining his true self and size so he, himself, can go reunite with his beloved and devout wife? If not, well... maybe for the Queen's sake, she'd rather not deliver such news.

Another twist of hunger pain and Hornet finds herself clutching her mid-section. She hasn't been this starved since the days of her learning to live self-sufficiently. No palace or hive or den to protect and provide for her, everything she gained in skill, the wild corners of Hallownest taught her so. However, it never taught her about scarcity after a plague like the infection left on the lands.

Passing a few clusters of flowers, Hornet pauses, starring at them for a moment before moving on. Maybe she was hoping for a morsel to be hiding inside the delicate petals, but alas nothing to alert her senses. After what seemed like an eternity and a half, she locates her final trap and finally a bit of hope.

The smallest Aluba she'd ever seen. Using some energy, she leaps for the trap, taking her needle and aiming to kill the struggling creature.

Fatigue caught up with the teen huntress and her needle's point just barely misses the prey. Instead, it cuts the spider web, allowing for the small window of escape for the tiny creature. Silently she curses herself as it flies away in a panic and in her frustration of a meal lost, proceeds to slice apart her small web to nothing.

"We'll have to move on." She whispers to herself, sinking to her knees and using her needle to lean up against. Little sleep, little food. Never something she was used to and going back to camp with bad news was not a prosperous endeavor. The idea of moving anywhere with a defenseless infant in tow didn't settle well either. The Vessels were equipped to handle their own quite well, but with the additive responsibility of watching over the king child, would they end up losing track in case of ambush?

Time to break the news to the group even if she detested the idea of coming back empty handed.

Retracing her steps back to where the others were hiding, Hornet could hear the teasing of prey in the distance. Chittering sounds possibly hidden inside the overgrown foliage and thorn bushes echoed through the twists and turns. All which she ignored which only causes her stomach to churn in protest. No more in the mood to go chasing after anything now, fouled by her string of failures of recent. Would her siblings attempt to hunt themselves if she could not provide? What of the infant Pale King? Was there a old mind in there, silently judging her actions and mistakes making it a deeper pit she could not crawl out from for high expectations?

The ambient sounds of the gardens had been something Hornet had gotten used to for quite a while numbed her hearing at first to a faint distressing cry in the distance.

After the third small shriek did she snap out of her stupor walking back. The group had taken shelter inside a broken green house, providing lingering warmth and protection from most prying eyes. However when she gazes back up from dragging herself back to camp, she had to jump back to avoid a bright red fireball whizzing past her head.

"What the!?"

Finally her mind could pinpoint the screeches and cries and looking up to the roof of the greenhouse, Hornet was not mentally prepared for what was unfolding.

Ghost and Hollow were trying to desperately get a fight to stop. Why, one might ask? Well it was apparent Ghost decided not too long ago that the pale child seemed lonely and without considering any consequences, had pulled out the Grimmchild charm to summon forth their Grimmchild to serve as a 'playmate' for the king child. Instead, the moment the two had laid eyes on each other, only one thing that the two immediately cross their minds.

Out for blood.

The tiny Pale King was perched on the roof, all six wings flailed out to look more intimidating, gripping the edge of the roof and lets out a rather terrifying shriek, puffing up to look bigger even with the small handmade cloak on. Grimmchild was no different, flying over the infant's head, letting out its own angry cries and spitting fireballs in hopes of a hit. Each spit of fire, and the mini King would take flight, buzzing around till he lands back on the roof in a new spot, only to be chased by Grimmchild again. If he was cornered, a small strange beam of white light would emit from Pale King's tiny hand, and within mere seconds a miniature Soul nail was produced, haphazardly tossed at the Grimmchild more or less a distraction to fly to another perch.

The screeches alone was enough to irritate further the huntress as she tenses up, needle gripped in hand. Unfortunately for her, it was also when she was noticed and she could not react in time as the tiny king comes flying for her to seek safety. She manages to dodge the incoming pale child, only to receive a small fireball to the face.

The force knocks her back to the ground and everyone stood still. A hand shots up to feel her mask. Nothing broken, nothing cracked. That's good at least however she winced at the burning sensation on her forehead left behind. Hollow immediately rushes over, offering their hand to help Hornet back up. Instead they get a heavy smack to the palm for their trouble.

"What is wrong with you all!?" Hornet mutters, standing on her feet though shakily from a combination of fatigue and having been hit with grimm fire.

"I come back and I find you all acting like a bunch of primal aspids trying to tear each other apart!"

The sound of her anger was enough for the Grimmchild to hover mid-flight, taking one good look at Hornet before zipping away and hiding behind Ghost, only to prop its head between the vessel's horns with a smug look on its face, wagging its tiny tail.

"Seriously, don't you both know Wyrms are instinctively territorial against other godkin? Did it not occur to you?!"

Both vessels glanced at one another, Hollow leaning over to allow their tall lanky structure to give a looming appearance, almost in a 'I told you so but you didn't listen!' sort of posture towards Ghost. Grimmchild only grins back, offering a singular 'myah!', looking all proud. That produced a longnail pointing at the tiny Grimm. Ghost backs up, and produces their own nail, the two vessels in a silent argument with one another, Hollow being protective of the Pale King while Ghost protective for Grimmchild they raised.

Even though she could not understand if the two had some sort of language from the Void, just watching the display continued to upset Hornet.

"Enough!" She shouts, getting their attention. "I've had it up to here! I come back, empty handed which we're likely to have to move locations and I see this! You know what, no. I'm not putting up with these antics. You both want to goof around, fine. See if I care! Don't come running to me if something happens, it's all on you this time around!"

Hornet's words stung, pain from her own string of failures and hunger twisting in a emotional thorn bush she was entangled in. Both vessels seemed to respond with a flinch like behavior. Ghost gazes up at the angry Hornet as she turns around to spool on fresh thread to her needle. Looking to be apologetic, they reach up to her cloak to tug on, hoping to get her attention. Instead, the party nearly jumped in their shells when she turns around and unleashes a much unnatural hiss they had never heard come out from her. The spider in her tempted to go after the Grimmchild for lunch, but her logical senses were in control long enough for her to toss her needle into the air, pulling her along with it. She needed a place to cool off, regain herself before more bestial needs take over.

Finding a quiet location in a grotto of flowers, Hornet lets out a heavy sigh before leaning on her needle. She didn't mean to blow up in their faces, how could they have known? Well, maybe Hollow but still it should of been common knowledge. She was told such things by the White Lady long ago back in the palace, why didn't Hollow at least know? Or maybe they did but never informed Ghost in however they communicated with each other.

The pain in her stomach kept twisting, making her all the more upset. Then she feels a tiny tug to the back of her cloak. It was then, she lost her patience.

Turning around, the king child had followed her, looking up at her with those big eyes as wings folded up against his back. He lets out a small, worried mew, half expecting to be held at this point. Instead, only tension drew into Hornet and she stands up, towering over the infant and points an angry finger towards him.

"You! This is all your fault! If you hadn't of just... materialized none of this would have happened and I wouldn't be wandering around looking to feed you every few hours! How dare you come back to us when you ran off cowarding when the Kingdom needed their king in the most dire hour? You lock Hollow away to seal the infection yet knowing darn well they weren't ready and not entirely pure to handle the task! Ghost nearly gets themselves killed more times than I can count to your traps! People who loved you and miss you dearly have locked themselves away from the world or worse! And above all, my mother is now dead thanks to you and your cowardice! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

The Pale King could only whimper as Hornet's voice grew higher and more angrier. Tears begin to well in his eyes, confused by why she was so angry at him. This wasn't suppose to happen. Then it struck. The pain of feeling seething hate, such anger and frustration that the child could not take it any longer.

So he cries out, wailing into his tiny robes and handmade cloak. All of which Hornet ignores, too angry to care and steps away from the child, seeking her solitude elsewhere. No amount of crying was going to change her mind.

Soon as Hornet was out of sight, the infant continues to whimper, looking up with tears still running down his small face. He had to follow her, something was guilding him to always still be close to her so even though he was still in the midst of crying, the strange want to follow urge presses in. Unfortunately, he would not get very far.

Just as soon as he feels where Hornet might have moved onto, there's a hushed sound from nearby bushes followed by the faint sound of chuckling. The sound perks the tiny king up, and he stares off in the direction from which it came from. There was no time to react.

The child yelps as a black hand snatches him off the ground, and eases into an awaiting bulb shaped jar. He cries out, reaching to escape the way he came only for a lid to clamp down, with only small holes to provide breathing. His tiny white hands pressed against the glass, tapping on it only to shriek back against the other side as a large black face with white eyes starred back at him. Whatever it was, it scared him and he cries out. Where was Hornet? He needed her more than ever.

**"Shh.. shh. Be still my precious glow grub! Yes, yes, yes. All Safe now! Safe, safe, safe! Hee hee! A very safe place for you indeed!"**

The black creature takes their second pair of hands to cradle the collection jar against their body and would seem to aim towards an exit. If only that needle didn't get in their way.

"SHAW!"

Hornet's needle lands inches from The Collector, her following right behind it. Fire in her eyes, she pulls out the weapon from the ground and swipes it in front of The Collector, missing by a hair.

  
"Unhand him!" She calls out, and goes to attack again.

In response, the void being merely taunts her, leaping out of harm's way. No matter how hard Hornet swings her needle, she was just not fast enough to land a hit allowing the creature to get away.

"No! Come back here!" She cries out, attempting to run after them, only to be taken by surprise as a rock comes flying for her face.

The world turns dark in Hornet's vision and soon the cries of the infant king echoed to fade to nothing as she loses consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be riding the Feels Train for a few more chapters till the end of Chapter 7, I promise you, cute and nice stuff will return. Thanks for sticking with me on this ride.

All she saw was darkness and heard only silence. She couldn't tell how long she was in this perpetual state, minutes, hours, days? There was no statement of time and nothing to indicate a place... at first.

Then from the darkness, she saw a tiny white light. Moving a hand to shield her eyes, the light grew wider and wider, and the roaring rush of sound was almost deafening. In an effort, she crouches down as the sound and light grew all around her until at last she no longer stared at emptiness, but down at reflective white stone flooring. She slowly looks up, where her gaze met his...

The Pale King, standing at the edge of the throne platform, watching her silently. Confused, she stands up, waiting to see if the king would follow her movements. No, this had to be an illusion.

"What's going on here!?" She calls out. No answer. Then she hears the sound of tiny sobs and at once her heart froze.

Slow to turn around and step aside, she stood perplexed and in shock. There, stood a younger version of herself, clutching a broken toy nail in her tiny hands and bruises all up and down her shell, tears rolling down her tiny, chubby shell.

_"You were told not to engage with the Vessel. They are not a toy or plaything and now you have broken yet another one of your practice nails and ruined your appearance."_ The Pale King finally speaks, looming down at the crying child.

_"But... I wanted to spar with them! I wanna be like them!"_ The child tries to defend herself.

_"You will never be like them Child. You are not a Vessel. They are far stronger than you will ever be and all you are accomplishing is holding them back from their true potential. Be grateful nothing other than scrapes and bruises came out of this encounter and not a worse fate. No more sparring or engagements with the Pure Vessel from now on. That is a direct order."_

_"But Father!"_ Fresh tears threatened to pour out not just from the child's but from herself as well.

_"You know better than to push the Vessel. They could of easily killed you with one swipe of their long nail. Yet you wanted to continue, even with such threats looming above you. Is that what you ultimately seek? To be broken beyond Focusing? I refuse to see any spawn of mine crippled and disfigured in my White Palace grounds."_

_"I'm sorry! I'm promise I won't ask again! I just wanna be with.."_

_"Enough, if you insist that fighting is all that interests you, then the White Palace is your place no longer."_ The Pale King glowers, looming over the upset child. Leaning up, he claps his hands and the shadows of two servants appeared behind her.

_"Prepare the child's belongings for travel, I will be accompanying her personally to visit the Hive Kingdom to see if they would be willing to take on such a wild adolescent and make a proper fighter out of her... if she can handle it, as it's clear she does not accept her role in royalty."_

The tiny child looked shock, unable to continue to beg to stay, only more tears flowing down her pale face. Bowing her head, she takes the broken nail toy and turns to leave with the two servants out the throne room. The heavy doors slam close, leaving the king alone. This is normally where the memory, or perhaps dream, should of ended. Instead, the king paces in a small tight circle, hands behind his back in a huff and muttering something under his breath, before stopping right in front of her. His expression had gone from frustration to a look of concern.

_"Are you strong enough?"_ He asks suddenly, acknowledging her right there.

_"If you are, if you can, you must... save me, my crimson li..."_

And then a bright light blinded her momentarily, the king disappearing with it.

"Father?"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hornet's vision blurred in and out. She could just make out colored blobs and shapes, most of the time her vision darken and the swelling of pain rumbled through her head and body. At moments she could just make out the white shell of one of her siblings, some sort of movement in grayish blue, or feel the heat of a fire.

The scent of something also aided her, feeling her head gently lifted up just enough to feel a bowl of something sweet smelling before she willed herself to weakly lap up the broth, feeling the heated liquid slide down her throat. A slow process, but one that required recovery.

When things quiet down, only then did she fully regained consciousness. Hornet waited a moment for her vision to clear and first settles on the small campfire before her. Unsure where she was, she starts to shift about only to realize she was being held. A singular black arm lays across her, relaxed but protective, Slowly, she gazes up, and sees Hollow, head tilted to one side, sleeping as well. The vessel had placed Hornet in their lap by the fire.

"H-Hollow?" She whispered, feeling her voice rough. How long was she out for? The vessel didn't stir, eluding to possibly deep sleep. So Hornet carefully moves their arm aside so she could get up, only to wince and place a hand to her head. A fair amount of pain, her fingers tracing over the area that rock flew into and she held her breath.

A hair-pin crack, only noticeable when touched otherwise invisible to the naked eye right between the eyes. She dared not press harder, afraid she would cause it to spread or become wider. Moving ever so slightly, Hornet attempts to crawl away from Hollow, maybe to seek out something reflective to examine her injuries.

A hand suddenly reaches out, and Hornet turns around, if painfully making her vision spin, at see Hollow starring her down. The bandage around their face to conceal the bigger crack to their mask was darken in a dark grey stain, the other eye slightly stained as well. Had Hollow... cried? Hornet has never seen the vessel cry before and didn't think it was possible. If there were black tears, it usually meant the bug had been attacked by random void though since vessel's were from the void, it didn't quite apply the same.

"I'm... I'm okay. I just need to.." Hornet mumbles out, still feeling slightly dizzy and trying not to let her speech slur too much.

A shake of Hollow's head, no fooling them. They leaned up, and point to Hornet's mask before reaching up to gently press their fingertips to the bandage wrap they wore. She understood, and reachs up to cradle her hand to the side of her sibling's mask.

"It's okay. I just.. need more Soul.. to heal." She whispers before attempting to look around at her surroundings. Instead of being in the broken down greenhouse, they were under some large rocky ledge, coated in green moss on the outside. She recognized the smells and faint sounds in the air, being back somewhere in Greenpath.

Hollow lets out a soft sigh, though no one would be able to hear how quiet it was before getting up into a kneeling position. They hold their hand out, which confused Hornet for a moment before taking it, assuming they were going to help her up. Instead, as soon as their fingers interlocked, she felt a wave of light wash over her. A sensation that caused her aches and pains to simply disappear, like a breath of fresh air. Taking her free hand, she reached for the thin line crack, only to sense it sealing it back as if nothing happened.

Soon as it happened, Hollow lets go of their sister, nearly toppling back down on the floor. Hornet couldn't believe their sibling would just give up some of their own Soul reserves so freely. Looking back, she catches them reaching up to gingerly rub their bandage weakly, the strips of cloth starting to blot with void.

"Oh Hollow, you didn't have to..." She whispers and reaches for the vessel's bandages.

Letting her touch, Hollow did nothing but stare blankly. Hornet carefully undoes the bandages, revealing the large crack in the Hollow Knight's shell, a painful deep reminder from the infection they tried to contain. She winces at seeing it start to ooze again, the void dribbling down their face. With care, she attempts to clean off what she could, before pulling out a fresh strip of bandage cloth from one of her pockets. Taking her time, she rebounds the injury, hoping it'll cease in dripping void.

"There, that's better. Don't do that again for now okay? You're still healing yourself... but thank you Hollow. I do feel better."

The other merely nods, still feeling the effects of being drained but never the less, remains at Hornet's side. The crack will eventually scar over but will never fully seal back together having been like that for a while.

Slow to stand, Hornet gazes around the area, before memories of recent surged back into her and she whips around to face her sibling in panic.

"The Pale King!? Where is he? How long was I out for? We have to get him back!"

Hollow merely nods, shoulders going slack as if in defeated sorrow, or at least appearing as such. Instead, they turn to look past Hornet, pointing a finger towards the more open spaces of Greenpath. She studies their movement for a moment, then cast her gaze around the shelter, noting another missing from the group.

"Is Ghost looking for him?"

A silent nod. Hollow lowers their hand only to make a new gesture. They raise their hand to their head, holding it as if there was a hat of some sort, then dropping it to their nail at their side, holding it in that reverse grip. Hornet tilted her head to one side, confused. What was Hollow trying to tell her? Oh how she wished they could speak and just state who or what was with Ghost.

_No voice to cry suffering._

The words of the Pale King stung her core, but now was not the time to think back on what he did or say in the past. She made a mistake, yelling at him as if he knew everything in that tiny body but alas it was not the case. Memories did not return to the tiny king and it was Hornet's fault to assume such. Now he was gone, captured by the strange void creature and taken away. It sent shivers down her back at the thoughts of the void creature doing terrible things to the king child. What if it tried to hollow him out? Make him into a vessel or worse? Hornet swallowed dryly, trying not to let more tears slip in front of her older sibling. Enough tears have already been shed for today.

A faint voice snapped her out of her train of thought and she looks up in the direction it came from.

"... it would seem so, my friend. These lands are still full of wild dangers left behind. Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Out from the bushes, enters Ghost, looking up with a new bug in tow, Grimmchild following behind still looking very proud of itself. Once Hornet got a look at this newcomer, her body surprisingly did not tense up for battle. She knew this pillbug before, and it was obviously a dear friend to the little knight.

"Quirrel? Didn't expect to see you here." She speaks up one the pair came inside the shelter.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling, Miss?"

"Better. Tell me, do you know...?"

Quirrel rested their arms together, nodding before gesturing to their nail.

"The Knight here has shown me and I believe I understand. You lost someone, a child, to a four-armed creature and it's imperative they're returned safely. I hadn't intended to use this ever again, but if a friend of a friend needs my aid, then I would be most honored to answer the plea. My Madam would of been pleased." He gestures to his nail at his side.

Hornet lets out a small sigh of relief. So it must of been Quirrel to help care for her. Funny to think back on their first meeting, quite a rocky introduction. Ghost approaches the group, pulling out a small crudely drawn map. Leaning over, Hornet tried to make out what it all meant. It looked like no map she ever saw, lines with circles in a circular pattern all around. What was it exactly? Was it a map at all? A few of the circles had been filled in, marked with an X.

"I feel like I've seen this before somewhere, but alas my memories have not completely returned. However I can say the designs look very sophisticated. Perhaps somewhere in the city?" Quirrel examines.

"Ghost, where did you get that map? Did you draw it?" Hornet questions.

Ghost nods, before pulling out from their cloak a scrap piece of writing silk and proceeds to doodle something on it with their ink pen. The group watches in silence until a blobby shape emerged with black eyes and tiny circles for feet.

"Grubs? Oh you've looking for those things haven't you?"

Quirrel hums in thought, stroking his chin as he tries to bring memories to the surface. More recent memories were easy to emerge from his clouded mind.

"Oh, I think I remember something. There's a building back in the city. Rather large, front door locked. It looks as if no one's been in it for quite some time but while visiting I did happen to spy movement from one of the few lit windows."

That got all three siblings' interests. A likely location for a thief to hide an infant where no one would find them. The thought made Hornet grasp her needle's handle all the more tighter, looking to fight. In reality, it was determination now flowing through her. Maybe something she picked up from Hollow's Soul transfer, maybe her own. Still, at least they had a good idea where to look.

"Yeah I've heard of it. Tower of Love from what I gather. There's only one access point and without the key, there's little chance of getting through. I have a feeling if that thing was going to hide anywhere, it'd be there. Maybe it's also collecting Grubs if Ghost is pointing towards that idea."

"What was it originally?"

Hornet shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Maybe a brothel, something illegal I know the Pale King would of had shut down immediately. Has been locked up for as long as I can recall. If we can find the key to get in, then we have a chance."

Hollow shrugged, unable to state what they knew. They remembered the old tower, but back then it wasn't called the Tower of Love. It was something else, nothing Hornet spoke of. No matter, not like it really mattered to the task at hand.

"Then what do you want to do Miss? We could start a search for the missing key?" Quirrel suggests.

"Good idea. Alright everyone, listen up. We're splitting up to find this particular key. With or without it, come back here after half a day. If we can't find the key, we'll try to find another way inside the tower. We can't let that... thing harm the pal... PK. That's his name, it's PK." Hornet glanced to Quirrel, he probably didn't know the full details and there was really no time to explain them either.

Both vessels nodded, Hollow standing up to grab their nail. Ghost turns to dose the fire out, no sense in keeping it lit with no one around to attend to it. Hornet removes her needle, placing on fresh thread, making it twice as strong. With some determination in her heart, she wasn't going to let this void creature win. She was going to get the Pale King back.

No one kidnaps her father and gets away with it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The faint sound of whimpers and cries echoed through the darken room. Muffled through similar shaped jars, most empty, some containing creatures captured barely alive or freshly caught like the three grubs all wanting out from their prisons. The dark figure returns, humming a strange melody before reaching the center of this room of collected creatures.

It places the jar in its second set of hands onto a special pedestal, the pale light within casting just enough glow around the edges of the room. The king child cowers as low as his tiny body would allow, watching this void creature as it giggles and coos, even so much as to appear to be kissing the jar and the prize inside.

**"A safe place for you, and you, and you... and especially you, my precious glow grub. My precious little night light. All mine, mine, mine!"**

A small whimper escaped from the infant, face stained with pearlescent tears. Oh where were the vessels and... her? He needed her more than anything now. So curling up in a ball, the tiny king could only hope and wait for rescue.


	6. Chapter 6

Ghost swung their nail, the tip grazing their target.

Thorny vines snapped away, revealing a very relieved if not slightly scratched up Hollow. After taking a tumble down a path they'd never been through, the older vessel had been caught up in the rampant thorn vines growing wild back in the Queen's Gardens. They dusted themselves off, checked for any deeper injuries and just how tattered their cloak may have become, then nod to Ghost they were fine and able to keep moving.

The smaller vessel pulls out their map, looking over the area they transverse before many times before. Hollow approaches, leaning over to observe the trails and paths their little sibling took. Ghost glances back up at Hollow, tilting their head slightly before pointing to a particular area.

_ **Here. We here.** _

The voice of void based beings was a hushed sound very few creatures could here. Most wouldn't hear anything at all, but for vessels, it was the best they could do for communication with each other. Ghost waited for Hollow to respond, only for the other to merely reach down and points to a section of the map with a white scribble in the square.

_ **What is?** _

Ghost glances back at the pointed location, before looking back up.

_ **Sad. Sad one left behind. Root.** _

That immediately perks up Hollow. They gaze at the drawing again, before tapping it with his finger. Yes, they were technically on a search mission to find a key, but maybe a quick glance wouldn't hurt. Ghost folds the map back up before pocketing it. Well, maybe a few minutes could be spared. Hornet did say to search for a good few hours to seek out this key as it could be anywhere.

It took the vessels some navigating around, some locations seem to have gotten more overgrown from the last time Ghost traveled these gardens. The sweet smell of the flowers still lingered in the air and once Hollow stops at one location, seemingly lost in their gaze at a particularly overgrown circle with a vine-choked statue. They remembered this location, back when everything was tamed and trimmed, bright and beautiful.

If they concentrated hard enough, time in their memory reverts back, and they could see a shadow of their younger selves, running around the statue all gleaming in white stone. Behind them, was a even young Hornet, the only time she visited the gardens in her younger days and somewhere nearby would be the Queen taking tea, the shadow of her branches swaying in amusement to the two seemingly at play. The two of them playing with wooden nails, though the vessel was holding back as to allow Hornet to train and catch up, but it didn't matter. She was so feisty for something so small and the teen vessel dared to imagine Hornet in gleaming armor like them, standing side by side as siblings-in-arms, as knights, before being reminded they shouldn't be deeply thinking.

Hollow lightly shakes their head, and the memory of shadows disappears as well as the fading of tiny Hornet's laughter. The little knight could only tilt their head in curiosity as to Hollow's hesitation, and gets quietly nudged to press on. They nod, leading the way once again.

Another few twists and turns and Hollow stops dead in their tracks. Ignoring the old corpses of mantis traitors, their gaze was directly on the giant shelter with white glowing branches protruding outward. The scene stole their breath away and it almost appears as if they died where they stood, being so still. Ghost strolls past them a few feet before turning back to stare at their sibling.

With a head tilt, they gestured a hand for Hollow to follow, they were so close now. Hollow peels their vision away for a small moment, and the vessel merely hangs their head. No, no they couldn't go see her, not in their current state. This was a mistake, why did they think it was a good idea? They shouldn't of thought anything in the first place... but they were and couldn't stop thinking. Freedom granted them more than no longer caged in the Black Egg Temple.

A tiny hand slips into Hollow's, and the older knight finds themselves closing their hand around the other. They look down, eyes lining up before letting out a sad sigh.

And Ghost understood. They didn't have to go see her if Hollow was not ready. She could wait to see her beloved vessel soon enough. For now, they had a more important task placed on them. With a gentle tug, Ghost proceeds with heading back the way they came, though Hollow still could not tear their gaze away till they nearly were pulled away by their sibling's insistence.

_ **Will come back soon, Mother...** _

\- - - - - - - - - - -

She didn't see the stone sticking out of the ground at first, foot catching just the edge.

Hornet lets out a quick gasp, body proceeding to go into a fall only to feel something catch her before hitting the ground. She pauses, looking up to see Quirrel holding her before he lets go, trying not to make it appear awkward.

"Thanks..." She hesitantly says before dusting some invisible grim off her cloak.

The crossroads felt more empty than ever with the lingering smell of infection still in the air. At first she thought she would be taking this route alone, only for Quirrel to catch up. It ended up with the two of them now searching together. Now and then there would be remnants of life of a bygone age, mostly in the form of carts and personal belongings long since abandoned and left to rot. A scene long ago, perhaps of denizens fleeing Hallownest during the height of the infection?

"So, how did Ghost find you?" She asks after a moment of silence and poking through withered boxes and baskets with her needle.

"Oh, uh, he found me by the shores of the Blue Lake. I had wanted to see such a beautiful place that it only seemed... fitting after my Madam had to be put to rest by the little Knight's quest and my purpose fulfilled. The peaceful serenity in these trying times..."

Quirrel went on, only to pause when he glances over and notes Hornet's posture with her head held back and tilted just so. Was she thinking he was going to...

  
"Oh! Don't look at me like that. I hadn't thought of such actions, just seeing something so at peace and unspoiled by bug or infection, it gave me inspiration to return to wandering and exploring. I had intended to leave my nail behind as a symbol that even in trouble times, one can still find peace."

Hornet relaxes, letting out a sigh of relief. She didn't need another loss to the kingdom's growing tragedy toll.

"And then the Knight found me and was very urgent I come with them. That's where they led me to you, looking slightly worse for wear. After we made sure you were comfortable enough to be left alone, we hurried off to try tracking the creature responsible with no success."

The other hums in though, taking a moment to crouch down to examine a broken down cart and gently moves around some objects. After a moment, Quirrel looks back up to Hornet, slight confusion in his face.

"By the way, how did you heal that crack so quickly? Did our little friend aided you? That is if it's alright for me to be asking?"

"Oh.. well, it's kinda hard to explain. Hollow and I.. have this connection since we were younger and I would often hurt myself quite a bit so instead of seeing a nurse, they would..."

Hornet hesitated, feeling awkward explaining this for some reason, maybe it was because she never felt so opened to any other bug besides her siblings? Everyone else she was defensive, aggressive maybe even if she was trying to be helpful as protector. Too many she has encountered went from being content to madness from the infection so her habits of defenses stuck to her like drying honey.

".. they would share their Soul energy with me. I thought something like that was normal but apparently I'm the only one who's experienced it. Hollow won't share with anyone else but me. Heck even Ghost is left out to seek their own Soul reserves. I don't even think they have the same ability either. " She admits.

"No, that's quite a rare gift. They must really care about you to warrant sacrificing a part of themselves to ensure you recover. Strange how that is, as they are the Hollow Knight and supposively meant to be an unthinking thing... Curious indeed. Could something so simple be enough to fill a vessel?"

Hornet gave Quirrel a confused glance before returning to seeking out the key. Her hopes laid on the crossroads as a likely place to find something from the city. Something left behind in a rush. Her needle pokes through a few baskets, watching as seams easily break away revealing items of little interest. She gave pause before turning back to Quirrel.

"Maybe. Guess this kingdom likes to come up with secrets constantly just to keep bugs like us guessing and staying to find those answers."

The pillbug merely shrugs before a echoing sound traverses through empty caverns. Hornet immediately draws her needle, body tenses up. Quirrel merely rests his hand to his nail, not yet wanting to take up a defensive stance just yet. The pair wait, expecting to see something like a swarm of vengeflies or worse. Instead, all that greeted them was a stale wind passing through.

"Mm, just as I thought. Nothing more than perhaps a section of tunnel collapsing." Quirrel concludes, relaxing away his hand from his nail before proceeding.

Hornet stands back up, watching him silently walk past to examine another cart. Maybe he was right. Just a section of tunnel falling, a painful reminder how this kingdom was still in the midst of recovering from practically death's door. It would take time and resources to bring it back to a working form, that is, if there were enough bugs left in the kingdom to fill in the gaps. Maybe this was a wasted effort, but if the Pale King's return meant anything... it meant there was a sliver of hope.

"So.." She starts after the pair walked some ways in silence. "After all of this, what will you do?"

Quirrel hums at the question, possibly asking himself the same. He reaches up to rub his chin, lost in thought.

"Well, I did ponder the idea of wandering again, seek out other secrets in the world, even if the wilds in between do a number on my mind. Maybe it'd be worth it, if nothing else a chance to see what worlds lay beyond Hallownest's veil. There isn't much left for me here now that Monomon's departed from the world."

"Stay."

That caught the pillbug off-guard and he turns to face Hornet, who currently was looking away, her hand clutching her needle to one side. He tilts his head, confused with her sudden answer.

"Too much has withered in this kingdom, and... I'd like to see it rise from the ashes. So it doesn't feel like I'm protecting nothing more than a graveyard. I am no graveyard keeper and I don't want this kingdom to be my tomb of loneliness. So, if it's not too much to ask..." She turns around, eyes interlocked with each other. "Please stay."

Quirrel stands there, silent as if contemplating on the choices presented to him. There was a silent moment between them and it would seem Hornet would not get her answer. Maybe it was selfish of her to ask him to stay, especially after their first meeting at the edge before allowing Quirrel entrance after witnessing the mask he wore for a hat at the time.

After what seemed like eternity, Quirrel turns away with a pleasant chuckle.

"Alright, if it means so much to you, I'll stay in Hallownest. Perhaps there are enough secrets yet that remain to be explored."

That perked up Hornet, and for the first time in a long time she felt.. relieved to hear such news. It was if a wave of stress washed away with the small breeze flying through the tunnels.

"That's... good to hear. I know Ghost will be happy to hear you staying. They really see you as a close friend, and a friend of one of my half siblings is a friend of mine."

The other merely chuckles in amusement, nodding before turning around.

"Well I don't think there's much luck around here and I doubt there are other places worth seeking where something like a special key would be hidden or left behind. Let's return back and see if your siblings had better luck?" Quirrel suggests and then holds out his hand to offer.

Hornet gazes down at the hand before reaching up, hesitating for a moment before she gently pushes it away, and offers in return a simple warm chuckle.

"I'm not going to trip. Don't worry about me."

Quirrel stood confused for a moment then gave back a chuckle of his own.

"Well, if you say so."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ **Sibling, can't fit. Too big.** _

Hollow was practically close to their belly, starring down a tunnel covered in moss and plant life. There was no way they could fit through that thing and yet Ghost merely walks in like it was nothing. Between the thorny vines behind them and the tunnel ahead, all Hollow could do was wait by the entrance. Ghost turns around, looking at their older sibling for a moment.

_ **Wait. Big Sibling wait.** _

Ghost motions with a hand downwards before turning around and continues into the small tunnel. Hollow could only sigh out and proceeds to sit down, hand in their lap as they silently watch the tunnel for movement. Every now and then they'd glance away just so to any random sound or movement from behind. It was such a shame to see the gardens in such poor shape.

A slight noise startles Hollow and turns to face back into the tunnel. What was going on in there? After a moment everything goes quiet to the usual ambience of the gardens. Maybe Ghost was okay. Just when Hollow was sure to relax and lean to one side to catch a quick nap, another sound from within the tunnel startled them back to alertness. Okay, that was it. So getting on their hand and knees, the vessel attempts to crawl in after their sibling, only to get their horns hopelessly caught.

_ **Sibling hurry up! Stuck! Stuck! Stuck! Sibling!** _

Poor Hollow struggled, tugging and pulling with no progress going forward and going backwards only ensnaring them further. With a few heavy huffs of air, they gave up on struggling to free themselves. Well, only to wait to see if Ghost would come back to free them.

Ghost wipes their nail clean after slaying a second Mantis traitor. They hadn't heard their sibling's pitiful void cries for help, too busy to take care of a few enemies still lurking in this hidden part of the gardens. How come they never notice before? The tunnel had apparently opened up to a bigger area only to shrink back down, with a small pool of acid to keep most away from this hidden location. That's when the traitors attacked.

Now that the tunnel was clear of any trouble, Ghost approaches closer only to step back the moment they came into view of something large hunched over in the corner.

A bug, dead.

It looked to be like a royal retainer of some sort, or at least a higher up of status from the city. Ghost peers closer, noting how the bug may have perished. Dried void, streaking down the bug's eyes. They tilt their head, curious before noting something shining in the corpse's hand. Reaching over, the vessel carefully plucks out a strange shaped metal piece. They turn it around, noting the circular handle.

That's when they spotted small writing on the neck of the piece, 'LOVE KEY'. They found it! They found the key to the Tower of Love. Pocketing it close, Ghost turns tail, rushing back out the same way they came.

Though, the slight problem was them dashing the way back, black shade blur with each dash that they almost didn't notice the exit was blocked. The knight slides to a stop but one too late and they and Hollow end up clanking heads together.

_ **Ow! What took long!? Stuck! Stuck!** _

Ghost shook their head from the slight dizzy spell, getting back up to asset the situation. There was Hollow, horns jammed in the ceiling of the tunnel and looking like a fool, all the while the older vessel just huffs and puffs, acting like they were still a child vessel about to throw a tantrum.

_ **Not fault! Yours! Why follow if big?** _

Hollow only responded with that silent stare, although if one looks hard, it almost seems like they were glaring at their sibling. Ghost held up their hands, trying to prevent Hollow from doing something regrettable and approaches their side. Seeing how the horns got stuck, Ghost proceeds with taking their nail, using the tip to dig out each horn best they could.

_ **Okay, try now.** _

Slowly, Hollow lowers their head, feeling the horns released from the tunnel's grip and they wiggle themselves free. Once out, they proceed to shake their head side to side, releasing any specks of dirt that might have fallen onto them. When it was deemed clear enough to not look like a mess, Hollow returns their gaze to Ghost and gestures if they found anything.

Excitedly, Ghost whips out the key, showing it to Hollow. The older sibling looks it over before gazing back down to Ghost. Reaching out, they offer a pat on the head before standing back up. They needed to get back to camp and as soon as possible. The younger nods, pocketing back the key and decides the best way to get back was hitching a ride on Hollow's good shoulder.

They were one step closer to rescuing their father and king.


	7. Chapter 7

Hollow bowed their head, staying perfectly still.

Somehow through twists and turns, the vessels managed to make their way back to the hidden grotto in the gardens. It was then that Hollow finally decided instead of holding off on seeing The White Lady, they would do it now before going back to camp. However, what they didn't expect to see propped up against the shelter, would be the remains of Fierce Dryya, one of the Pale King's Great Knights and guardian to the Queen.

To see her like this, Hollow couldn't formulate anything in their mind, except that maybe this was their fault even still. They kneel down, reaching out to barely touch the great knight's old armor, careful that their fingers didn't push in to hard. A couple heavy silent breaths escapes their chest. Yes... their fault for failing their purpose.

Hollow stands back up, and looks to be turning around, expecting the same fate to the White Lady. This time a hand tugs at their cloak. Turning around, they see Ghost standing there, still clutching the cloak. Hollow takes their hand and swipes the cloak away from Ghost, looking annoyed than anything and shakes their head. They couldn't go in, it just didn't feel right after seeing what has happened to one of their old comrades, a fellow knight and loyal friend to the king and queen.

Ghost wasn't having none of it. Looking around, they see a patch of moss and rip out two small pieces. Hollow tilts their head in confusion as to what their younger sibling was doing. The smaller vessel turns around, revealing the patches of moss over their eyes slanted, giving the expression of anger while making a silent huff and folds their arms across their chest. Hollow stares, almost bewildered and tilts their head completely on one side, before letting out a silent amused laugh from their breath.

Okay, looks like the Hollow Knight stood no chance at winning against the Grumpy Knight.

It took some convincing squeezing into the small entrance but Hollow manages to wiggle in just enough, trying to press their horns up against their back. Ghost takes their time, helping Hollow best they could. The pair slid down the tunnel and another crawl space until at last it opened up wider for Hollow to crouch through. They could feel the presence, and excitement swelled up, maybe some form of fear. Ghost turns around, gesturing for Hollow to wait just a bit before coming out. The other vessel nods, and watches Ghost scamper off into that pale inviting light.

The smell of pleasant earthen soil and faint fragrance of flowers welcomed the tiny vessel, as it has many visits prior. Intricate trinkets hung from various vines, all entangled around the white glowing branches. In the back of room, sat the Queen. Still in her bindings, The White Lady seems to be in the middle of slumber when Ghost approaches. Carefully and gently, they reach out, touching one of her exposed roots from the floor, taking care in waking her.

Faded blue eyes open up, and she immediately senses the presence of Ghost before her. Eyes darted around, unable to see but tries to focus on where she thinks the vessel might be standing.

"Oh, for too long it has come to visit me. Is the task it has set out nearing its conclusion? I have nothing else to offer but small talk in these trying times, though this conversation is destined to be one sided." She whispers out, and in a way, happy to have one of her own spawn return to see her, if perceived for the last time.

Ghost gently taps on her root, making a motion for her to understand. They looked back, waiting.

"Oh? Did you bring another one like you to see me? Bring them forth then. Greater chances there will be to seal the infec... Ah!"

The White Lady lets out a small gasp after Ghost gestures for someone to approach and when they entered the room, she nearly loses her breath. That aura, the sound of familiar feet, the smell that never lost its bite of nothingness but still lingers a piece from the garden courtyard from the White Palace, the lingering scent of infection long removed.

"It.. it can not be. Is it true? Is it our Pure Vessel, free at last and alive?"

Tears welled on the lady's eyes. Ghost steps aside, allowing Hollow to approach. They reach up with their hand, trembling before touching one of her larger roots. Black tears of void trickled down the vessel's face on one side, the other blotting their bandages again.

"My Pure Vessel... I never thought I would feel you once again. I wish I could see you, but my vision has failed me since retreating here so long ago. Please forgive me, my child."

The room suddenly shakes, and with all her might, the White Lady manages to free a tendril of root from the ground, using it as a makeshift hand while still bound in her bindings. Gently, she wraps her root around Hollow, and the older vessel immediately nuzzles in, pressing their head into her body, unable to stop the flow of void tears. It was a sweet embrace, a mother and child reunited after so long apart.

The White Lady comforts the vessel, Ghost watching for a moment at the long amount of affection, curious for the most part. Hollow stays still, not wanting to let go, having believed just like the Pale King originally, she was gone from the world. They feel the root tendril examine every inch of them, noting the tattered cloak and lack of their beautiful White Palace armor, their face to which they lean in to that touch, the tips of the root feeling the bandage around half their face. The moment, however, she reaches down their other shoulder and feels... nothing, nothing but scarring and healing carapace, does the root tendril retract back as if in fear of this revelation.

"Oh my poor Vessel, how much you have suffered, unbeknownst to the world." Fresh tears finally fell from her face and best as she could, leans forward to cradle her vessel child.

"I feel no plague from your form, has your sibling conquered the Light that plagued this kingdom?"

Hollow nods into her side before gazing back up. It pains them how she couldn't see, eyes just slightly staring past their right horn but it didn't matter now. They had her back and she was safe from harm.

"If only my beloved Wyrm was here to see what has transpired. I'm sure he would of been filled with happiness to know that his Pure Vessel with sibling aid, finally vanquished the infection once and for all."

The two vessels cast glances at one another, before Ghost nods their head sideways towards the entrance. With a heavy sigh, Hollow moves away from their mother, patting the root tendril softly before gently leans their mask into it, nuzzling just slightly. Somehow, she understood.

"Alas, my dear one. I understand, the kingdom is still in need of aid that you and your sibling can provide. Though this reunion is brief, I shall await your return, my soul now at peace knowing you are alive and well. Take care my child, I pray we meet again."

A teary departure to be sure, as Hollow was hesitant in leaving, their hand to her root before slowly slipping from her grasp. They will return, soon. Not all was lost, and it was good to see the White Lady once more. Though time has changed the kingdom outside the Black Egg, hope managed to linger on in the kingdom of Hallownest.

The trip back to camp went slightly smooth, both parties facing some lingering foes before returning back under the rock ledge, scrapped and bruised but still in fighting spirit to continue. Hornet teases out the thread around her needle, removing the old piece before attaching on a new thread, making sure this one was better than the last. Quirrel takes a moment to clean his nail, using a small piece of cloth to remove any lingering grim left from their fight through Greenpath.

"They may still be searching..." Hornet remarks, glancing over to see Quirrel offer the cleaning cloth to which she nods in thanks and proceeds to clean the edges of her needle.

"Give them a bit longer, I'm sure they'll return just fine. Ghost is quite the resilient one."

"Yeah, but it's Holllow I worry about. They still have old injuries from their entrapment that haven't fully healed and we're no where near a hot spring large enough to accomendate their size. Not to mention earlier... I'd be surprised if they manage to sprint the whole way back here without losing shortness of breath." Hornet merely shakes her head.

"If I had it my way, I'd have them stay in Deepnest to recover, it's safer there in my opinion. The Devout were loyal to my mother, they'll be loyal to me to an extent. But, they are my sibling and stubborn to add."

Quirrel merely chuckles at the resemblance before turning around to hear the sound of footsteps approaching camp.

"Ah, speak of the Abyss, here they are now."

Hornet turns to watch Hollow and Ghost returning, the smaller vessel riding on the other's good shoulder. Soon as they came into view, Ghost hops off and dashes over to them, nearly prancing in their step. Were they excited?

"Did you find anything?" She asks, trying to get her sibling to calm down and kneels to make straight eye contact.

The little knight nods, quick to produce the fancy key from their cloak. Hornet takes it, examining it and its features. Somewhere deep inside her, a fire was relit, one of determination. Tossing the key back to Ghost, she stands back up, sheathing her needle behind her.

"Good work little Ghost. Now we have a chance to get in."

The group sets to prepare themselves, cleaning weapons and sharpening them to a deadly edge. It was then Hornet casts a glance to Hollow, noting the staining of their bandages again. She sighs out, not again. What did they do this time to agitate the crack in their mask? Grabbing another strip of cloth from her cloak, she approaches her older sibling.

"Hollow, what did you do this time? At this rate, you're going to never heal that crack off." She whispers and reaches for the bandage.

Normally, Hollow would be still, allowing Hornet to do as she does, but this time, they jerk their head away from her fingers, eyeing her before shaking their head. Before she flusters up and want an explanation, Hollow reaches up with their hand and touches under their eye, dragging it down. Nothing to get upset over a few void tears shed.

Dropping her shoulders, Hornet sighs and nods before pocketing her spare cloth strip. She reaches back, cradling the side of Hollow's mask to which the other automatically leans into the embrace. It felt so cool against her warm hand, amazing how they manage to exist.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." She whispers, stroking her thumb across that smooth shell.

A gentle nod, pressing into that hand further before moving away. Hornet adjusts herself before turning around and groans at hearing a familiar 'nyah' sound.

"Ghost, no. We're not going with that thing flying around. You know what will happen the moment it sees PK!"

Ghost glances back to their older half-sister, Grimmchild back out and perched on their head between the horns. The tiny bug merely sticks their tongue, flicking it in a taunt. The vessel just looks at Hornet, shrugging before going back to look through their other charms to equip.

"Ghost!"

The smaller turns back, looking a tad annoyed before pointing to themselves and then one of their eyes before pointing to their clingy charge. I'll keep an eye on them, is what they gestured.

Testing the strength of her thread to her needle, Hornet takes aim, summoning enough strength before chucking the weapon into the air, watching it zip out before she yanks it back to her grip. Perfect, the thread was tight and strong. Taking a deep breath, she was ready, her body felt like something revived within and desires to get what was stolen from her.

"Let's go."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group stood before a strange, padded door. At its center displays a key lock, with a strange crest design above it. Water drips from the ceiling, alluding to the city's constant rain and showing of age from a building perceived as abandoned. Only a single lumafly light provided any reveal of this place.

Hornet examined the door, not recognizing it at first. The door further down, out exposed in the capital had been boarded up long ago and sealed. So this must of been a secret entrance for the old, secretive use of the so called 'Tower of Love'.

An uneasiness swept over her, fainting hearing what could only be described as long fits of giggling and lavished laughter. They already had to take a long detour through the Kingdom's Edge to get here, and now there was no turning back. The Pale King had to be in there. So glancing towards the little Knight, Hornet motions towards the door.

"Open it. Everyone be on guard. Who knows what's inside these walls."

Ghost nods, pulling out the key and places it into the lock. The door mechanisms seem to come to life, unlocking and begin to lift upwards. Then, just like that, the door jams from moisture exposure, leaving only enough room for Ghost to squeeze through. They turn back, shrugging apologetically. This leaves Hornet to only groan.

"Great, now we need to find another way in."

Silently, Hollow steps in front, examining the door and surrounding area. They raise their hand, tapping on the door, feeling around for something. After a moment, they seem to glance down in silence, and within a few seconds, Ghost scrambles back out and out of the way. The others were confused.

"Hollow what are you planning to do?" Hornet asks, only to be gestured to step back closer to Quirrel.

The older vessel turns slight, and the group could start to feel energy beginning to pull. It was a calculated risk, being in the midst of healing and recovery, but Hollow had to try. They could feel the void within them start to swell, a sensation of pressure building up. Their body begins to tremble, and it quickly worries their half-sister.

"Don't get yourself hurt even more! What are you doin- AH!"

Hornet jumps with a startle as Hollow turns their body to the side, and suddenly an explosion of void whips out where their other arm once was. It forms a flexible but deadly tendril, reaching out in a volatile fashion, lashing out at anything. With such a powerful force, the door stood no chance and was quickly demolished into pieces.

"Well, that works I suppose." Quirrel manages to speak out, looking just a little shaken up by witnessing such a powerful attack from the Hollow Knight.

Hollow steps back, the void slipping back into themselves where they let out a silent huff. That took some energy out of them, but they were not in a position that prevented them from joining the fight. Oh no, there was plenty of fight left in the vessel.

The group rushes in, starring upwards at the tower above them. Most of what was once spiral stairways was gone from the padded walls, leaving only a few steps to serve as platforms. Without thinking ahead, Hornet takes her needle with great aim, and throws it to towards the top close to where she sees light emitting from one side. The needle bites into the side of the wall, and she whips into the air, pulling herself towards the ledge. Once on her feet, she checks the surroundings.

"All clear up here." She calls down.

The vessels easily make their way platforming up towards the top, Quirrel not too far behind, light on his feet as he scales to the top. Just as he reaches the top, he's surprised to see Hornet offer a hand to aid him up the last footing.

"Thank you, Miss. Always nice to have a helping hand." Quirrel thanks only to notice the hallway before them and steps before the group. "Oh, this is not good. Not a sight for the eyes..."

Before the group placed out dozens of glass jars. Most were empty thankfully, but quite a few contained captives within. Upon closer inspection, these were likely citizens of the city, all curled up as much as they could in such a small space, only to wither away where they laid. The sight was enough to cause Hornet to pause, starring down at one jar containing a former guard before forcing herself to keep going. There was no use in helping those long since past hope and she cursed herself wishing she had known about this place earlier in time. Then, maybe then, these bugs might have had a chance.

The shattering of glass snapped her from her train of thought, looking back to see Ghost rushing one of the jars. Inside was a live vengefly, but upon releasing it, they proceed to kill it, if anything for its hoarded Geo. Well, better Ghost deal with it than have it escape and ruin their attack plan.

"Keep a sharp eye, he could be anywhere..."

The proceed through the hall, poking and prodding through the collective of jars and containers, leaving behind the dead. Another flight of stairs and another hall full of jars, half empty, some with more dead to barely living captives of small hostile enemies. Anxiety slowly tighten its grip around Hornet, her hand proceeding to grip her needle so tight, it felt like the chitin on her hand would break. Every jar so far did not contain a scrap or sign of the infant Pale King, so she feared the worse.

The sounds of that horrible laughter alongside what could only assume to be some captured grubs diverted Hornet's attention towards the top floor. She quickly glances to the group, before aiming her needle up to the ceiling, making small tight circles.

"Up there!"

Before the others could catch up, Hornet was off following the sounds till she climbs up another floor. Now she stands before a doorway, a faint light emanating out from it. At once her breath held, pausing for a moment before rushing into the room. Inside, the room was covered in a singular pattern of jars, some displayed on pedestals. Eyes dart around, looking at each jar from afar.

At last, her eyes followed the pale light and there on the fanciest of pedestals, was the Pale King. He laid curled up, trying his best to hide under his small robs only to shift about for a moment. The infant slowly lifts his head, and the moment the little one notices Hornet, it was a snap awake and proceeds to press his hands on the glass, crying out in hopes she heard him.

Hornet finally lets the air out of her, making a short gasp under her breath.

"Pale King!"

Just as the others finally make it to the room, Hornet makes a dash for the jar, focused on getting the child out as quickly as possible.

"Hornet look out!"

Quirrel's voice snapped her out of her tunnel vision fast enough to allow her to back jump away from a falling jar, watching it smash onto the floor. Whipping out her needle, she readies herself as gates fell down, blocking the exits. Then that horrible laughter returned.

Jumping to the center, appears The Collector. It rears back with all four arms outstretched, laughing maniacally, the battle was on.

Ghost and Hollow dash from two directions looking to land a hit on the void creature, only for Ghost to get a fleeting swipe from the tip of their nail before The Collector leaps into the ceiling. A few more jars fell from the tapestries, Hollow dodging out of the way just barely only to swing their nail to break another jar.

Primal Aspids escape from their containment, flying about in the air before setting their sights on the group. One gets taken out by Quirrel, while a second downed by Ghost a shy too late as the bug shoots out orbs of remaining infection not yet realized its source was dead. One of the orbs splashes against Hollow's back, sending the vessel to the floor in pain, feeling void exit their body momentarily. They stagger back up, whipping around to face the battle.

Out from the ceiling, the Collector falls down, managing to kick Quirrel in the face as it laughs, prancing up and down to aim for Ghost next. A needle shoots forward, and Hornet flies through, kicking the void creature in the face. Orbs of void dispersed, the Collector still giggling at this game before jumping back up into the rafters of the ceiling, proceeding to throw more jars at the group.

Ghost dashes forward, smacking more jars with their nail, Hollow and Quirrel recovering just enough to attack any hostile bugs released from the shattering glass. A stray shard flies for the older vessel's face, landing a groove over their injured shoulder. They hold back, unable to grab the shard out, void dribbling from the wound. Ghost spots their sibling in distress, and swaps places with Hornet to rescue Hollow from the pain they were in as the glass digs into the scarred carapace.

Hornet dodges a falling jar, trying to pinpoint where her opponent was as she readies her needle. The moment she sees movement, the needle flies through the air, sticking into something. In the same motion she yanks it down hard and the Collector falls with a surprised 'Oof!'.

"Together Quirrel!" She calls out and the pair dash back and forth, slicing and cutting the void creature, orbs of black flying in all the directions.

The Collector never seems to tire from the barrage of attacks, still proceeding to leap into the air several times to deliver various twists and twirling kicks at the group. It goes for Ghost, only to get a face full of crimson flame as Grimmchild appears, hissing defensively in front of its caretaker before the Collector, spitting another fire ball.

Another leap for the rafters and a volley of more jars to fall. A few jars are easily destroyed by the Grimmchild, while Hornet and Quirrel land a few hits. Shards fly everywhere and while distracted by released vengeflies, Hornet lets out a sharp gasp to a shard of glass flying and pegging her in the shoulder. Her needle is dropped as she falls to her knees, hands reaching up to try to pull out the large shard. She feels someone by her, looking up from the pain long enough to see Hollow standing over her.

The larger sibling takes aim with their long nail, and with a critical hit, slashes at the Collector, who shrieks suddenly from their usual maniacal laughter. It hunches forward, coughing while all four arms grasp its middle. Void began to dribble off its face all the while still starring at the group with those glowing white eyes.

  
**"No.. no, it must be safe! It must be... protected! My love, my love... Protect the glow grub..."**

Ripping the glass out of her shoulder, Hornet winces at the sharp pain but wills herself to get up. Taking her needle, she holds it up, determination in her eyes.

"Everyone, attack together! Now!"

Leaping into the air, four weapons point towards their target. Quirrel comes down first, slashing across the void being, followed behind with Hollow, plunging the long nail into the Collector till the tip pegs into the floor only to rip it out again. Hornet comes in, whipping her needle back and forth, watching as the Collector yelps and bounces back and forth while orbs of void spill out with each attack. She jumps out of the way, watching as Grimmchild delivers a final fireball blast before Ghost rushes in, and slashes their pure nail into the Collector.

The Collector lurches back, arms out frantically as it shrieks, a panic sort of laugh emitting from it as void spills forth in gushing waves. It continues for a brief few seconds, till finally at last it seems to sigh out before falling forward for the floor. Its body immediately liquefies, black void seeping everywhere still it disappeared through the cracks, leaving no trace left.

"Haha! We did it!" Quirrel shouts, quite beside himself in this accomplishment. The battle must of woken back up the explorer in him, seeking adventures throughout his travels.

Hornet lets out a sigh of relief, only to turn her attention back to that one particular jar. Ignoring the growing pain in her shoulder, she hurries over to the pedestal.

"PK, get down!" She states before turning to Ghost. "Break the glass!"

Nodding, Ghost takes out their nail and with a single swipe, easily cuts the glass apart. Hornet looks over the pale child, making sure no glass embedded itself in his tiny body. With a sigh of relief that no harm came to the tiny Pale King, she felt something warm on her face. She reaches in, picking him up into her arms. He looks up at her, seeing the tears rush down at last and mews out.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry." She whispers, hugging the tiny king close, feeling those tiny hand wrap around her neck in response, whining slightly. Tears couldn't stop no matter how hard she tries, one hand cradling the child while the other finds itself massaging the little one's back.

"Please forgive me."

Quirrel approaches, only to finally get a good look at who it was they were rescuing. He stares in disbelief, not sure if this was perhaps a dream, a apparition, or maybe both?

"Hornet... is that... who I think it is?"

She stands up, carefully while still cradling the king child, the two of them not wanting to let go of the other. Hornet turns to Quirrel, presenting her charge, the pale glow eliminating from them.

"This is the Pale King." Was all she was able to mutter, unable to further explain how and why to the king's infant appearance. It didn't matter, all she cared about was him back in her safety.

Hollow motions for Ghost to check upstairs, just now noticing the faint sound of grubs possibly trapped. The smaller vessel nods, leaving the scene to allow for a more intimate moment.

For the moment, Quirrel merely seems to stare in awe and wonder over the king child. The child looks back at him after a moment from nuzzling affectionately under Hornet's chin, and tilts their head to one side. For a brief moment, there seemed to be a flash of recognition only for the infant to go back to nuzzling against that red fabric.

"I think he recognizes me?" Quirrel ponders aloud.

"Maybe, we tried a bunch of things to see if he remembers. So far, just acts like any normal baby. Unless he remembers your teacher?"

"Monomon?"

That got the child's attention again, starring at Quirrel with that soft expression. Yes, there was that small moment of recognition, the head tilt, as if trying to recall what that name meant. Again, he looks back away to nuzzle for affection, only to let out a small worried sounding mew and shifts away to one side.

Hornet glances down, concern for what could be wrong. Did that horrible void thing hurt him in any way?! Then it finally hit her, as pain returned to her senses and she traces to the source. How foolish she was, forgetting the injury to her shoulder, watching as the crimson fabric was starting to stain with her blood. The pain finally was setting in, and her arm going numb from the weight of the Pale King in her arms.

"Ah! You need help!" Quirrel tenses up before looking to Hollow, also sporting a similar injury and holding their hand against it to slow the flow of void.

"We all need to heal up." Hornet mutters, not wanting to hand the king off to Quirrel despite her injuries.

"There's a spa house nearby. We can use the hot springs at the top floor to heal our wounds."

Quirrel could only nod, eyes still upon the Pale King. So many questions flooded his mind, but knew to hold them till everything calms down to get the right answers. He glances behind him at hearing the Grimmchild's excited 'myah!' as Ghost comes back down from the upper floor. The grubs were freed and they were pocketing a new map into their cloak. Hollow motions with their head towards the exit, Ghost nodding before turning to face Grimmchild, waving their hand as if to say 'be nice, don't fight the Pale King again.' Grimmchild takes one good look at Hornet and the king child, letting out a slight curious if amused short yowl then lands back on Ghost's head, more content being there anyways.

Hornet adjusts her hold on the king child, not once wanting to let go despite her growing pain. Leaning in, she finds herself nuzzling back against the child's face. Maybe... just maybe, a little affection could change everything? For now, it was just a matter of leaving this broken place and seek out the location to heal their battle wounds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy reunion indeed! Now onto some more nicer things for a while soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just a quite heads's up, there's a very mild mention of possible bodily pain in this chapter, nothing super upsetting but I figured I'd cover my bases just in case. Otherwise most of the chapter is fairly tame.

The Pleasure House wasn't exactly Hornet's first choice to go rest, but it was the closest in proximity with healing hot spring water at the top floor. As it stands, she could only do so much, with one arm partially numbed from her injury and the other trying to balance the king child. Her cloak stained, it would take more than the falling rain from the city to properly clean it off.

The Pale King held onto Hornet's neck, not wanting to let go and opted to stare over her shoulder, which most of the time was glaring at the Grimmchild whenever it flew in too close and lightly growls. That got a quick "Hush." from Hornet, in no mood to have a repeat incident again.

Once at the top, the group would be welcomed to the sound of rushing water and the warm sensation in the air. There was a collective sigh of relief as they entered, already the spa starting to do wonders on their tired minds. Ghost takes one look at the group for a moment, then without warning dashes for the shallow end of the spa. With a small leap, they fall in, splashing hot water out onto the side. That got a small chuckle out of Quirrel.

"Looks like somebody's happy." He motions and goes to join the little Knight, sliding in on the opposite side. As soon as the warm water touches his body, Quirrel could feel a big wave of relief wash over him, feeling wounds slowly ebb away from the power of Soul that dwell within the waters.

Hornet could only chuckle once, shaking her head before pointing to another pool in the back closest to the fountain heads.

"Hollow you can go there, should be plenty deep for you to fit in."

The taller sibling slowly nods, before lifting their hand up for their bandage, tugging on it to release it.

"Oh, hang on." Hornet spots the bench nearby and proceeds to place the tiny king on it, hesitant on leaving him alone but no one was here but them.

Returning to Hollow's side, she helps best she can to undo the bandage off their head to allow the hot spring waters to sooth the crack on their mask. Once freed, Hollow turns and slips into the second pool, careful as they proceed till only their head sticks out from the glowing water. The water ripples away from them, an indication to that of a silent sigh of relief and comfort. Once they were comfortable enough, do they lean their horns into the flow of hot water from one fountain's mouth, soothing their mask's deep crack at last.

"Going to be joining us Miss Hornet?" Quirrel turns around and asks as the other picks up the infant again.

She remains silent at first, starring down at her charge before casting a glance to her companions.

"I think I'll be over at the private area. I want to make sure he's okay. Plus it wouldn't hurt if the king got some rest as well." She explains.

Quirrel slowly nods, understandingly only to flinch when water suddenly splashes up on him from behind. He turns back, seeing Ghost looking smug and lets out a small laugh of his own. Without warning, the pill bug proceeds to splash Ghost back and the two proceed with a splashing battle. That is until both get dunked in warm water when Hollow swam over, using their whole body to create a wave over the shallow wall that separated the pools by depth. Sure the laughter came from only one side, but the feelings were felt among the trio.

Hornet glances back one more time, shaking her head at the other's antics. Not going to complain, it was rare to have a moment to feel normal again, to let their worries and doubts drift away. Could this be another side effect of the King's return? Could it effect other survivors in the kingdom? Pulling a curtain to provide some privacy, she approaches the edge of the pool.

Quietly, she places the tiny Pale King down on the floor, kneeling beside him as she carefully removes her needle and cloak. She folds it up neatly till it served as a warm place for the infant to lay down on. Her needle would be kept further away from tiny hands, just in case. Now with the cloak off, she got a better look at her wounds. The glass shard had left a deep gash, blood still seeping but at a slow pace now. Various bruises everywhere, a few rough scrapes to her carapace. Things she wore with pride.

"Told you I could hold my own... " She whispers before slowly slipping into the warm waters.

A deep sigh of relief washes over her as she pushes down into the water up to her neck, watching the light of Soul radiate from her wounds as the healing process started. Everything felt so much better now, even more so now that the king was back under her care. She rests her chin to the edge of the pool, watching with interest at the infant.

The small Pale King was curled up on her cloak, but had not yet taken the moment to fall asleep. Instead, he seemed very keen into her, tiny hands crossed under his chin as if waiting for something, anything really. Maybe he was just so relived as she was to be back together? She waited a tentative moment, before reaching up with her good arm towards him. It was hesitant at first, unsure of what was going through her mind to warrant this action, only to just let the pieces fall in place as her hand reaches down and cradles the side of the infant's head.

The infant mews happily, leaning into the touch as if expecting that to happen after all. She runs her thumb up and down slowly, watching silently at the behavior. Yes, she convinced herself, the king surely has most of his memories forgotten. Just a child looking to be loved.

Hornet pondered back to that moment.

A child longing to be loved. 

The thought stung her in the core, yet could not pull herself away from comforting the king child.

"What am I going to do? I am in no position or experience to... practically _mother_ you. I... could take you to Midwife, but I don't think you'd appreciate Deepnest all that well. At least, not when I remembered your last visit." She whispered, though the sound of splashing and chuckling and hearing a 'all hail Little Ghost, king of the hot springs!' with laughter behind the curtain likely wouldn't be drowned out any time soon by her words.

"I wasn't prepared for this you know. You didn't exactly have the best timing to decide to randomly show up. If you planned this, I was expecting... well, much older and more independent than... this." She continues, moving her hand away silently only to pause as one tiny hand reaches out to grasp at one of her fingers.

Hornet perks up, observing the child seem to examine her hand, as if trying to figure out the workings. He glances up only once, then back to her palm before nuzzling right into it. She wonders if this was some form of apology, though for what was her best guess. For the squabble with the Grimmchild? The argument? Or maybe, just maybe, he remembers his past just enough to warrant a smidgen of humility out of the king just enough to ask for forgiveness for his mistakes? She wasn't sure if it was any of them, but at the same time, maybe it was the ideal moment to start anew? It would be tough, but she faced tougher foes.

"It's... okay." She manages to whisper. "I.. I forgive you."

At the end of her words, the king child glances up, starring into her eyes with a certain focus. She'd never seen him act like this before and the stare was almost unnerving. She could of protest, make some sort of remark, but as soon as the child stares her in the eyes, something catches the child's attention and looks up to let out a warning hiss, tiny wings slightly flexing.

Hornet looks up in time to see a miserable looking Grimmchild, slightly wet from Ghost's antics and decided to let their adoptive parent do as they pleased. Spotting the more quiet pair away from the group, it would come in for a landing close to the Pale King. Before another tiny growl escaped, Hornet takes a finger and taps it on his head.

"Be nice. I know you two don't get along but just this once let instincts slide? If anything for my sanity."

A small huff answered Hornet from the Pale King, and somehow seems to puff out his chest a little in protest. Child or not, he at least knew he was a higher being and there's only so much room in a kingdom like Hallownest.

Hornet merely gives the child a stern glance before removing her hand away, grasping the edge of the pool. Turning around, she lets in and out a few heavy breaths before sucking in air and completely submerges, looking to sooth any last scrapes and cuts to her mask. The waters felt so warm, so inviting. It was if she could stay forever, but this was not just a moment of relief, but an endurance test. She would wait, watching the bubbles rise in front of her. Only the very tips of her horns breached the surface, all the while she focuses, feeling down to her very core. She needed air.

Slow to rise, Hornet felt something... It surprised her, and she lets out a few bubbles, unable to look up. It felt like a hand, reaching down to gently touch her on one of her horns. Was it Hollow? Concentrating, it wouldn't take very long to realize... the hand had claws. Something Hollow did not have anymore. Familiar curved claws, delicately running up and down, enough to make her panic. At last she managed to glance upwards before her air completely depletes and stares in confusion.

Through the rippling of water, the hand retreats and it would appear as if the Pale King was standing there, watching her in his full grown glory, almost contently and at peace. The image shocked her so much that she accidently lets out her air out and immediately breaks the surface to gasp for breath.

No adult Pale King.

Instead, she finds the infant version curled up on her cloak asleep finally. Resting right on top of him with one wing stretched over like a tiny blanket was Grimmchild, with a tiny smug smile. It was for lack of words, adorable. Maybe the two finally came to a mutual understanding long enough to not tear each other apart?

Letting out a small sigh to catch her breath, Hornet takes this moment to inspect her injuries in how far they've heal. The large gash still needed some time to recover. So, with another breath held in, she goes back under the water, only this time she waits to see if the King would make an appearance again. Was it her imagination? A apparition playing tricks on her? So she waits, yet nothing appears.

Mildly disappointed, yet also content that nothing else would come of it, Hornet pops her head back out, glancing around. Still nothing. Maybe it was the stress over the last few days that wore her down? She didn't want to admit it, that she was showing some sort of weakness, especially in front of the Pale King.

Thus, Hornet finds herself a small ledge nearby where she would place herself between the king child and the only entrance by the curtain and leans up against the edge. Fatigue finally caught on and she ends up drifting herself asleep.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A splash of water startled Hornet awake. She lets out a small gasp, looking around the room. Everything was quiet, even the fountains mysteriously stopped flowing their heated waters. The lights were now dim, casting an eerie faint glow on the spa room. Hornet frantically looks around. No Quirrel, no siblings... no Pale King.

"Wha!? Where is everyone!?" She shouts, only getting the echo of her voice back. The silence alone was enough to unnerve her. She had to get out and find everyone, where could they have possibly go? On top of that, her needle and cloak had vanished as well.

"Very funny! Ha ha, great joke! You all can come out now and give my stuff back, I'm not playing!"

Again, no answer.

Just as Hornet was about to call out again, a sound finally answers her back and it chills her to her core. It came from the fountain heads, a goopy choking sound. Were the pipes clogged? Without warning, the mouths of the fountain began spelling forth black ooze and she knew exactly what it was.

Void.

In a panic, Hornet tries to swim for the edge, to escape the increasing volume of void filling the hot spring, turning the water black in its approach. She wasn't quite fast enough.

A tendril of void rips through the water, wrapping itself around one her legs. She screams, thrashing about to try to get away, kicking to have the tendril let go. Then she felt the icy cold sting pierce her leg. Void was seeping into her, and in the process, hollowing her out.

"No! No no! Help! Someone help me!" She screams out, hands grasping the edge of the pool for dear life.

Oh it felt like sheer ice, the leg going completely numb and her other falls victim shortly thereafter. Kicking and swimming were getting more difficult, her lower half not responding to her desperate attempts. Fingers dig into the edge, her tiny claws no match for the slippery surface. The icy feeling was now up to her mid-section, the void now fully engulfing the pool and dragging her further downwards. Tendrils lash out everywhere, wrapping her around like horrid vines, each one drilling and piercing into her body, sending more waves of icy sensations. Her hands became weak and with no more strength left in her arms, loses her grip and starts being pulled away from the ledge.

To weak to call out, she nearly gives in to her fate, to become hollowed out completely.

A pale light refused to let that happened.

That familiar clawed hand. It reaches out, grasping Hornet's right hand not yet consumed by Void as it drags her further in. Her mind begins to fuzz, thoughts hard to formulate, feeling void replace her tears falling from her mask.

"_Hornet! Child! Fight back!_"

That voice, who was it? It sounds familiar yet so distant?

Hornet... was that her name?

Was she...

Were they...

It...?

"_Crimson Light, fight back! Do not let your fears and your regrets overcome you!_"

Something stirred within.

"_Daughter, fight!_"

A pale red light erupted, firing the void in all directions as she was pulled away from its clutches.

Then she screamed.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hornet awoke from her nightmare, splashing water only to look up at a shadow looming overhead. It took her a brief moment but at last her vision clears and a concern Hollow stands overhead, water merely chest level to them. Behind her, Ghost and Quirrel, holding a very concern infant king. It takes her a moment more to realize Hollow was using their arm to keep her from sinking under.

"Are you okay Miss!? You suddenly screamed and we thought something snuck into the spa and.." Quirrel started, trying to keep the Pale King from squirming slightly, mewing in protest.

"I'm.. I'm fine. I must of dozed off and..." She mutters, thinking back on what happened. It felt real, too real. Yet... it couldn't have been, could it? She was still herself, her own being. Nothing felt cold or hollowed out, the void never came through the fountain heads, still pouring hot spring water as it should be.

"Just a bad dream."

It didn't seem right, to tell them what she saw in the dream, what happened to her. She turns her attention back, eyes landing on the king child. The pair exchanged stares, and Hornet pondered silently if what she experienced was truly a bad dream. It had to be, the king never knew of her given name. He always referred to her as simply 'child'. Certainly never openly called her daughter...

With help from Hollow, Hornet climbs out from the pool, taking a moment to shake off dry. Her wounds were gone, healed to mere scar lines on her carapace as indications from her previous battle. In time those will be gone too. Ghost offers her her cloak, to which she gladly places back on.

"Thank you little Ghost." She whispers before retrieving her needle as Hollow exits the pool, looking better but will forever carry a sealed crack on their mask, the deep marks on their mid-section and of course their missing arm.

"So, where to from here Miss?" Quirrel asks, only for Hornet to turn around, offering her arms to hold the infant to which Quirrel happily does.

"I hadn't really thought of anywhere in particular. Just someplace safe for the king to hide out. Normally I would suggest refugee in that town on the surface, Dirtmouth. However, I don't know if bringing him up would be a good idea, don't want any prying eyes to catch a glimpse. Just too much of a risk."

"Then I know the perfect place."

Hornet tilts her head to one side, curious before figuring out quickly where Quirrel had in mind, and she lets out a confident chuckle and nods.

"Alright, lets all go then. Lead the way."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deep, down below any influences of pale light on the kingdom of Hallownest, far beyond any that would dare travel into its darken caverns, the Abyss silently waits.

Time here is but a stand still, nothing moves, nothing changes. All is still, all silent. The great expanse of the the Void lake was still, a sheet of black glass undisturbed by anything that might call this haunted place their domain. Not even the shades that wandered about now and then, came close to the water's edge and it would remain as such till now.

From the ceiling, droplets of void began to appear, seeping through the cracks of the cavern. It jiggled free in growing globs, rolling downwards from rock-face to rock jutting out overlooking the lake. It was a slow crawl, the remains of the Collector dribbling down till it was close to the water's surface. In a unceremonious fall, the blob of void dives into the lake, disturbing it's smooth surface.

It drifts below, deeper and deeper no bug would every get the chance to see, a massive chasm cut from the caverns centuries ago. The blob of void disperses, becoming one with the lake. At last a fragment lands at the bottom... or what could be perceived as the bottom. Slowly, something... stirs.

One by one, six white narrow eyes open up, tasting the void that trailed near it's head with a black forked tongue. That taste... oh how it remembers that taste. The scent from air particles it had not sense in years, having thought it would know the last of it. But there was no mistaking it.

The Pale Light had returned, cheated death by it's black tendrils. It was here, back in this ruined kingdom... and thus must be punished, permanently once and for all.

A horrible screeching roar echoes throughout the Abyss, sending shades scurrying into their broken and cracked masks to hide.

The ancient monster awakens, and desires to take out the pale light that thought it could best the Void a second time... Now there will be no more second chances..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise the next chapter will be a breather, some extra R&R for our group. Thanks to everyone who's followed this story so far as my first Hollow Knight fanfiction. If you like what you've read, drop a comment! I appreciate all the feedback as it helps encourage me to keep on writing!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment to relax, finally a breather for our group. Well, as relaxing as one can be in a spar match.

Gentle lapping of water echoes throughout the grand cavernous space. A beautiful blue hue gives off a luminous glow, creating a sense of serene and peace. One might find the place magical. The Blue Lake seemed like a near endless sea, casting its glow crystalline glow for any and all who visited its shores to escape the turmoils of the world around them.

Today, however, the steady ting of metal on metal accompanied the lapping water's serenade in a focused beat.

Hornet stood with her needle out, Hollow in front of her with their long nail. The two seize each other up, before she leaps in, taking a swing to which the vessel parry back. Undeterred, she lets out a slight chuckle before going for a new attack again, their blades pinging against one another. She leaps over her sibling, hoping to get a strike from behind. Yet, as always, they were faster, parrying back.

Nearby, Quirrel and Ghost watch as the other two spar back and forth, seeing Hornet acting a lot more her normal self. Ah the wonders of a good hot spring. In Quirrel's lap, he had just manage to get the infant Pale King down for a nap after treating the king to his personal jar of honey straight from the Hive Kingdom, nuzzling into his makeshift cloak now and then. It was rather cute, watching him twitch a hand or wing now and then, smelling of sweet honey they managed to get on their cloak in tiny spots. Still a messy eater.

It was very tempting for Ghost to dreamnail the tiny king to see what he might be dreaming about... but that could incur the wraith of a sister. So instead, they sat, watching the spar match between the older siblings, the Grimmchild letting out a tired yawn while nestled between their parent's horns.

"Your form is very good Miss Hornet!" Quirrel calls out, trying to encourage her in this positive landscape.

A single huff escaped her only to block an attack from Hollow.

"Yeah... but not enough." She states then glances to Quirrel.

"Still not interested in joining us? Hollow could teach you a thing or two with the reverse blade grip."

Hornet tilts her head to the side from her question, only to react and flinch, drawing her needle up to block Hollow. The two have a shoving match, the older vessel having a sort of smug look on their shell.

"Yeah I know Hollow, I need to pay attention!"

"Well Miss Hornet, I think it would be wise if I stayed over here and watch the king. You know, in case he tries to wander off again or trouble comes back."

Another ting of metal and Hornet is nearly brought down to her knees but staggers herself back up. If she falls on her back or on the ground in some form, the spar was over. So with a kick, she leaps into the air, clearing over Hollow. The vessel follows her moves, their long nail grazing against the edge of her needle before she lands on the side with the lake behind her.

"Alright, your loss. The Knight's quite capable at watching small things."

At that remark, Grimmchild looks up, a sneer on its face before letting out a small annoyed hiss. That awarded it with a small bop on the head from Ghost to calm it down.

Taking the cue, Hornet charges forth at Hollow, swinging her needle in hopes of landing a hit. Despite down an arm, Hollow is able to hold their own quite well, yet they held back, not wanting Hornet to actually get hurt. They received way more harder training than what Hornet's skills might have picked up. Still, so long as she was enjoying this sparring match, Hollow was content to whatever she wanted in a fight.

Another series of blocks and misses and Hornet starts to ponder if her strategy was losing focus. Or perhaps she needed some new techniques? That's when as she swipes at Hollow again and they go to block with her nail, she finally gets the hint and lets out a soft hiss.

"Hollow! Don't hold back. You always held back when we spar. Come on now, I want to spar at your full potential." She complains.

Hollow pauses, starring her down. Full potential... too many times have they heard that before, but coming from the Pale King's mouth, not Hornet's. They look down at their nail, noting the cracks and age on it. Last thing needed was Hornet getting hurt or worse. How many times did they spar in their youth only for them to get carried away and her injured to the point it cost her leaving the White Palace? But that was then... this is now.

They gaze back up to Hornet, needle in hand in a defensive pose and offer her a tilt of their head, as if to ask 'are you sure?'.

"I'm ready for it Hollow, trust me."

The older sibling remains still, as if contemplating. Then, without warning, they charge Hornet full on, energy rippling behind them. She asked for it.

Hornet barely had enough time to react, as a volley of nail swings ricochet off her needle. She narrowly has enough time to recover before witnessing Hollow suddenly disappear right in front of her, only catching a glimpse of their form going completely black, eyes glowing white. She flips around, using her nail to block the teleportation attack. They teleport again and Hornet sees them up in the air, nail held over their head. In response, beams of light glow from the ground to which she dodges as Hollow drives the long nail into the ground and summons forth soul swords erupting.

As the battle rages on, Ghost watches intently, seeing how fair Hornet can against the once sealed vessel. So far so good, but she needed to get a strike in eventually. Quirrel watches in silence as well, though his worry ever so grew. Hollow would never be at their absolute full power when they were once called the Pure Vessel, but what power and strength they did have left was still powerful enough to test Hornet's skills.

Hornet tries to catch a breath, and mentally kicking herself for demanding Hollow to fight this hard. She was not into the power of charms as Ghost was, her idea of combat was raw skills, a true testament of being a survivor. Yet, why couldn't she land a blow? Hollow holds their nail up best they can before charging forward. Hornet leaps over them again, and finally her needle tags the vessel in the back, just barely.

That got a involuntary reaction out of her older sibling and before she could react, their long nail sends her flying. She yelps, crashing into the lake. At once everyone tenses up, only for her to pop out from the surface, completely soaking wet. She swims out of the water, shaking feverishly to dry off.

"Miss! Are you alright?" Quirrel finally asks.

Taking a moment to regain her barrings, Hornet staggers back up, slightly annoyed but at least nothing like the bruises and cuts she used to get as a child.

"I'm fine." She mutters. "Guess I deserve that."

Hollow offers an apologetic posture but then quickly goes into a 'told you so.' sort of pose, standing tall. Hornet only groans out in response. Well, at least now she understood why her father was so adamant about her not sparing with Hollow at full strength.

"Guess I'll take a break then."

Sitting down at the edge of the blanket, she watches as Ghost suddenly gets up, and approaches Hollow, gesturing with their hands over something. Must be speaking in their void language. Something Hornet was both thankful and not at the same time that she lacked the ability to hear them. If she did, she might as well of been a void-base being like them. Her attention changed the moment something squirmed into her lap.

Starring down, Hornet would see the infant king riled up from his nap, and immediately seeks her out before crawling back up into a comfortable ball and nods off. My, quite the clingy wyrm. She watches silently, hesitant before her hands reach down, fingers just barely running up and down the king child's back while mindful to avoid the wings tucked neatly together.

"There has to be a reason why he's just... clingy to me."

"Could mistaken you for Mom?" Quirrel suggested, only to shrink back when he gets the fastest glare ever.

"Don't even bring up the topic. I'm not really all that interested in the concept. I'm just... tolerating this till he finds a way to grow up faster."

Relaxing back down, Hornet watches the tiny king nuzzle into her knee while she continues to give him that delicate back rub. It seems to really help keeping him calm down. Who was she kidding... this was cute even if a part of her wanted to revoke. At least he didn't seem to mind her cloak being slightly damp.

"Quirrel.." She speaks after a quite moment, receiving a hum in return.

"Did your teacher keep any records about... Wyrms and all? I only ask because I find it strange how the king is in this infant form and not back in his original Wyrm form. That would of made some sense in coming back, at least for me. The king didn't really talk much about his former life to me growing up. Said it wasn't worth any concern over on accounts of so few left in the world."

Quirrel leans back on his hands, starring off to the lake, seeking any memories that might surge back up. A few did managed to reveal themselves.

"I don't think Monomon held much records about Wyrms in general. Most accounts at the time were mostly fabrications from the Pale King's absences from public view. Heck there was even one account that the king was some form of, heh heh, "were-wyrm"! Where on certain times of the seasons he would disappear and become this.. giant white winged creature with scales instead of a shell, a long tail, and have some sort of fire breathing ability to go about devouring other wyrms who couldn't become that thing. What a silly idea."

The pair suddenly hear rapid giggles and look down to see the tiny Pale King in the midst of a giggling fit, covering his mouth with both hands only to continue giggling. Did.. did the Pale King understood what they were saying? There was the recognition of Monomon's name before, could this be another clue?

"Huh, y-your highness? Can you understand us now?" Quirrel tries, getting the infant to peer back at him, only to let out a small squeal and curls in to more giggling.

That's when Hornet notices her hand was tucked under the lowest set of wings and when her tiny claws gentle moves in circles, the king child squeals again, wiggling back from the touch. That got the attention from the vessels, coming over to peer down, seeing if the king was alright.

"Oh... my... The Pale King's ticklish. I had no idea."

A deep chuckle escapes from Hornet's throat. Long had she thought the idea that if the Pale King ever came back, she would be there to strangle his neck for his transgressions to the kingdom, to the siblings, and to her. This, however, was a suitable substitute to 'subdue' the king. So working her fingers as if weaving together thread, Hornet sets to bring the infant to tears laughing.

"That's right, you get what you deserve!" Hornet finds herself laughing alongside the infant, so infectious even Quirrel manages a few genuine chuckles out of himself. Oh what shame that Hollow and Ghost were forcibly silent to join in.

The poor king was at his daughter's mercy, wiggling back and forth giggling a storm. Tiny hands attempt to reach over to get her to cease, but that only causes her to shift her hands around and find that the underside was just as sensitive to such attacks. She pauses, allowing the infant a few huffs of laughter to catch his breath.

"Oh, you thought I was done with you?" She laughs and reaches to flip the child on their back, going for the underbelly.

So much squealing was had, the infant now to tears in laughter, tiny legs under the robes kicking about. Poor thing might turn a shade red in the face from all this contagious laughter. At last, finally, Hornet withdraws allowing him to finally catch a real breath. Soon as he felt like he could breath again, the king child proceeds to nuzzle closer to Hornet's chest to which she wraps her arms around the small body into a secure embrace.

Somehow, this all eased down Hornet. Was it the lake's peaceful allure or just the king child pulling the adorable card, she wasn't sure. Her attention changed when she looks back up, seeing Ghost and Hollow now engaged in sparring, their nails clanging louder and with focus. That also gained the tiny king's attention, watching with keen interest as the two vessels practice back and forth.

"Hey Ghost! Here's a challenge for you. No charms, nail only." She calls out, letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh, good idea. The Knight does have a knack for the use of charms." Quirrel adds.

Ghost looks to them, only to seem to pout and place their charm box with the others, only for Grimmchild to snatch it under a wing with a cute little 'nyah' and settles back into their own nap. The Knight returns to Hollow, who was merely watching the small pout, before reaching for something under their own cloak and tosses something towards Hornet. She manages to catch them mid-air, opening her hands.

Two charms never before seen by anyone, still glimmering. One metallic white with the king's brand emblem in the center and the other what appeared to be a many branching tree with white flowers tuck inside the circle.

Quirrel leans in to get a better look, as the two vessels return to their spar without their charms.

"Oh those are... very special charms. The King's Vision and Unstaggering Branch. I've only seen them once now that I can recall on a trip to the palace with Monomon. The King's Vision increases the Hollow Knight's magic use, attuned to the Pale King's own Soul Magic while the Unstaggering Branch from the White Lady. It's a healing charm, by absorbing Soul in the air. Both made specifically for the Hollow Knight alone."

"Huh, interesting. I'm not interested in the use of charms. I always prefer to use raw skills. Tools are fine, but enhancements like these... Maybe something could appear to change my mind but for now, I'm happy with my needle by my side."

A sudden mew returned Hornet's gaze to the Pale King, who reaches up with one hand towards the charms. She sits there perplexed until the child manages to snatch one of the charms from her hand, the Unstaggering Branch. Hornet and Quirrel watch as the infant stares at the charm, tiny hands gripping it as if afraid to lose it. Then, he leans in and hugs it close, like a lost toy found.

"PK... you remember her, your wife? The White Lady?" Hornet dare asks, ignoring the vessels behind her having left their nails to the ground and were in the midst of a makeshift wrestling match over a silent argument of form, Hollow jerking their remaining arm about after Ghost clings to their hand like sticky sap.

The infant glances up at Hornet with one eye, face still half snuggling the charm. There! That look of recognition. The King had to of remembered some things.

"She's... alive, too. We can take you to her, but she probably won't recognize you. At least physically. She's..." Hornet explains, only to pause in her words. How best to explain to the king his wife's been held up in a burrow for who knows how long waiting for her king to return and in the process loses her vision?

Instead, Hornet gets that glance for a brief moment again only for the king child to go back to snuggling the charm, mewing softly as if it were a mere toy. A heavy sigh escapes Hornet, one born of frustration. It was if the king's attention was flicker of light. One moment it was as if he remembers only to quickly lose to a infantile mind of innocence.

"Well you can't say you didn't try Miss Hornet. May have to wait till he's older to reclaim old memories." Quirrel tries to comfort best he could.

"I was so sure something would stick, we tried the King's idol earlier and that didn't work." Hornet mutters, only to perk up to the sound of heavy splashing behind them.

Gazing over her shoulder, both vessels were in the shallow end of the lake, Ghost clinging to Hollow's leg while the older vessel attempts to shoo them off only to fall into the lake off balance again. Apparently the silent argument got heated enough to warrant getting soaked. She shakes her head, watching the two continue to wrestle one another until finally the siblings reached an stalemate.

"Oh will you two knock it off! You're both acting like a couple of fools!" She shouts, getting tired of the antics.

Well that seems to perk up the little Knight's attention. Hoping off from their current position, Hollow's horns, and hobbles over to Hornet and Quirrel. They nudge Grimmchild, who seems quite peaceful sleeping and no interest in waking. Ghost waits, prods again with no response.

Noticing the issue, the infant peers up from the charm he held, and in that moment, taunts the other godkin, summoning a tiny Soul dagger and firing it inches from the other's face. That got the Grimmchild all riled up, waking up with an angry series of 'nyahs!' and spatting fire into the air as Ghost grabs their charm case and reaches up to pat their foster child on the head.

"That wasn't very nice." Hornet growls under her breath, only to get the smallest smug look on the king child's face, followed by a faint hiss of a chuckle.

Pulling out from their cloak, Ghost presents their map, getting everyone's attention. The location they pointed to however, was enough for Hornet to tense up, in complete bewilderment if a little disgust the sibling would even suggest going to.

"Oh NO! We're not going there! I'm not subjecting the Pale King to that retched coliseum! Something he himself, outlawed inside the kingdom! You're going in way over your head." Hornet protests, getting a confused glance from the infant.

The smaller vessel merely stares at Hornet for a good solid half minute only to go back to the map and shows the location to Hollow. They tilt their head in interest, starring at the marker then slightly glances up at Hornet only to look back to the map and ends up tapping a finger to which Ghost nods, rolling the map back up.

"Looks like they've made their minds this time around. Surely it's not that bad could it? If anything, it'll give them something to do with excess energy to burn." Quirrel comments, trying to find a middle ground in this sibling argument.

Oh how Hornet hated being outnumbered like this. However, in their defense most of everything they've done up until this point was mainly Hornet's lead to which the others just followed along. So unable to continue this tug of war argument, she mentally decides if anything, she can be backup in case the trials went horribly wrong.

"Fine, we'll go but don't do anything stupid Ghost. You have a knack for getting into trouble on your own." Hornet finally agrees, standing up with the infant Pale King in her arms as she sets to put the blue cloak back on him to hide his appearance. No doubt there will be a large crowd to watch the little Knight fight.

"I just have a bad feeling about this."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Coliseum of Fools... but who's the bigger fool? The one face deep into the fray or the one who fails to see the danger approaching?

The faint cheers of the crowd and battle drums inside made Hornet's shoulders tense up.

Standing outside the Coliseum of Fools, Ghost was currently counting their geo, making sure they had enough to pay for their fee to attend the new trials that was set for the day. Something new and fresh supposively that would knock one's carapace off in promised gladiatorial entertainment. Hollow leans in, watching their smaller sibling silently count from their geo bag.

"Don't even think about joining Hollow!" Hornet quickly pipes in, her tension unwavering. Equally sharing that was the infant Pale King, giving the a tiny face of disgust at the site of the massive dead bug head turned entrance.

Hollow leans back up, starring at Hornet without much movement added. Agreement? Disappointment?

"Going to have to agree with Hornet on this one. I do not doubt your strength and abilities, but in this case I feel it would be more important that at least one of you stays back, just in case the trials end up pitting the two of you together in to the death combat." Quirrel adds in, making it a point that even though this was not a great location to be, Ghost wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Besides, you can watch Father for a moment, my shoulder's starting to get numb again."

Hollow just stands there when all of a sudden their arm is unceremoniously filled with confused baby Pale King, starring up at him with those big eyes. The pair just stare back and forth, not a peep coming out of the infant. That is, until he folds his arms under the blue cloak and gives the vessel a pout. All the more reason for them to hold the child king closer against them in a safe embrace. Understood, protect the king first and foremost.

Hornet feels a light tug to her cloak, glancing down to see Ghost was ready to enter in the special event trials. She sighs out, looking into her own pouch of geo collected.

"You're not seriously entering yourself are you Miss Hornet!?" Quirrel exclaimed as she whispered numbers, tiny claws flicking through her geo.

"It's to pay to watch. You have to pay to get in either as a audience member or a fighter. Thankfully I can cover us. Hollow, hide PK. I doubt they'll let him in and if they do, I rather not have to climb over the railing to rescue him from being used as bait over some barbarian bug."

The vessel nods, slipping the king child under the cloak, to which surprisingly was a relief for him. Hide away so he didn't have to witness these primitive minded buffoons make a mockery out of themselves. All they got out from him was another annoyed huff before settling into the crook of Hollow's arm. This place wasn't worth wailing up a storm over.

The group proceeds inside, getting a groan of distaste out of Hornet. The echoes of the crowds in the main arena was ear drowning. Whatever was going on must of been big to cause quite the commotion. They stop before one bug, hanging upside down from chains in the ceiling. They look over, noting the group before eyes settled on Ghost.

"Ah! The Fool Champion returns to our humble Coliseum!" Little Fool excitedly announces.

"We had our doubts you would not attend such a spectacular event being held. Ah, I see you have brought companions along with you? Come to test your might in our trials? We still have openings for the main categories before the grand trial begins."

"Er... no. We're just here to watch Ghost. There's still audience fees at this place right?" Hornet replies, still a little apprehensive.

"Normally yes but as you are the champion's companions, fees are wavered today only! You might find yourselves in a packed attendance, I'm afraid. Are you sure you're not interested in participating in our challenges? Your lanky friend behind you's long nail seems to of witness many a exciting battle."

Before Hollow could motion for anything, Hornet merely holds her hand up, shaking her head. To Hollow or to this chained up bug could be anyone's guess, maybe both.

"No, thank you. They've seen too much fight themselves and deserve a break. Ghost here is more than capable."

The Little Fool merely nods, not looking disappointed at the rejection thought it was hard to tell with them hanging upside down.

"Very well then, it's 1,000 Geo for the special event. Why so high is because of the nature of which this trial will take place."

Ghost reaches into their geo pouch, and proceeds to count out to the needed amount, Hornet still shaking her head slowly in disbelief. She starts to ponder if this is how Ghost trained to defeat her to acquire the King's Brand to access the Abyss? Just being in the lobby alone was enough for her to want to turn around and leave. This wasn't a good place. Bugs coming here to test their might and strength only to die at the edge of a blade? With the kingdom still in the midst of recovery, the idea of bugs still coming here instead of attending more important affairs just didn't settle well with her.

"We're going to go find someplace to sit, good luck out there Ghost and try not to get killed." She states before motioning to Hollow and Quirrel to follow towards a flight of stairs leading to the bleachers while Ghost proceeds to the fighter's pit to prepare for their turn.

After ascending up a uneven flight of stairs, they find themselves in the light of the arena. The house was completely packed, the crowd already in the midst of cheering as a few fighters in the ring battle it out on a thin platform over spikes. It takes some careful maneuvering, but at last they manage to find one spot in the top row for the trio to find a place to sit. A few audience members take a few glances at them, whispering things about how they look out of place and pondering why none of them were participating in the trials judging by their weapons at their sides.

Hornet shoots them a sideways glare before settling in her seat, still looking uncomfortable about the whole situation. She nearly jumps as the audience roars into laughter as one fighter dashes to attack another, only to slip and fall into the spikes, spelling their end. Quirrel merely leans back, not exactly into the fray as the crowd was. Why did Ghost want to come here again?

"I really don't get it. All this just to prove to no one and maybe some small prize? And that's if you make it out alive?"

Shrugging, Hornet couldn't really add more to the statement, merely watching with vague interest of the trials a more gladiators continue to battle it out, weapons clanking against one another or against small dangerous beasts captured to continue the blood sport. If there was one thing Hornet learned growing up on her own surviving, was how the various other tribes taught her the honorable way of fighting and for survival. From the Hive Kingdom to the Mantis Tribes, their techniques and strategies aided her in dodging the infection. Now, seeing all of this was more akin to a cruel joke.

Hollow merely stands still, neither joining in with the crowd or looking any form of distaste. In fact, at least to their sibling's eyes, she wondered if the vessel wanted to join, if anything to relive the old days of small squabble conflicts to a few epic battles. Or maybe they were just silently waiting for this to be all over so they could move on to safer pathways with the Pale King still in a fragile form?

They feel faint wiggling against their chest and gaze down to watch as the tiny head of the Pale King pokes out from their cloak to get some fresh air, only to let out a short whine at what he was seeing which was mostly the back shells of bugs in front. Hollow merely keeps a silent eye on their infant father, unable to do much of anything with only one arm. So long as the crowd was too busy enjoying the entertainment, there really wasn't much threat that could harm the king child if he stays hidden.

On the other hand, the infant was in fact getting bored of starring at bug backs and Hollow's constant stare as if waiting for a command from the king. He glances around, sees Hornet to the left and proceeds to crawl for her lap instead, only to get scooped back up by Hollow and placed back into the vessel's lap. This goes on for a good three or four trips before the tiny king turns to Hollow face to face, puffs up his chest and lets out a small hiss, wings fluttering against his back.

Hollow certainly wasn't expecting that sort of reaction and promptly nudges their sister with their elbow.

"What?" Hornet glances back over just in time to avoid a decapitation and cheering from the crowd. Poor Quirrel can only watch with wide eyes at the brutality below in the pit, clearly not use to the idea of blood sports as entertainment.

Soon as Hornet's attention was gained, does the king child make his escape and climbs into Hornet's lap instead, looking more content now before gazing up at her. He lets out a specific mew that by now, she's finally grown accustom to.

"Right now?" She questions and lets out a small sigh when the infant lets out the same mew again but with more focus.

With one hand, she rummages through her cloak pockets before finding a small container and spoon inside it. Opening the jar, she carefully spoons out a tiny glob of honey before offering it to the child. He gleefully leans in, holding onto her wrist for balance before lapping up the sticky sweet. At least this gave Hornet a break from watching the arena battles. They still had a while before Ghost's special trial would begin. At least the honey was soothing the little king, quickly finishing off the spoonful and eagerly awaits another.

The sudden crowd cheers break Hornet's attention for a moment, glancing up with the spoon hovering just out of the infant's reach.

"Miss Hornet, I think it's Ghost's trial now!" Quirrel leans in to announce.

"Oh. Well, hopefully this will be a quick battle. I rather not linger here anymore than necessary."

Out parades the Knight and the crowd wildly cheers, say for Hornet who makes a quick yelp from a small nip to her arm and realize the spoon still in the air and out of the infant's reach, thus quickly rectifys it, muttering a few curses under her collar.

"Always impatient for meals, aren't we?" She mutters, offering the second spoonful of honey to the king child, who gladly laps it up, if a tad messily this time around.

Down below in the pit, the gates slam shut, locking into place as Ghost approaches the center, ready for their new set of challenges. They were doing this alone with Grimmchild along, dismissed back into their charm. At once the cages lift up, opening to reveal a barrage of belflies who immediately screech and dive bomb the knight. With speed on their side, Ghost dodges out of the way as the creatures explode. Another set of cages, opening up and releasing three winged fools into the air. They fly in, swinging their nails only for Ghost to simply look up from the ground. Something like a dark pull draws into the knight, only to release in a explosive shriek of void and soul, sending the winged fools to the ground.

The crowd cheers before the ground rumbles, and Ghost leaps into the air onto a brought up platform, spikes now lining the floor. More cages and a swarm of apsids is unleashed but for a brief moment before one by one, the knight easily takes them out with their nail. With the last aspid down, the cages roll back up, releasing a mixture of vengeflies and belflies. Again, it didn't take Ghost much effort to defeat these enemies. The platforms disappear, leaving behind only one for the knight to stand on, and in comes half a dozen Armored Squits, buzzing about before taking aim and dive to skewer Ghost.

Unable to dodge with lack of platforms, Ghost settles on taking a leap for a column, gripping it in their tiny talons before climbing up to as high as they were allowed. In one fell swoop, they dive bomb back to the single platform, easily taking out half the enemies.

The Pure Nail is swung around, whipping through enemy after enemy. It almost seems... boring for Ghost. These beasties had become too easy to defeat, they could probably take this trial on blindfolded.

Another round of various fools, Sturdy, Shielded, Winged, Heavy... Enemies Ghost was skilled in taking down regardless of on the ground, on platforms or leaping from side to side of the arena to strike down their foes. At the fourth wave, the East gate opens, letting in a pair of Mantis Traitors being held captive. They hiss at the knight, charging forth to attack together. Ghost prepares for the impact, nail at the ready just off center of the middle of the arena.

The buzzsaws were new.

Ghost tenses up, watching as the saws rise from the ground and chews up the traitors. The crowd goes wild at the new machines added to the carnage. They stand there, looking frozen in place. Memory of the dream version of the White Palace floods their vision. A trap, a maze concocted from the paranoia of a king in the death throws of desperation. The Path of Pain only adding more to the chaos of a suppose memory.

The drums change tune, picking up pace as one blade became a dozen. Ghost ducks under one blade, and rolls to one side to avoid another. They gaze up, saws falling from the ceiling which they narrowly avoid, one blade managing to nick a section of cloak. The crowd continues to cheer, watching as the poor Knight dodges back and forth the blades coming in waves. At one point the floor becomes covered in the rotating evils, forcing them to bounce off them with their nail. This was worse than any enemies presented in the coliseum.

Back in the audience, the group was tense as stone. Was this the special the trial was about?! Hornet wanted to just leap in there and pull their sibling out of the fray. This was beyond just a simple slaughter of cannon fodder, this was madness! Poor Quirrel couldn't bare to watch, covering his eyes to look away, barely muttering a 'tell me when its over' under his breath. Hollow remains still, gazing distantly at their sibling. They, too, have memories involving the circular weapons but probably not the same as what Ghost had to endure

The only one deeply fascinated with all this was of course the infant Pale King. Though the only difference was his hands placing over his ears to muffle the screeching sound of metal on metal. Regardless, the tiny king keeps watch, only to whine when the person in front of him moves just slightly and blocks his view. The child glances back to Hornet then to Hollow. In a flash, tiny wings take to the air and Hollow stiffens up and out of their distant stare to feel weight between their horns. Gazing upwards would find the Pale King perched on Hollow's mask, half dangling the end of his tiny robes behind as he enjoys the much better view of the arena. Poor Hollow's attention was fully on the infant now, trying to stay still so he wouldn't fall off.

Hornet tenses as well, reaching up to try to pry the king child off her sibling. That got a small growl in return.

"Oh come on, it's not safe up there and I don't think Hollow appreciates being a perch!" She hisses, trying not to draw attention to themselves. She goes to reach for the king again, only getting a gentle push back from Hollow, just letting her know it was okay, they didn't mind.

"Fine, just be careful..."

Two cages suddenly rise up, and Ghost barely dodges released belflies as they screech and dive bomb, exploding as they hit the saws. Another pair of belflies and to add to the danger a few saws below began to rise up and down like a killer carousel. Ghost reflects off their nail, only to slip when a saw slips upwards at the last second, sending them into another saw. Void shoots out and the crowd laughs at the slip-up. Thankfully, Ghost is able to recover from the hit, leaping onto a single platform and kneels to focus back Soul to heal their injuries.

Just in time as the pair of buffers slide into place, and a conveyor belt of saws whizs up and down on each side, forcing the vessel to leap back and forth on each barrier and leap away in time before getting hit by the blades again. It was obvious by now they probably wanted to go back to a rematch with God Tamer or something other than this madness of saws.

"This is getting out of hand..." Hornet mutters, feeling her body all but stiff from tension at this moment.

She could see Ghost starting to hesitate now, if only by the slightly hair. Most couldn't recognize the small steps but it was clear as starlight to the half-spider's eyes. Something she has witness time and time again from the shadows of watching her sibling's progression. Something didn't feel quite right, like something changing in the air. It started to feel... heavy. Maybe it was just her nerves getting the better of her. If Ghost could defeat the Radiance, a few sharpened sheets of metal buzzing about probably didn't faze the vessel either.

Just when it seem like it couldn't get any worse with the walls returning to the sides of the arena, Ghost is greeted with the enclosing walls on all sides of sawblades. There was hardly any time to react, and they instinctively leap into the air onto a risen platform just in the nick of time. All four sides of sawblades close in tighter and tighter until one small space of safety remains. The teeth of one such sawblade narrowly misses Ghost's horns, the vessel tilting their head down to avoid any hits. It felt like the blades would remain there forever, perhaps have a cage lift up to throw in a tiny enemy to deal a nasty blow.

To Ghost and their siblings' relief, the mass of sawblades retract and they fall to the floor as the platform disappears. There's a moment of hush among the crowd, but they erupted in a roar of applause. The trial of the Blade was finished. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Ghost waves to the crowd proudly, and supporters are quick to honor the Knight with thrown Geo.

Hornet breaths out a sigh of relief, allowing her nerves to relax. She glances to her companions, noting Hollow's posture at watching their sibling perform. They seemed happy enough, maybe enough that they were glad to not have participated in the event. The king child remains quiet, eyes still staring intently, but did appear pleased with the results. Even Quirrel seem to be relieved of the mounting stress at the possibility of seeing their little friend chewed to pieces.

"Oh what a relief, I thought they would be done for. Let's get out of here before they decide to concoct more horrible ways to try to skewer a knight."

"Agreed." Hornet applies, standing up and tries again to reach for the infant king off Hollow's horns.

The Pale King merely whimpers at first having gotten comfortable on his makeshift perch but after watching the performance, maybe being back in Hornet's arms was a better idea to avoid detection. So with a quick flutter of his tiny wings, he flies over to Hornet, to which she instantly grasps onto and mistakenly reveals some of his pale light.

Ghost takes a quick bow at the crowd, having picked up the habit from old Grimm. The crowd continues to cheer, as if egging the vessel on to take on more trials for their entertainment.

At once, the whole arena shakes and the crowd gasps in unison, forcing the party to pause from exiting the stands. It wasn't from the warrior pit, or any caged fighter looking to break through the Eastern gate to duel the Knight. No... this shake came from below.

And the coliseum would be greeted with the roar of something unnatural. A cold shriek of a roar that rocked foundations enough for a few pieces of debris to tumble down. The lanterns sway back and forth to the rumbling, embers of the fire flickering to the ground. Ghost looks around, nail at the ready expecting something new to pop out from one of those gates. Or maybe from a cage? They turn around, head moving side to side looking for the threat. It was only when they hear a wet sound from moving a foot did they finally look down and watch as black liquid seeps from between the rocks and pools to form larger.

They step back, small body tense as the liquid bubbles up faster and ground appears to be... sinking. Another roar rocks the coliseum, and the crowd lean in to see what sort of challenge this was, not recognizing the real danger the black fluid possess. But Hornet knew.

"Ghost! Get out of there!" She shouts. "It's Void!"

The floor rumbles violently, enough for the Knight to fall backwards, helpless as the ground before them caves in, opening up a deep tunnel deeply stained in black. At that moment, something rears into the arena. It roars out, a giant tendril of void with a few tentacle like whips on the sides of this mass. It was trying to form a shape, only managing to open its eyes, all six of them in blazing white. The crowd understandably... panics.

"Oh Wyrm, it's a monster!" Someone shouts and the place is in total chaos. Bugs clambering to get away, some narrowly avoiding the sweeping motion of the tentacles with claw shaped appendages on each end.

One tendril reaches for Ghost, sensing the vessel as one of void, only to reel back it was sliced away by Hollow's long nail. The older sibling takes to the arena, standing between the void monster and Ghost. The monster hisses, sounds similar to boiling hot water, leaning in to take on the Hollow Knight's challenge. A goopy maul opens, looking to swallow the two siblings up in one gulp.

It didn't expect to have something thrown at one of its eyes.

It reels back, the tiny soul dagger grazing its misshapen face and roars out, seeking the one who tossed it. That's when it finds the one it seeks to destroy. All six eyes lock on the Pale King. It shrieks out in rage, tendrils going for the infant with Hornet trying to get away. She swings her needle, easily cutting away one or two tendrils, protecting the infant with one arm as he fully cries out in fear. In a desperate attempt to escape, the king child sees an opportunity and bounds off Hornet, taking to the air. By now, the small cloak had been shed, revealing the tiny king in all his pale light glory trying to fly away.

The monstrosity goes in to attack the infant, the siblings' attacks having no effect to damaging the beast, void being tossed into the air only for it to be reabsorbed back. This thing wasn't like the collector, but a much more ancient being. A tendril whips out, looking to intercept the king trying to get away.

Instead, it grabs another; Hornet.

"AHHHH!"

Hornet screams out as she feels the tendril around her, tightening in its grip. She had hoped to land a strike on the void tendril, but at the last second, she found herself hesitating when the tiny king looks back at her and the look on his face spoke all; he knew exactly what this thing was and fears it. Now she was caught and the monster stares her down. Hornet struggles to free herself, tears welling in her eyes at the pain of being squeezed. Another scream is let loose, even with her siblings and Quirrel trying desperately to get the beast to let go of her.

And then the monster's size eyes widen while starring at Hornet and lets out a screech that shakes the arena. The vessels wince as if in pain when they hear from the Void a harsh, eldritch voice hiss into their minds, dropping their nails to hold the sides of their masks best they could.

_ **Pale...Kin... Crimson...Death!** _

The monster roars again, and before the group could intervene to save her, it slinks back into the open cavity, dragging Hornet down with it, leaving pools of Void behind in its wake.

"Quickly friends! We have to follow after it!" Quirrel takes the plunge into the tunnel, leaving behind any lingering fears in order to save a friend.

Ghost and Hollow both nod, the older sibling looking up to feel the Pale King landing back on their head, gripping tightly for the journey to rescue Hornet. With him safe among his spawn, the vessels leap down into the tunnel, nails blazing...

and descend all the way back where it began; The Abyss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to the Abyss, where an ancient horror lies in wait to extinguish the light of pale...
> 
> but can our heroes combat such a terrible force or will the darkness consume them all?
> 
> A sacrifice must be made...

Down.

Down into the darkness.

The darkness of the Abyss...

Quirrel nearly loses his footing on a loose black rock, arms waving frantically as he lets in a sharp gasp before allowing his body to simply fall backwards onto the ledge he was perched upon. A few stray pebbles tumble below and he catches the faint 'plop, plop' sounds of them reaching some form of liquid. Gathering his senses, he slowly stands up, surveys his surroundings before making another jump down towards another ledge.

The Void creature that took Hornet had cleverly burrowed its own tunnel and bypassed most of the structural locations of Hallownest all the way to the Coliseum. It's method's puzzled the explorer's mind. This was no mere mindless being composed of the inky substance, but a focused creature, with method of hunting without being detected till the target was apprehended.

"Curious indeed. Something about this creature does not bode well against whatever intelligence it might have. An ancient creature perhaps, far too old to be remembered, at least within the Archives..." He ponders to himself.

Landing on another platform, he could make out the exit, seeing vapors of void rise from the distant lake. Quirrel had never venture this far down, and though the excitement to see what laid in the Abyss with tales of a possible ancient civilization older than Hallownest was tempting, there was a more pressing matter to focus on; finding Hornet.

"The beast must of taken her down here. If only there was a little light to guide the path better..."

From behind, Quirrel catches a faint glow, gaining in brightness. He holds his position, hand gripping the handle of his nail, expecting something nasty to have followed in after him before the others did. Hopefully they did. The light ahead appears unmoving say for the a slow enlargement in intensity. Then as it reached twice the size Quirrel first spotted it, it suddenly zips side to side in a rapid pace.

He had to duck fast to avoid the frantic flight of a panicked tiny king.

Bringing up the rear, Ghost an Hollow reach Quirrel, the older offering their hand to help the explorer up, the tiny Pale King flying around making a few concerned mewing sounds before landing on Hollow's shoulder, clinging to the vessel's cloak. Ghost offers Quirrel a pat on the leg to show everything was alright, and holds up their lantern to offer for Quirrel to borrow it.

"Ah, thank you friend. Gave me quite a bit of a scare for a moment. This tunnel seems to lead to that black lake's shoreline. Let's make haste and try to find Hornet quickly. I fear the worst for her, but we can't give up completely."

Both vessels nod, Hollow taking a moment to glance to the infant king to ensure he was secure before pressing on, nail drawn just to be safe. Ghost takes the lead, not really needing the lantern themselves but if it kept Quirrel feeling more confident as they make their descent, that was enough satisfaction from them.

Once they exit the tunnel, they would behold a section of the void lake they have never set eyes or feet on before. Just almost out of sight by evaporating void smoke they could spy the light of the lighthouse in the distance, unable to beam its light on this hidden out cove. The gray sand and rocky shore was littered with streaks of void ooze, indicating the beast had either slithered in... or back out. Already the ambiance in the air felt corrosive on Quirrel's shell, a feeling of uncertainty beginning to drill into every inch of him. Where was Hornet? In a deep chasm like this, where would they even begin?

Ghost looks around, noting the trail leading into the lake, the water still as ebony glass. Yet, something near the shore glimmered with that distinctive silvery thin shine. Dashing as fast as they could, they reach down carefully picking up the silk thread off the sand. The same thread attached to her needle. The vessel tenses up, seeing the thread lead into the water. No... she couldn't have...

The others catch up to Ghost, seeing them stare at the lake while holding the thread in their tiny hands.

"Oh.. oh no." Quirrel also gazes out, body tense in the possible realization that the void creature dragged Hornet into the lake, and thus sealing her fate. No.. no he wasn't going to accept that for an absolute answer.

A pitiful whimper escape from the infant, looking quite smaller from hiding behind Hollow's shoulder, as if trying to fight back tears. The older vessel also appears somber, reaching with their hand after resting their long nail against themselves to offer the king child some comfort. Seeing the king in distress, Quirrel approaches and silently offers his arms for a place of comfort. The infant looks up just slightly, pearlescent tears welling up in his eyes. Hollow moves in closer to Quirrel, offering the king to be held, maybe it will calm him down just enough to keep from possible wailing. That's the last thing they need in the Abyss and possibly attract that monster again. The king child gives up little resistance and once in the explorer's arms, immediately nuzzles his face against a shoulder, whimpering again.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. It's okay your highness. Maybe hope is not all lost? We can't assume she's gone if it's merely thread..." He tries to comfort.

Ghost begins to pull on the thread, expecting to find the worse case scenario. Instead, the thread continues until at last they reach the end. No needle, just a torn piece of thread ripped away hastily. They turn around and present it to the other three. Quirrel hums in thought, either her needle was plucked from the thread or.. this is the tail in of her thread.

A quiet 'ah!' sound nearly startles the group, expecting the Abyss to be as silent as the grave. It takes them a few quick breaths to realize the sound came from the king. As they inspect him, his head has perked up, starring upwards before looking back and forth... as if seeking for something.

"Your... highness?" Quirrel attempts, not sure what got the infant so interested. After a moment the child lets out a short huff of air, nestling their head against Quirrel's shoulder for a moment and remains still. The vessels look on in confusion, getting a curious head tilt from Hollow.

After a long moment, the child looks back up and behind them towards one of the cavernous walls. A tiny hand shoots up, pointing towards a short ledge some great distance in the air. He let's out another sound, still pointing in the direction. That's when they spot the tell-tale glimmer of thread... and the needle who's tip was half-way embedded into the crevice of the rock. Peeking from the ledge was the white shine of horn and a small fold of scarlet cloak fabric draped over the edge.

"Hornet!?"

Ghost tugged on the thread, tempting to climb up to reach their sibling on the ledge. They give it a quick tug, only to watch the needle slightly dip downwards from the weight. Turning to Hollow, the Knight gestures something, pointing towards the ledge. The older vessel takes one long look at the ledge holding their sister then down at Ghost who nods as if ready for something.

Without warning, Hollow picks up their smaller sibling, holding them behind while summoning forth as much strength as they could and swings around to sling Ghost into the air, rocketing them towards the ledge. The vessel goes sailing through the air and it would appear they would crash just below the ledge right into the rock face. At the last moment, Ghost summons forth their Monarch Wings, giving them just enough boost to lift them up and land safely on the ledge. Once they got their bearings, Ghost hurries over to Hornet, checking her over.

Hornet laid still, giving no clear indication of being alive, as if she was tossed up here like a discarded doll. Were they too late? Ghost approaches, kneeling down and examines closer. No movement, wait.. there.. a tiny huff of air to push some ashen dust away. She was alive, if out of it for the moment. Moving in, the vessel rests their hands to her shoulder, gently rocking back and forth to attempt waking her up.

"Nnngh..." Hornet barely moans out, and in response her body twitches, legs involuntarily kicking slightly before coming to and stares up at Ghost.

"G-Ghost?" She whispers before she attempts to get up at least on her hands and knees. Taking in a quick survey of her surroundings, she can spy the others down below, only to pause and turn her head to meet Ghost's, tapping on her needle before handing it back.

"That... thing. I managed to get away. My... needle isn't the only potent bite I have."

Ghost tilts their head in confusion, not sure what she meant by that. It was at that moment she goes to speak again, only to feel that numbness in her mouth. She politely, turns her head to spit into the rock, letting out a disgruntle hiss and repeats, wincing at the sharp bitterness that came with it.

Again, the smaller vessel merely stands and waits, watching with interest at the reaction. When she turns back around, her demeanor is slightly better, though looking a little weary. Seeing that confused, distant gaze, Hornet could only sigh and softly shakes her head.

"You keep forgetting, little Ghost, I'm half-spider. One that's not quite immune to her own fang's potency."

Oh. Right, Ghost forgot Hornet wasn't a child of the White Lady, but to the Dreamer, Herrah, Queen of Deepnest. The Beast.

Taking her needle, Hornet winds up the old thread, replacing it with fresh stronger threads. Once she felt it secure through the eye loop, she staggers up to her feet, grabbing her sibling by the hand before taking aim. She tosses it into a sure spot, still clutching the thread before the weapon sends her and Ghost back down to the bottom. Her footing stumbles, only to feel Hollow's arm reach out to keep Hornet from falling into the void lake. That would of been horribly bad.

Hornet takes a moment to lean into her sibling's arm, still feeling faintly dazed. After catching her breath does she look up to Hollow's gaze.

"Thank you Hollow." She whispers, getting a silent nod in return.

"Are you alright Miss Hornet? How did you manage to escape? We were all sure you were done for and that monster sent you to the lake with it." Quirrel asks, still holding the infant king in his arms who also appears quite relieved yet for some reason not showing the usual interest in being in Hornet's arms again.

"I thought I was done for, but it lessen its grip just enough for me to get a bite in and let me go as the thing goes into the lake. I had just enough time to throw my needle to bring me to safety."

"Well, now that you're safe and fine, I say the lot of us get out of this miserable location. As much as it pains me personally to want to explore what foundations the Abyss may have held, now is not the time nor place to risk safety over curiosity."

Hornet nods. "Couldn't have said it better myself..."

She goes to sheath her needle behind her, only to pause at the amount of silence the area held. Something didn't settle right, hearing a faint splash of water in the distance. Hornet glances around, getting the other's interests peaked.

"Where are the shades?" She finally asks.

Not a floating dark soul abound. It wasn't like they had to be near the piles of shells to be known, but it felt like the lack of them even in the distance was some form of a telltale sign something far dangerous was still lurking around.

And then a tendril shot out from the black water, wrapping itself around Hornet's leg.

"AH! Not again!" She yelps, whipping her needle around to stab at the tendril to let go.

Instead, Ghost and Hollow move in, swiping their nails in session and successfully severs the limb from the rest, letting go of Hornet. She scrambles away from the shoreline, thinking that would be the end of it. The siblings take their positions, nails posed and the cavern shakes as a familiar shrieking roar echoes from the lake. The black water erupts, revealing the beast's return.

Now, they could see what appears like oak leaf like fins jutting from its sides, only for them to stretch out to form new tentacles, the 'leaf' fins becoming sharpen appendages to swipe at the group. All three siblings dispersed, weapons out and proceed to attack back.

"Quirrel! Get the king out of here, NOW!"

In a hurried nod, Quirrel turns tail and races away, keeping the infant close to him. This was no place for an infant, certainly not a battle facing some eldritch beast of the Abyss. He only turns around to watch the confrontation, the tiny king whimpering as he too, watches on. His light appearing brighter in the distance and that distracts the Void beast, seeking out the pale light it was ordered so long ago to ensure stayed permanently extinguished.

A flash of thread and Hornet's needle drives home into the monster's neck. She pulls with all her might despite her faint fatigue, latching the thread to a rock. The beast screams, causing rocks to fall to the ground and lake from the ceiling. As it turns to go after Hornet, it lurches backwards from the volley of nail slashes from Hollow and Ghost. Still, no matter how hard the pair fought and dug their nails in, the serpentine monster's body was simply absorbing the attacks. Hornet yanks the needle out, looking to go for another latch to bring that monster's misshapen head down.

The needle takes flight, only to miss and only grazes the monster enough for it to get its six eyes focus back on her. With a screech, it comes for her. Hornet crouches now, summoning her strength as she focuses before leaping into the air. Thread whips around, forming a circular 'shield' to protect her as the beast bounces off with a roar. It tries again the moment Hornet's shield is lowered, only to get a face full of Vengeful Spirit from Ghost. Hollow rushes from behind their smaller sibling, and turns to their injured side, summoning forth their own void tendril, whipping it across the monster's face.

Another roar and the beast seeks out the two siblings, looking to teach these void whelps a permanent lesson. It slithers around, all six eyes aiming for the biggest vessel, tendrils whipping towards them. Hollow braces for the impact, holding their long nail in front of them to block. In a flash of red, in comes Hornet to somersault over, her needle easily slices one of the tendrils off. Hollow swings their nail, slicing the other tendril. As the stumps retract back into the beast's body, another pair grows back, swinging wildly now with no clear direction of target.

Ghost tries to leap out of the way, only to have one tendril practically slap them in the face and they go flying backwards. Still, they stagger back up, focusing till white light flashes in pulses as they heal with their reserves of Soul.

Once they feel revived enough, they tense up, feeling energy build up around them. In rapid growth, small, shiny crystals grew from the ground in response to the energy built. Feeling that energy capped, Ghost takes aim, and launches themselves with the Crystal Heart boost. Coming in fast, Hornet distracts the beast enough for Ghost to reach their target, body slamming into the side of the monster.

"Great job Ghost!" Hornet calls out, leaping out of the way of one tendril.

She leaps into the air, digging into her cloak pockets and throws a few sticky spike traps, pegging into a tendril trying to reform. This sends the beast to flail their remaining tendrils around, one trying to rip out the spike things without being permanently stuck to it. So instead... the traps were absorbed.

Ghost goes in for another attack, leaping into the middle of the fray and directly under the beast. It looks down just in time for the monster to receive an Abyssal Shriek to the face. The beast rears back, shaking its head side to side from the pain, refocusing its efforts to squash this wannabe void bug. Two giant tendrils slam down, trying to crush the small vessel with those leafy fin blades. Rocks and sand flew into the air, just shortly behind Ghost as they dash around in their best effort to avoid.

Another tendril slams down, blocking Ghost from escape, and ends up ripping in half as Hollow leaps in, swiping their nail to cut apart the appendage, not even pausing to watch the severed limp dissolve into liquid void, the stump slinking back into the rest of the body to repair.

The older vessel takes their turn in distracting the monster. Despite fighting with one arm, they were skilled enough to keep swinging, the nail cutting the stale air and landing several hits to more tendrils. One shoots from the lake itself, and Hollow waits till the last second, side stepping out of the way before leaping into the air. They fall forward, nail digging into the tendril enough to sever it, the monster screeching. Another nail swipe to the creature's body and it finally starts to bleed out a spray of void.

"Finally! We're getting there. Attack at once!" Hornet shouts, and aims her needle alongside Hollow and Ghost.

"Now!"

The siblings charge, Ghost taking a swing, their pure nail digging in before they move out of the way for Hollow to drag their long nail across, dodging a spray of void from the wound. Front flipping for the finale, Hornet takes her needle and plunges it into the beast's body, retracting it out and kicks off the beast before landing in front of her siblings. The monster squirms about, screeching only to fall back into the lake with a great splash. The waters ripple and sway before everything starts to go quiet.

They pause, waiting for any more movement. With a satisfied sigh, Hornet turns back to face the vessels, her gaze passes them to see in the distance Quirrel and the Pale King infant still safe.

"At last, the beast is no mor-"

Hornet was caught off guard, whipping around to see the beast's return. Except, it was just a giant fat tapered tendril breaching the water. It shoots forward, and easily snatches her again into its coils. The vessels had no time to react as she's lifted high into the air. A drop now and she would not be able to recover to prevent a fatal stop. A quick shake, and her needle is forcibly dropped to land a few feet from Hollow. The pair of vessels quickly take to attacking again, only to find it more difficult as the limb moves away from the shoreline, furthering complications.

"AHHH!" Hornet screams, feeling the coil tighten around her body, now no way to defend herself.

She struggles as much as she could, the coils only getting tighter. It was also when a section of void sloshes off, revealing black shiny scales. Scales that certainly do not belong to bugkind at all. The beast's head rises from the waters again, and all six eyes focus on her once more. Hornet tries to gasp for breath, but doing so only makes the coils tighter.

At last, she watches helplessly as the void starts dripping away from the beast and a face is finally revealed.

A giant, void embodied horned snake.

It flicks it's black forked tongue in the air, face and sides of the long body covered in those leafy fins that could grow out to form tendrils. Only the belly side of this monster has scales remaining of its former existence.

_ **Pale Kin... Death awaits you... You and the Pale Light..** _

The snake's voice of void echoes throughout the Abyss, enough that even Hornet could hear its icy cold hiss. Ghost and Hollow immediately drop their nails, clutching their shells as if in pain from hearing the voice in their minds, such powerful ancient magic.

Hornet screams out again as the snake's now apparent tail coils tighter around her, feeling her carapace threaten to break at any moment. Her vision dances, swimming around from lack of oxygen as she struggles to stay awake. She couldn't give up, not now, not ever. All she needed was extra help...

"Hornet!" Quirrel calls out, having been watching from a safe enough distance.

He hated being out here, unable to join in the fight. Instead he was desperately trying to keep the infant king calm who had been whining the whole time. The tiny king tenses up, seeing the battle play out and was sure Hornet and her siblings had won, only for the cursed serpent to finally reform back. There was no way she could win to a eldritch god's power now. She needed the aid of another god...

The Pale King turns to look at Quirrel, and the moment the explorer peers down, he swears there's a look of concern in the child's face.

"It'll be... be okay your majesty. They.. they can beat it right?" Quirrel tries to reassure. He watches as that little face of worry, turns back to watch the fight and suddenly lets out a long, deep breath, as if in contemplation.

A choice the king had to make, and the inevitable consequences that would eventually follow.

No cost to great...

Without warning, the infant jumps out of Quirrel's arms, wings outstretch as he flies like a fury for the serpent. Quirrel panics, chasing after the king child only to slow down, eyes wide as he witnesses the pale light surrounding the child grow brighter.

It happens in rapid session.

The small ball of light, glowing bright, suddenly presents a ripple of white light that trails behind him, obscuring his form. It happens again, and the white light is twice the size, and again, and again. Each wave of Soul light ripples over the beacon till at last it reaches a size with enough energy that's felt throughout the cavern. As it nears the serpent clutching Hornet, two nails comprised of pure Soul shot out on each side of the light beacon.

The beast roars out, seeing the bright light firing for it. In a desperate attempt, it goes to snuff out the Daughter of Hallownest.

Hornet screams out, unable to draw air back in and struggles to breath. Her vision darkens only to see a light coming for them. The two Soul nails combine together, forming a long nail in length, and in one heavy swipe, the tail is severed.

The snake screeches out, retreating away while it's appendage falls away into void, and Hornet falls to her near death. Something grabs her, cradling her into a set of arms preventing her from her descent. Whatever.. or whoever it was, felt warm to the touch, and slowly she feels something akin to Hollow's ability to share Soul, revitalizing her. All she knew was she was now surrounding in warm, pale light.

A moment soon after and she feels the being landing, still holding her close. If she was able to look ahead, it would of been quite the picture. Quirrel, Hollow, and Ghost stand there, all fixated in disbelief, Hollow near about ready to let loose void tears, their body visibly shaking.

Something.. she heard something. A voice? No.. no it couldn't be. The moment she takes in a deep breath for her aching chest she can clearly hear a voice she never thought she would hear ever again in her life.

"_Child, wake up.._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy, we in the final boss level of this story here folks! Next chapter after this is a full flashback just so no one's confused with the sudden change of scenery. I promise it'll be the last flashback for this story so stick around to find out how everything ties together before the big bad boss fight! 
> 
> Again thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read, left kudos, bookmarked and subscribed to this story, and of course, leaving a comment! You guys rock and I would probably wouldn't have made it this far in the story without your wonderful feedback! Thank you so much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update? Early update.
> 
> This chapter's a flashback moment, we'll return to the battle in the next chapter. Hopefully pieces are beginning to tie together.

_The Pale Wyrm_

_He remembered his beginnings like it was yesterday._

_Far, far away. Beyond the lands that would one day be called Hallownest, past the wastelands and up into the side of a mountain chain, was a lair. Inside that lair lived a aging being, coiled around her last brood, watching with glazed eyes the moment her clutch would hatch, her final clutch._

_Thirteen slimy spheres wiggle about in the elder Wyrm's nest. One by one, the eggs piff, shudder and tremble before their leathery shells split open. As egg fluid pours out, the cavern was welcomed with the various screeches of fresh young. Each wyrm that emerge was more unique than the last, in different colors, horns or lack there of, scales and scaleless, eyes in sets of two or as many as twelve. Each one with a hungry mouth to feed._

_At last the final egg trembles, the infant inside squirming and peeping to hatch. A runt, not really meant to survive but it bested the odds. The egg gives way, and a row of horn like spikes peel out, taking in his first breath. What a strange wyrm, all pale in comparison to his brothers and sisters. After a few shaky breaths, he turns to see the rest of the nest, only to slink back into his egg in fear._

_Already two fully emerged wyrmlings are deeply engaged in combat, biting and slithering to squeeze the life out of one another. The cries of the failing one went unnoticed by their mother, laying unmoving in her coils. This was the way it was meant to be, to survive or perish. The pale wyrmling merely observes, his sibling managing to wrap their coils around one unlucky wyrmling before biting its head off. The smell of godly blood riles up the rest of the brood, and the squabbles turn into a frenzy. The runt, decidedly right then and there, that it was best to hide in his egg a little longer for none notice the last egg or cared to even seize a meal._

_Once the screeches finally die down and only a few crunching noises accompanying the mountain winds blowing outside the lair does the pale wyrmling peer back out from his egg. Of the other twelve brothers and sisters he had upon hatching, only five, including himself, remained alive. That's when he turns his attention to his mother. With this being her final brood, the elder wyrm gives up her life to provide food for her clutch. Already two siblings were in the midst of eating her, burrowing deep into flesh._

_The pale one is cautious, slowly slithering out from his shell to examine the corpse left behind. It would be foolish to leave the lair on a empty stomach, and since wyrms were born with survival instinct, the need of parenting was not needed. Still, she could provide for him this one and only time. Unlike his two kin gorging on meat, the pale one goes for something better, far more precious in a wild world._

_He bites into flesh, using those long spikes around his maw to drill deep. It would not be just flesh to satisfy him, and just grow up to be some brute eatting machine like his kin. No, instead he seeks out something better; his mother's mind. Consuming the mind would grant him things better than brute strength alone. It was the source of magic, of powers he could use in his life, powers only passed down from consuming the mind of a predecessor._

_A messy affair, but at long last he finds his prize and gorges till his body can not hold anymore. Once sated enough, he hears the growls of the other siblings and silently burrows his way out and towards the outside world. His newfound powers didn't take long to settle into his being. The first thing he notices as he slithers outside the lair, feeling the cold wind against his scaleless body, was a glow beginning to emit from himself. A sign of his godly powers. The second, as he gazes toward a patch of mountain rock, he suddenly sees himself, tumbling from one loose rock and crashing head first into a boulder that results in death._

_Foresight._

_Using this new knowledge, he slithers away from the danger, seeking the safest route with these quick bursts of the future. What a glorious gift to have. This would make hunting all the easier._

_So it was for the better half of three centuries. The Pale Wyrm grew in size, gorging on anything he could get his maw around, but picky in his meals, seeking creatures with intelligence to add to his own. Now he felt ready for that choice. Live longer and remain a lowly wyrm, or.. become something else. Wyrms were the lowest kin to their massive cousins, the great dragons who rule above all creatures, yet in all his travels and gain knowledge, not once has the Pale Wyrm seen another dragon or even a wyvern in this part of the world. Thus he travels, seeking out any and all he could._

_That was when he crosses the wastelands and feels something... alive._

_Having learned the art of burrowing into dirt without getting trapped, the Pale Wyrm descends underground, creating a network of tunnels only to resurface when we feels that sensation looming. He leans in, spotting something small moving across the ground. It stops, and the Wyrm gets a better look._

_A bug._

_The Wyrm thought to himself on this. In the past he had eaten many bugs. Most were worth eating, while others were too tough to dare chew on. This time however, was different. The creature either wasn't bothered to look up, or not really in their right state of mind. In fact, the latter was probably more of the truth. It walks about, as if lost in thought, orange haze in their eyes. What a pitiful creature._

_And it was then that the Pale Wyrm, a creature that should of naturally moved on for bigger prey, felt pity for something so small. It reminded him of his birth, how he was the runt and the likelihood of being devoured by his stronger siblings. In fact, as he sits there watching the bug walk about aimlessly, he looks up, sensing dozens, no thousands of minds like this bug. A colony? No, too many various bugs, all clouded in their minds, nearly feral as if being controlled._

_A kingdom._

_He could claim a kingdom._

_The Pale Wyrm remains motionless, seeking out in his mind the source of that control. At once he's greeted with an image, brighter than his body, burning like the sun and he hisses at the discomfort that ripples in his mind._

_The Radiance, she calls herself._

_A higher being like him, a god to a race of bugs called Moths. She claimed this land, but instead her powers only kept bugs basic. What a waste of potential! The Pale Wyrm had a wondrous gift of knowledge, enough to share that knowledge, and this moth god was wasting her powers for control. So it was decided, this would be his kingdom, his nest... Hallownest._

_But there were steps to ensure the Wyrm could claim this land away from the Radiance. He needed to mark this territory as his own, challenge the moth if she dare shows her face to him, and if a challenge was not met, then the next step would fall into place. But a Wyrm such as himself would impose a monstrous sight to these bugs. They would likely not accept such a creature to be their king. He needed a different form. Transformation, but that was not an easy feat. Especially considering in order for such a change, he needed to die, cast off his shell._

_For now, small steps._

_Starting with scaling how big this kingdom was. His foresight dug deep into the ground, peeling back the layers and finding the majority of this kingdom underground. Prying into the future, he watches as a small town sprouts up, a mining operation not too far away in the East. Underground, roads appear, stations spring up and in one location, he watches a city grow from nothing, shadows of bugs walking the streets that felt the constant drizzle of rain. The sights and sounds, the shadows of these bugs excited the Wyrm. Yes, this was perfect._

_And then something called to him past the small hill, a mountain to bug size. He continues, feeling a strange pull of energy as he follows. At last he peers up and beholds a somber sight. Leaning over the edge of a cliff, a solitary cherry tree. Its bark glisten with a white light not unlike his own pale light. The pull was coming from the tree and his head tilts higher, finding the source._

_One lone white cherry among a few silvery leaves, the last attempt of propagation from the dying mother tree. The Pale Wyrm lost his breath, never seeing anything so fragile and beautiful before, rivaling that of the future city he hopes to rule over. At the same time, somehow the ancient spirit of the tree felt the same way, seeing the Wyrm past his appearance, feeling the godly powers he possesses and his admiration. She trusted the wyrm, unlike that of similar kin, he possesses a gift and finds it eager to share. He shouldn't need to share alone... So the winds from the waste blow through the last living branch, and the fruit detaches, falling to meet the future king._

_Seeing it fall, the Pale Wyrm manages to catch it by the stem, held between two spires of his maw. With a newfound gentleness, he lowers the cherry to the ground, looking back up to the mother tree as her light fades away, ending her existence. The Wyrm mentally thanks the tree, praying what spirit laid inside that it's soul finds peace. The winds pick up stronger, and the wyrm ducks down against the ground, protecting his treasure as the old Soul tree at last falls, roots ripping from the ground and cascades down the cliff into the unknown, gone forever. He turns back to the fruit, half debating on eating it. A spark of vision wraps around his mind and he sees her._

_The most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on. Blue eyes like the sky, branches long and swaying, her skin soft yet firm, barkless in exchange for mobility and her godly Soul. He could see her, wearing silken robes in shades of blue and white. She was his and he hers, perfectly intertwine in each other's embrace. A dragon and his maiden._

_So it was that the great wyrm gently digs into the soil with the end of his tail, and plants the cherry before covering it up. Shifting his tail over, he bites into it, wincing at his own pain with a growl as gleaming white blood drips down, feeding the seed buried within to aid in growth. It would take time to see her, time he had plenty of. Being at the edge of the soon to be kingdom, he moves away just slightly, finding a perfect place to nestle in. This would be his final days as he lays motionless. Soul focuses deep within his body. Yet something startles him at first._

_A light, peering over the peak near where that little town would sprout. In his foresight, he sees a lengthy shadow, silhouetted in a crimson red light. He could not make out who it belongs to, but he could feel a faint godly vibe from this being. A pair of horns, eyes sharp like claws gazing at the kingdom, and red light. It could only be one thing._

_A rival Wyrm._

_Fear in his mind and body, now it was urgent the Pale Wyrm claim this land for his own, and reshape the bugs here to elevate themselves, the potential was too great to let go to some moth who didn't seem to care much for the people she controlled. If he waited and remained a wyrm, he could easily take this future intruder down the day they appear, but doing so and he might lose this chance to hoard a kingdom of his own. So with a great ghastly groan, the Pale Wyrm feels his body grow numb, and soon he is unable to move his head, laying still._

_Breath left his body, and the Pale Wyrm dies._

_Or so one thinks._

_Deep inside the body an egg had formed, similar in appearance to his first egg. Attached to the inner wall, it would feed off the body's energy till he was ready to reemerge. Days tick by, years even. A slow and methodical period of rebirth. Shortly before death, the wyrm tried to envision himself in his new form. Trading scaleless skin and harden head for carapace of polished alabaster white. A crown of royalty. A tall frame but not too tall, just enough to show his authority to any who oppose with force. Limbs to carry himself, to delegate and execute. Wings.. yes! He was no dragon in his old form, and he had seen bugs with wings so that had to be the most desirable in his new form. Maybe a tail, gotta let his subjects know of his godly origins, and of course his pale light to lead the kingdom to their own enlightenment._

_Now and then he would project his mind from within the egg back on the seed, feeling it sprout with renewed Soul he would share. Yet, her development was slower than his, and that represented a rather troubling problem. In his vision, the two of them would meet together in the edge, and now it changed to him standing alone, starring out into the world. So the decision was made as he did before in his old life and stayed in his egg a bit longer._

_That 'bit longer' turns out to be nearly a decade more. Finally when he senses her energy close to what he envision, does he finally break the shell._

_The egg splits open, cracking along the top, having harden past due. The reform wyrm reaches out, sticking his head out and chokes in his first breath in ages. He ends up spilling out unceremoniously, rotten egg fluid trailing behind him. The wyrm coughs and gags, new body still soft and shivers from the cold. He lays there for a while, simply trying to regulate his breathing. Another coughing fit and finally his airway is cleared. With a certain uneasiness, he looks up, seeing the insides of his old body now dried and flaking off in a mimicry of snow, flying out the maw._

_Something moves in the shadows and he tenses up, expecting it to be this 'crimson light' or perhaps the Radiance coming to strike him down at his most vulnerable. Instead, he sees a tail, dragonic looking but the scale pattern was all wrong. It was layered to befit a bug than dragon. He mentally flicks it, and it responds, flopping on the ground to his command. Not as long as he had hoped. Then he manages to push himself over, and examine his new body._

_Pale glow, check. White carapace of a bug, check. Wings? He glances back and despite still wet and not yet dried out, he spies two, no six, silvery transparent wings, veined in white. Everything he had envisioned was there... except his height. Staying in the egg for far too long had reduced his size to conserve energy and he felt like a runt again, even though this form had bypass an infant and adolescent stage towards an adult form. No matter, he could still rule, surely his shorten stature would not be a hindrance._

_The pale one takes another moment to examine his limbs, flexing fingers, testing those claws against the ground. With confidence, he tries to stand... and promptly falls down with a groan. Having never had limbs before, it was a process he needed to learn and learn fast. For now, he merely drags himself across the floor of the old shell, using his tail to help push him along. He would get half-way, before exhaustion overtakes him._

_He lays there, still shivering from cold and exhaustion. Quietly, he senses something coming and too weak to put up a fight, he waits for his fate, expecting it to be this feared 'crimson wyrm'._

_The shadow before him was tall, yet faded for the white glow the figure possessed. It leans down and he feels the softest hand touch the side of his cheek. He looks up and his eyes meet a pair of deep blue, blinking eyes like droplets of sky against glistening white barkless skin. It was her..._

_"It's... you." He whispers, almost jumping in his shell at hearing his new voice replacing the more menacing sounds of a Wyrm._

_"I've... been waiting for you for so long. I knew that pale glow had to come from you. For so long I have felt your presence lingering, its aura bringing me joy in an otherwise barren landscape from which I sprouted from. It was you who planted me and gave me life." Her voice, sweet as honey and softer than cotton. He felt his heart fly into his throat, gazing in longingly at this dryad, a godly being, his better half._

_"And.. I for you, my Root... Please, be at my side?" He asks, taking in a shaky breath to allow himself to speak more, clearing his throat._

_"I seek this kingdom. It will be ours, ours to shape and mold and give the people who dwell within it a better future? Liberate them from the confides of baser mind and ascend them to a greater state of self-being?" He asks softly, lifting a hand to caress over the one to his shell._

_She smiles, eyes twinkle before she reaches down, arms cradling the pale wyrm and against her chest into a loving embrace._

_"One step at a time, my love. You shall have your kingdom, your pale light shall be the beacon of hope for those dear bugs. And you shall have my heart, my beloved Wyrm." She replies, leaning in to kiss her new king's forehead. He in turns cranes his head up, and copies the motion, though a bit awkward. This only stirs the new queen into a fit of giggles and he blushes up, turquoise in the face._

_"We both have many things to learn together. Time is on our side. I can sense so much you have to give, my Wyrm."_

_He couldn't argue with that, and lets out a small exhausted chuckle. "Let us hope for starters I can hold myself up as well as you can, my dear."_

_As the Root turns to head back out the old cast-off shell, caring the new king with her to a safer location, he still sensed that lingering crimson light overlooking the kingdom. It felt strong, imposing, and yet... something about this light he could not figure out. He hoped in time this feeling will pass and nothing came of it, just a false prophecy._

_That all came tumbling backwards the day the child was born and the moment he was allowed to hold her in his arms, he finally knew the truth to what he saw so long ago. His own flesh and blood in a form the king did not know how to react other than in secret, he pours his heart into the tiny newborn, finding himself wanting to protect her, keep her safe till she was of age to be able to lead._

_It wasn't just a dalliance anymore, a bargain to satisfy the ruler of Deepnest to have their heir in exchange for her aid to the grand plan to save his kingdom. She was his as well, and he silently in secret adores this crimson light, no longer fearful of a rivalry that would jeopardize the kingdom further amidst the growing concerns from the infection. He feels out her future, only finding a haze of uncertainty, too many threads of timelines interwoven and tangled that was a mess for his foresight to follow any strain. The Pale King finally seeks out the brightest thread of time connected to her, and where it led to her future and who she was to become._

_A protector, a sentinel... a queen, clad in a scarlet silk cloak, a shining needle at her side and surrounded by pale crimson light._

_His Daughter, now in his arms. The memories fade and the newborn becomes older until the present finally catches up alongside a flood of memories. Memories he wasn't going to let go this time. His second chance to amend his wrongs and set the path true for his heirs. The Pale King would not fail again this time._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the Pale Light has returned once again, to take up arms alongside our companions against a evil monstrous foe that calls the Abyss it's home. Can they hope to vanquish this evil or be lost to the darkness forever?
> 
> Only the heart of Crimson Light awakened do they stand a chance.

"_Child, wake up. You must wake up._"

Hornet felt the world spin as her vision slowly focuses in. Her head ached, limbs feeling tingly and middle slightly strained from nearly being squeezed to death. As her vision goes from black to an out of focus fuzz, she immediately picks up on that voice. She blinks, noticing the pale white light in front of her. The soft, shimmering white fabric of royal robes she detects against her shell and finally her vision clears up, revealing a familiar face as he came into focus.

The appearance nearly takes her breath away and she mentally swore she had to of been dead surely. There was no logically explanation to what, to whom, was right there, holding her in his arms.

"F..Father?!"

The Pale King relaxes in his grip, offering a slight nod. Hornet watches as a hand of hers reaches up, as if expecting this to be some cruel dream or afterlife punishing her in some way. There was hesitation, unsure to keep going and dare touch that white shell. Instead, the king frees up one hand, and wraps it around hers.

"_Yes child, I'm here._" He comforts, thumbing over the top of her hand with a show of gentleness Hornet had never encountered from her young past before, leaving her heart to skip a beat.

Finding renewed strength, Hornet feels her feet again and shifting away from the Pale King. She goes to stand, letting go of that hand before she glances back to her siblings and Quirrel. All three stood there, in awe, confusion, overwhelming emotions never felt before or suppressed for so long. She thinks at first maybe this is a ghost. Thoughts quickly dash away the moment she takes in Quirrel's lack of infant in his arms, still looking frantic at what he just witnessed moments ago.

She turns back to the king, a look of confusion across her face. There had to be some explanation behind this. Hornet remains where she stood, unaware of Hollow remembering themselves and silently takes a knee, head lowered as they bow to their king. Ghost stares at their sibling curiously and the moment Quirrel takes the hint to do the same, they too, bow before the king, though in secret it seemed rather silly but if it made Hollow happy, they'll tag along. Only Hornet remains unmoved.

"But.. you.. you were just a infant a moment ago!? How? I hope you have plenty to explain yourself or else I've gone completely mad from starvation or something worse."

The Pale King merely chuckles, folding his arms together to link the sleeves of his robes together across his chest.

"_Of course, I did not expect you to know immediately and will gladly tell you everything..._"

The conversation is quickly interrupted the moment that familiar screech echoes throughout the Abyss and the Pale King turns towards the lake.

"_For now, however, we have an old foe to subdue once and for all._"

"What is that thing!?" Hornet asks in a more demanding tone, readying her needle once again.

"_An ancient beast I've had the rather nasty encounter before in the past. The Vorpal Serpent. A horned snake. Half beast, half void. It carries out the acts of punishment when one pries too deeply in the Abyss without consequences. A creature nearly considered a god. It will take more than a single blade to strike this monstrosity down._"

The king turns back to the others, lifting a hand to ask them to rise.

"_My Hollow Knight, I do not wish to enact any command upon you. This, is your choice to act upon freely from this request. Will you take up arms once again and do combat with me to vanquish this monstrosity for good?_"

Hollow glances up, starring at their father, feeling something they hadn't felt before and nods. Standing up, they unsheathe their long nail, ready for battle.

"Sire? What of me and Ghost? Do you wish for us to hold back?" Quirrel speaks up, glancing toward the king and Hornet.

"_I welcome you skills, Teacher's apprentice. Your nail arts are a welcomed addition. As for you..._" The king calmly states before turning to Ghost. "_None can come close to your skill of recent... Your pure nail will be welcomed greatly, my vessel._"

The lake rumbles behind and as the Pale King turns to face it, out emerges the Vorpal Serpent having recovered enough to try again. This time, it's six eyes immediately set its cold gaze on the wyrm and emits another screech.

"_But for now let's place formalities aside. This battle has not concluded, not yet. Fight alongside me, children!_"

The king flexes out his arms and all six wings flair out. White light emits from his outstretched hands and with a mere flex, each one summons forth a pure Soul nail while four more summon forth in a sweeping arch over his head, hovering in the air at his command. The moment the serpent rushes for the group, it was Hornet who leads the charge.

"Attack!"

The party disperses in all directions leaving the snake to crash its maw against the rocky floor. It swipes its head to the right, snapping its jaws at the closest vessel, nearly catching a cape in its teeth. In doing so, it receives a sharp nail to the face, Quirrel leaping out of harms away. The beast rears up, screeching only to get a soul sword to swipe across its side. It follows the king in flight, jaws snapping to try and catch him. Fin protrusions stretch out into void tendrils, firing off to snatch the light.

Two tendrils are immediately severed, sending the monster screaming while Hollow lands down on the shoreline, whipping back around to go for a belly slash. Their long nail manages to dig into black scales, ripping in deep and rolls away as void sprays out.

The snake turns to face the older vessel, tendrils firing to try to squash them. In a tag-team effort, Hornet and Ghost criss-cross their attacks, nail and needle slicing away the tendrils before they reached Hollow. The siblings distracting the Vorpal Serpent long enough for the Pale King to fly back around, taking the two soul nails in his hands to swipe the back of the beast's head.

Another shriek erupted from the beast and in doing so, it's fork tongue breaks away, revealing a mouthful of withering void tendrils. It slams its head down, void tendrils whipping everywhere in every direction. One manages to get a hit on Ghost, sending their own void spraying outwards as their body goes flying, nearly smacking into Quirrel.

"Are you alright friend!?" Quirrel quickly asks, helping Ghost back on their feet who gives a shaky nod.

Kneeling down, Ghost tenses up, focusing with the use of the Crystal Heart. The moment the small purple crystals emerged around them, they launch themselves across the battle arena. Using their nail as a guide, they plunge it into the snake, sending it screeching as a fin-void tendril whips around to slap Ghost away and pull the nail out.

Quirrel rushes up, leaping off a large black stone and swipes a pair of tendrils off hovering over Ghost as they recover their nail, then proceeds to slash open a section of belly scale, pouring void out in gushing amounts. Another swipe from his own nail, and Quirrel manages to just barely dodge a reformed tendril striking for him.

That tendril instantly vaporizes in a beam of pale light.

The Pale King swoops in low, holding one Soul nail out and releases another beam of searing light, practically burning the snake's skin. It was no comparison for the intense light of the Radiance's so long ago, but it came very close enough for the monstrosity to feel its own cold burn.

The snake charges forth, jaws opened to try to snatch at the king again, only to feel a hot sting of Hornet's needle as she plunges it into one of the beast's eyes. Thread whips around in the air, and she tightens it around its jaws. Holding on tightly, Hornet gets tossed about, nearly to the point of a ragdoll while the beast hisses in pain from the loss of one of its eyes. The other five glare bright white with anger, starring down Hornet before managing to toss her away. She yelps, losing her needle somewhere in the darkness of the shoreline.

"Hollow!" She calls out, catching the attention of the older vessel. "Cover me!"

The sibling nods, rushing to her side to provide a blockade as more tendrils fire off, trying to smash the half-spider as she feebly searches for her weapon. Her hands scrape around the sand and rock, trying to feel the familiarity of her needle. She couldn't lose it, not now. Not her mother's beloved weapon.

Tendrils continue to fire for the pair, not even distracted by Quirrel and Ghost who manage to slice off another belly scale, sending void pouring like freezing water into the lake. Hollow continues to block them away, their nail shielding themselves and their body shielding their sister. They swipe and cave down their nail, though the more tendrils that lash out, the harder Hollow struggles to keep up. If they had a voice, they would be shouting at Hornet to hurry up, they there beginning to tire with using only one arm. Yet, at the same time, it was their duty as a knight to protect, no matter the costs.

A slip up, and several tendrils slip past the vessel, some slashing back at them enough to stagger to the ground and rocket for Hornet, just as she at last finds her needle.

Seeing it too late to defend herself, Hornet attempts to swipe her needle anyways, giving it all she gave. As her needle cuts the air, the snake screeches out and she looks up as tendrils liquify away from being severed. Her needle, however, did not make contact. Vision catches just the faintest of glow piercing the side of the serpent, red in color. It wasn't the deep red colors of the Grimm, but brighter, hotter. A shade of passion and devotion, of protection and loyalty. A royal red light of a higher being.

It was enough for the void beast to slink back, weakened by this revelation and promptly staggers forward, snapping the threads binding its jaws to screech as the Pale King flies over, sending his floating Soul nails into the beast's spine, one blade managing to slice one of its horns off. Now it was in full rage and it needed to kill these higher beings... NOW.

Focusing all its dark energy, the Vorpal Serpent roars out, summoning forth void tendrils where scales met void harden skin. They explode forward, slamming into the ground with tremendous force to shake loose rocks off the cavern walls and ceiling. The party break away again, a grouping of tendrils to follow each. The Pale King holds out both hands, flying upwards to meet the snake's gaze. A ring of Soul nails summon forth, spinning in a deadly circle. With a push of his wings, the king flies in, his soul blades spinning rapidly around him till he seems to mimic a buzzsaw.

The blades slide up the serpent's face, leaving a groove between the eyes, void slow to leak out. It screeches in response, tendril tongues whipping upwards to try and snatch the king as he passes. Suddenly those tongue tendrils break away and the snake screeches, head rearing backwards as Quirrel lands, nail at his side. The beast shakes its head furiously, and it was at this moment at last the opening presented itself.

"_Everyone now! Together, it's time we end this once and for all!_" Shouts the king, summoning forth a fresh Soul nail in his left hand.

In a wave, the five launch forward, weapons drawn. The Vorpal Serpent roars out, and proceeds to crash down on them, mouth opened with void flowing from its jaws, a few tongue tendrils regrowing back to snatch an unlucky fighter if they got in the way.

First to strike was Quirrel, his blade marring the side of the beast's face, leaping out of the way only to swipe off a few tendrils that attempt to grasp at his feet. He bounds backwards, nail ripping through blacken skin and scales, spraying forth more void liquid into the lake. He lands back on the ground, only to flinch and roll out of the way when a bundle of tendrils attempt to crush him.

The tendrils are easily slashed into nothing as both Hollow and Ghost sweep in, nails glistening in the faint light given off the Pale King above, wings outstretch before hovering in place, throwing Soul nail after Soul nail. Glancing down, he gets the Knight's attention.

"_Summon him forth!_"

Ghost nods, and with Hollow's aid, is launched into the air.

The snake goes for the attack, mouth open wide. Ghost folds their cloak closed around them, only to flare it wide open, mimicry of the old Troupe Master. In a flash of red flame, out appears Grimmchild. The child with wings outstretched lets out his own little battle cry before spitting out a hot flame. Catching it in its mouth, the beast reels back, roaring out loud to shake the cavern again.

The party regroups, Hornet looking to take aim with her needle, looking for the opportunity.

"I need a better shot!" She calls out, the snake making aiming just right difficult.

"_Then we shall carry you._"

Hornet turns back to her father before nodding. If anyone was going to finish this fight, it was going to be her.

Taking in a deep breath and finding all the strength she could gather, Hornet launches off, needle held out. She swipe's the beast's belly closest to the ground, and as she leaps upwards, there's Quirrel, offering his hand to help her with her ascension.

"Good luck! You can do it Miss Hornet!"

She feels herself tossed into the air, needle whipping around her head as she goes to slash again. As she turns around, her hand is grasp by Ghost, Grimmchild behind them. They silently nod to her, before using the remains of the Crystal Heart energy to launch her further up, Grimmchild spitting a flame onto Hornet's needle in offering extra damage.

More slashes, a few droplets of void land on the edges of her cloak. Her hand is already held up, and grasps onto Hollow's who manages to teleport to such a height. The two of them lean closer, touching each other's foreheads in good luck and closeness as siblings. With their strength, Hollow flings Hornet further and her gaze meets that of pale light.

Her hand reaches for that outstretched pale hand, claws carefully embracing their child's. In doing so, she feels... something. Something washes over her as she pulls in close to the Pale King, seeing the determination on his face. She feels a power stirring within and in that moment, welcomes it.

"_Believe in yourself, my Daughter. You will not fail._" His words fell on her like armor, strengthening her body like never before, heart beating like a drum on fire.

Swinging her around for momentum, the king releases his hold on his daughter's hand, wings beating in the stale air. She focuses, feeling that surge fill her body, giving her the strength as she holds her flaming needle in front of her like a lace. The serpent sneers at her approach, only to reel back in a shriek.

That pull, that power... it felt blinding, yet comforting, as if all of Hallownest was behind her, giving her the support she needed. Hornet would not notice, but a light appears, following her. It grows bright, hotter, fueled by passion and devotion. For the kingdom... for her kingdom.

"SHAAAAAAW!" She unleashes her battle cry.

The Vorpal Serpent lunges to try to stop the Daughter of Hallownest, only to feel the burning sting of the needle dig deep into its face. Hornet continues, running down the length of the snake's head and neck, dragging the firey needle along in a way she has never used in combat before yet it felt right. She swings around, the needle plunging into the monster's throat while using gravity to aid her descent. The needle digs deeper, slicing right down the middle till at last she's near the ground and leaps away, swiping the needle out to her side.

There's a terrible scream, the serpent shaking side to side, void spewing forth from the seam line. Tendrils flail about with no focus, no direction. One manages to hit Hornet from behind, knocking her to the ground. Before the others could come to her aid, the Pale King holds his hands out, muttering something in a ancient Wyrm language. At his command, a shield of Soul surrounds him, the vessels, and Quirrel. They watch as the Vorpal Serpent leans backwards towards the lake, screaming till their shrieks stop abruptly.

At once, the giant snake explodes in void clouds, the closest to the lake merely vaporizes into void orbs. At last the creature was vanquished. Silence and peace finally falls back into the Abyss once again.

It takes but a short moment for the black clouds to disperse for the king to lower his shield. He stands there, tucking his arms into his sleeves while watching the vessels and Quirrel seek out Hornet. There was worry, panic even at least from Quirrel, yet the Pale King was calm, collective. If anything, the posture was that to a proud parent, head held high as he knew where she was.

"Miss Hornet!?" Quirrel calls out, fearful his friend might have fallen into the void lake and taken away forever.

A slight moan not to far away behind some rubble and the group all perks up to the sound. Ghost and Grimmchild are the first to arrive, moving away what rocks they could lift and toss away. They stop, when they see something they never expect to witness.

Hollow and Quirrel rush in, only to stop short as well, eyes all starring in disbelief.

"Uh.. Miss Hornet... are you..?" Quirrel starts, only to stop short as Hornet picks herself up, shaking off some dust and debris off her horns.

"_I'm fine Quirrel. Just a little... dazed?_"

Something felt off and she felt something.. powerful in her voice now. In fact she felt different from her horns down to her feet. Slowly, she looks around and finds a faint red glow emitting off the rocks around her. Abyss rocks don't glow red. Her eyes glance to Grimmchild hovering over Ghost, looking curious at what he was witness, letting out a curious long 'nyah'. Lifting her hands, she examines them and that's when she finally notices.

Apart from still remaining the same black carapace she always knew, her hands were emitting a pale red glow. Was it her cloak? She holds one hand over over a glossy stone, feeling her middle tighten up as the glow remains, reflecting in the shape of a hand over the stone.

"_Wha.. What's wrong with me!?_" She looks up at her siblings and companions, confusion now on her face.

The Pale King approaches, still looking proud at what she accomplished.

"_It will take some time getting use to it. Not everyday someone awakens their godly half bloodline. Nothing is wrong with you, my Crimson Light._" He explains, watching as Hornet continues to stand up and examine herself all over.

"_You are, by extent... half wyrm __after all_."

Hornet stares up at the king, still confused on her face before taking a deep breath and felt... at ease? Her body did not ache anymore, no linger pain, any cuts or wounds she might have sustained in the fight she watches as they seal up and disappear before her eyes. It felt strange, unnatural even, and yet this red glow now surrounding her body felt like it was always there, sleeping soundly till it finds a means to wake up.

"_This is so.. strange._" Was all she was able to mutter out.

The Pale King merely chuckles before turning to face the others. As soon as the other three turn their attention to the king, a Soul nail is summoned forth.

"_Before we depart this place of the past, I wish to enact my thanks to you all. Quirrel, kneel._"

"Sire?" Quirrel questions at first only to go silent, instead taking the command and kneels with his head lowered.

Gently, he feels the flat edge of the blade press each of his shoulders and feels a wave of great honor wash over him. Oh if only his lady, Monomon was here alive to witness.

"_Rise, Quirrel, the Scholar Knight. Keeper of the Archives, Protector to all knowledge of Hallownest and beyond. May your mind never overfill and seek out the wisdoms for the world to know._"

Quirrel stands, blinking to himself of this new title. It felt surreal, something he never expected himself of all bugs to be bestowed with. It gave him a new sense of purpose. His only hope now was wherever she was, he prayed Monomon was proud of what her apprentice accomplished.

The Pale King then turns to Ghost, who looks up at him in silence and the two study one another. A short pause and the vessel finds themselves kneeling as well, receiving a chuckle from the wyrm. Just like Quirrel, they feel the Soul nail press lightly to each of their shoulders as they are granted true knighthood from a real king, their father.

"_Rise, Ghost of Hallownest. They who vanquished the old Light and returned peace to the kingdom. You are the Voidheart Knight. Void given form, Void given focus. May you continue to aid and inspire friends around you that even in the darkest of places, hope still shines._"

Ghost stands up, still looking up at the king with those empty eyes, well maybe not so empty anymore. Grimmchild seems quite excited for their parent only to draw attention the Pale King. He tilts his head and would appear to strike out out of instinct. Instead, the Pale King merely holds his free hand out, offering it to the child. Curious, Grimmchild flutters closer, receiving a strange but gentle head rub to which they excitedly nuzzle into.

"_A mutual understanding. I have no more ire towards you so long as the circumstances are justified. This kingdom will breathe life back into it once more._"

Grimmchild lets out a agreeing sounding 'nyarr' before flying back to Ghost's side, nuzzling into the side of their horn. Quirrel offers a soft chuckle, looking quite pleased with their small friend's new title.

The king finally turns to face Hollow, who was already kneeling again. He approaches closer and lifts a white hand towards the knight's shell. There's a moment of hesitation, unsure if the vessel was looking at him or towards the ground. The hand nearly draws back, before memories of recent hold it in place, reassuring the king in his mind. With a warm sigh, the hand presses against the Hollow Knight's mask. It catches them off-guard and not wasting the moment, leans into the touch they craved for so long from their Father.

"_My Hollow Knight, my Pure Vessel... My child, I do not expect you to forgive me for sealing you away so long ago. I thought my plan to be flawless, a final means to save our kingdom. Instead that fear, that uncertainty, the paranoia of losing everything... It made me lose sight of what was so important right in front of me the whole time. I was so unfair to you, how you endured through suffering and pain, how it has left you marred and maimed.. Yet, somehow the flaw.. that idea instilled that brought down doom ultimately also serves as a ray of hope. Regardless, it is no excuse for my transgressions._

_My Child.. Hollow. I am truly sorry for my misjudgment and actions._"

Hollow slowly gazes back up, starring in silence at the Pale King. Their own hand reaches up, cradling their father's to their cheek and presses in. Black tears threaten to fall from their mask, and gently, they nod back to their father. They accepted their father's apology, knowing what he had to do for the kingdom, their attempted sacrifice, their secret bond for one another. The love of a parent and child strong even in secret. They forgave him for everything, if it meant having him back at all.

For Hornet, she felt something deep in her chest. Something she wasn't sure of, maybe she didn't want to find out. Witnessing the king finally come out with emotions was strange to her, having grown up to only know his sternness, indifference, as if all he cared about was his own agenda. She never knew hidden behind that crowned mask, was a being wanting so badly to share his emotions to the world but feared the consequences of doing such. Maybe a coward, however at least now after everything that has taken place she understood her father and the choices he had to face.

Forgiveness is the first step in recovery and moving forward.

The Pale King finally draws away from Hollow, turning back to view his daughter. The pair stare at one another for what almost seems like eternity. Unsure what to say now, either appearing to wait for the other to speak first. For a fleeting moment in Hornet's mind, she kinda missed the king in his infant form for her to hold and cradle close for comfort. She didn't expect it to be so shortlived but without the king's help, would she be standing here right now?

So, clearing her throat, she's the one to break the ice of awkward silence.

"_So, I suppose we have no more business here then. I'd rather we leave just in case we've angered any more Abyss residents._"

The king silently nods, letting out a long, deep sigh.

"_I second the notion. Let us leave this place as a place of rest, for the past to settle and need not rise for any sorrow or fury again. There are some things I am in need of tending to now._"

Hornet tilts her head slightly, curious. "_Where to then, Father?_"

The Pale King approaches Hornet, gesturing towards the exit.

"_Where is she? Where is my wife? Take me to my beloved Root, my Queen. I wish to see her once again._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it, so I uploaded early. This chapter has actually been done for a while, I just have a few more to finish before the story is complete, next chapter is already in line to be uploaded on the weekend. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this high action chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions and revelations,
> 
> of friendships and kinships,
> 
> what was lost, now found,
> 
> our king is homeward bound.

The Pale King stood before the fallen body of the Great Knight, Dryya. His head hung down with his hands behind his back, starring in silence.

The Queen's Gardens felt heavy, despite the king's presence in scarring off any sort of wild beasts that might cause the party harm. Hornet consistently glances around and over her shoulder, expecting to see a mantis traitor pop up to attack them, especially with the return of the Pale King. Yet the gardens fell silent, calm even. Perhaps the presence of two god beings was more than enough to scare off any would-be attackers.

God being. Something Hornet herself would of never imagine calling herself now. Was she really a god? Well, half of one, her mother was mortal. So did that make her a demi-god? How much of the Pale King's powers now flow through her veins? Just the red glow emitting from herself was still unnerving, yet as the group patiently waited on the king, she managed to figure out how to control the intensity of her crimson glow. Now, she dims it as much as she could, unable to truly turn it off but at least it would be enough to mostly go unnoticed in brightly lit areas.

The Pale King lets out a deep sigh, feeling responsible for the death of one of his most trusted knights. He kneels down, moving his right hand away from behind himself and holds up two claws. Whispering in his old ancient wyrm tongue, the claws gently glow before the fallen knight for a brief moment. He slowly removes them, gently easing himself back up to his feet.

"What was that, if I may ask your majesty?" Quirrel asks, curious over the ritual performed.

Wrapping his arms back inside the other sleeve, the Pale King doesn't turn to face the scholar.

"_I have sent my prayers and blessings, so that my knight's soul may find peace on the other side. To let her know her watch is over and she may rest knowing her duty has been fulfilled. No enemy shall grace this patch of gardens from now on._"

Clearing his throat, the king turns toward the burrow at large, seeing the tips of glowing white branches poking out and a few roots peeking from the ground. The king could only lower his shoulders in defeat, expecting to see the worse of what has become of his beloved wife. Deep down, he had hoped she to of escaped someplace else, someplace safer than the gardens. Suppose in her mind so long ago, this was as good a place to hide as any.

Now she was deeply embedded into the ground, the likelihood of being able to leave her burrow likely futile if not detrimental. Something the wyrm dare not suggest in doing. This was his queen's fate, nothing could change the fact. All he could do now was spend what time they both had left together once more.

"_Quirrel, if you could be so kind as to wait out here? This is a family affair, I hope you understand._" The king requests, finally looking back at the pillbug.

"Understand Sire, take all the time you need."

Nodding in agreement, the king motions to his vessels and Hornet to follow inside. Ghost leads the way, with Hollow once again having to crawl through best they could with one arm, yet now at a slower pace as Hornet and the Pale King bring up the rear.

"Maybe it's best if you hang back a little bit till we introduce you again. The White Lady's... well, you'll see for yourself." Hornet leans in to whisper, getting a hum back in response.

It didn't the group long to see the white glow come into view, and into the White Lady's resting chamber. Hornet gestures with a hand for her father to stay back in the shadows before following after Ghost and Hollow. How would she take to sensing Hornet's new godly essence?

Ghost approaches the great Root, gently tapping on one of the glowing white tendrils sticking out from the ground. In a steady ease, milky blue eyes open, blinking a few times as she senses who could be visiting her this time, only for those eyes to half-lid in contentment.

"Ah, my spawn has returned to me. I can feel a great accomplishment over you both. A great battle has been won, and you have come back to seek solace with me. I can sense even the Scarlet Flame's child has participated in such an feat. Success then, for the vessel to prove itself to its other realm origin." The Root exclaims, happiness beginning to swell in her heart.

Ghost nods, and poking out from under their cloak, Grimmchild peeks out with a wide grin on his face, letting loose a few pleased 'nyahs'! The White Lady chuckles, and senses Hollow who approaches her, hand already outstretched as a tendril of root reaches back out to caress the vessel's mask.

"Oh Hollow Knight, not so empty anymore. Once filled with the infection, now I can sense something far more powerful within... How curious that a vessel can become so much more when given one spark of inspiration beyond their purpose. Regardless of what was then, what the circumstances were, I am most glad to feel your presence once again."

Hollow nuzzles into the soft touch, missing the contact only to glance over and gently moves away from their mother's embrace. This confuses the queen for a moment before her senses finally pick up on another in the room.

"The Gendered Child? Is that you I can sense? Strange, I can feel your presence but there is something new I can not quite place down."

"_It's a long story. That battle has left us changed, some for the better, some.. well...._" Hornet speaks up, her usual defensive demeanor calming down as she relaxes her shoulders. Taking in a small breath of air, she allows her crimson glow to grow stronger and despite the White Lady's poor vision, she could sense it immediately.

"Ohh... I have not felt something like that energy in a long time. Are you carrying a special charm on you? I feel like I'm once again in the presence of my beloved Wyrm.."

"_Hello, my Root._"

At once the White Lady's eyes widen in shock. Hornet turns around, gesturing for the figure in the shadows to appear. With a graceful stride, enters the Pale King, his own pale white glow adding to his wife's illumination to the dwelling. She feels his presence, and in response, tears fall from her eyes.

"Wyrm!? Is... is that truly you? Is my mind not deceiving me with a delusion?!"

The Pale King reaches out, his clawed hand caressing one of Root's glowing tendrils. His touch, his gentleness unknown by anyone outside the palace so long ago was unmistakable. No bug alive could mimic the way he could, leaning in to so much as kiss the delicate root. His love a beacon not even blindness could mask away.

"_It's me, my love. I've returned to see you once again. I am so sorry..._" The king whispers, gently caressing the root, only to raise his wings out and flutters closer to caress his wife's face, claws wiping away her tears while tears of his own threaten to fall.

"Oh Wyrm, it really is you! For so long I thought you had gone from this world, lost forever. But nay.. you're here! Oh curse my aging blindness in this moment of time! I wish I could see your face once more."

The siblings watch on as the royal couple comforted each other, the Pale King leaning in to press his shell against her forehead, allowing a few shimmering tears to fall at last. Hornet could sense something and tilts her head in curiosity, watching some of those bindings to loosen. White light filters through, just enough for the White Lady to wrap her now freed arms around her husband into a loving embrace.

Oh how the Pale King misses this, her hands still so soft it could rival the finest weaver's silk. He allows her to hold him close, something the couple would do on occasion in the privacy of their palace quarters. Back then, it was a tad embarrassing to see the Queen carry the King around due to his much shorter stature. Now, he cared not for the small audience behind him, his heart too full of happiness and yet tainted with sorrow.

"_This is my fault, my Root. If I hadn't of sent you away from the palace..._" He starts, one hand gently petting the side of her face with the back of his knuckle joints.

"Shh.. what's past is past and I have accepted my fate to remain here for eternity if I must. All that matters is that you have returned and once again, our kingdom can recover from the ruins it has fallen into." She coos, one hand returning the affection by running down the middle of his back, right between the wings. It takes quite a bit of willpower on the king's part to not wiggle in place as her hand reaches under his lowest set of wings, feeling that tingling sensation carried over from his infant form.

The Pale King quickly clears his throat, straightening up while failing at hiding the light blue blush on his face.

"_Ah yes. Mmm.. About that. My love, my ever blooming flower... There are some things I must discuss with you. Important matters that will affect the kingdom as a whole._" He speaks up, and turns around to see Hollow and Ghost watching on mindlessly, all the while Hornet having lost interest in the lovey-dovey reunion mush. She's seen that far too many times back in her childhood days.

"_Children, may I have a moment or so alone with my queen? I shall return back once things have been set in order, do not worry for me._" He instructs.

That gets a confused look from Hornet, but she nods and gestures to her siblings to vacate the burrow. Though, as she exits last, she overhears something along the lines of 'I wouldn't dare ask of you again, but I want...' before she's out of earshot. Really, it was none of her business what the Pale King wanted with his wife. She had her suspicions, after all, he was a wyrm and they are known for... certain acts. Oh gods, she mentally prayed that now she was considered a demi-god, half-wyrm herself, that such desires never fall over her mind.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the burrow became a waiting game. Quirrel resting on a smooth stone exposed from the ground, all the while the vessels practice some blocking techniques. Hornet, on the other hand, decided that while they waited for the Pale King to come back out after whatever delegations he had with the queen, she could attempt to practice whatever new abilities she might have other than mentally able to control the red glow over her body.

She flexes her fingers, maybe she could summon a soul nail like her father could. So standing up, she tenses her hands, swinging them to her side, focusing on the image of those soul nails. Nothing. Hornet tries again, and again but so far, nothing. Letting out a short groan under the collar of her cloak, looks like she would have to ask the Pale King for some guidance on what she could and couldn't do.

"Something the matter, Miss Hornet?" Quirrel asks, looking away from the sibling's spar when he hears that muffled groan.

"_No, just.. trying to figure out what I can and can't do. These new powers don't exactly come with instructions._" She mutters, giving up and sits down next to the explorer, placing her hands into her lap.

"_Maybe I don't have any real powers apart from the red light. Makes me look rather silly._"

"Oh no, Miss Hornet. I think it suits you, even just a faint glow is enough to be that inspiration that keeps bugs going. Maybe you don't need powers to prove to everyone you're important? You've done so much for Hallownest already before without those godly vibes, I'm sure having them is just an added bonus."

Hornet merely shrugs. So, just to past the time, she pulls out some thread, tying a small knot and creates a loop, to which she idly plays with in creating images between her fingers, such as Grub's Cradle, the Hourglass, the Spire. Things young weaverlings were taught as a game to learn about threading. Quirrel leans in, quietly watching her slip a finger through a loop, twisting around, another loop, twist, and she manages to create the image of a spider in the lines, though one leg is missing.

"_I could never get this one to fully work._" She whispers, mainly to herself.

"Well, either way, you certainly can do it a lot better than I could.."

Hornet lets out a small amused huff to Quirrel before unraveling the loop from her hands and presses it to Quirrel's.

"_Here, I'll teach you the easiest. Grub's Cradle. Put the thread between the thumb and last finger on both sides. There, that's good, now take the middle finger and go under and out from the thread between..yeah ! You got it! Just like that._"

Quirrel holds up the twisted loop in his hands, letting out a small laugh of his own.

"My, that really is that simple."

"_When I was really young, it was a game where one would make the Grub's Cradle and someone else would stick their hand in the center hole. You had to jerk away fast or else you were 'caught' when most of the loops were released and the center one was twisted around your wrist._" Hornet leans back, starring up at the floral chamber the White Lady resided within.

"_Seems silly nowadays. Playing around when there's so much work that needs to be done._"

"Not so much anymore Miss Hornet. The Pale King is back to his full glory and with that, Hallownest will truly recover. You'll see. No more need to dwell on doubts and regrets." Quirrel assures, gently resting a hand to her shoulder.

Normally Hornet would of ripped away, produce her needle and ready for combat. That was in the past. Now, she instead finds herself leaning onto the pillbug's shoulder. He was right, too long has she carried such a burden on her shoulders. Now her father was back and she'd happily give that burden back. The Pale King was much more qualified to handle the rulings of the kingdom. She dips her head, humming softly in agreement, fighting with her eyes to stay open suddenly.

Sleep gently wrapped its embrace around the young demi-goddess, giving her the rest she finally deserves.

Minutes tick by and soon does the hours.

As Hornet finally rises from sleep, she finds herself leaned up against someone else. A slow blink to refocus and it would appear that sometime in her slumber, Quirrel and Hollow switched places without waking her up, allowing Hornet to rest against her older sibling's shoulder. In front of them Quirrel and Ghost practicing some techniques, the smaller sibling more than eager to teach Quirrel some new moves they gained from training from the Nailmasters.

As she stirs, she gains the attention of Hollow, glancing down at her in silence.

"_Nnn.. how long was I out for?_" She asks, though she knew she wasn't going to get an answer from Hollow.

_ **Long time, sister needed alot of rest...** _

That immediately got Hornet up, starring at the vessel in shock.

"_Hollow!? Did you... did you just spoke!?_"

That gains the attention of everyone around. Hollow leans back, showing their surprise before tilting their head to one side. Before, only they and Ghost could communicate back and forth through their void voices, unheard by anyone else around them, their sister included. But now...

_ **Sister? Can you hear us?** _

"_Yes! Yes I can hear you! Quirrel, can you hear Hollow!?_" Hornet turns to the explorer, hoping she wasn't going crazy.

"No Miss Hornet, I can't. Maybe... maybe it's one of your new ascended abilities?"

Turning back, she stares at Hollow, who equally seems taken by this, reaching up to cradle their hand to the side of her face.

_ **Hornet? Hear now?** _

"_Yes! Yes I can hear you!_" Tears began to pool in her eyes, not bothered to keep them in check as she reaches up to cradle her sibling's hand to her own. Oh how long she had wanted to hear them speak, even if just a whisper.

_ **Sibling Hornet can hear us!?** _

Ghost rushes up, adding their own wispy void voice to the excitement. Hornet looks to her sibling, nodding as the tears finally seep through. There's a pause from Ghost, as if trying to debate on their next move. They soon settled on rushing for the two, jumping in for a hug, to which Hornet presses in, with Hollow reaching in to attempt hugging the both of them with one arm. At last, the three could be able to talk to one another and not just for Hornet to try and figure out what the vessels wanted to convey.

A clearing of one's throat broke up the deep hug, all eyes turning to the source.

The Pale King just exits the burrow, readjusting his robes by smoothing them out. He turns to the group, unfazed by the sight before approaching, despite a small stumble in his step.

"_My apologizes. I did not meant for my delay to take so long. There are still a series of important events I must attend to before everything is finally set into motion._" He explains himself, face still hinting at a faint but fading light blue blush.

"_Father... I can hear Hollow and Ghost speak._" Hornet states, standing up alongside the siblings.

"_Ahh. As I've said, child. It will take some time to get use to your new-found abilities. If you are able to hear the voices from the void, then that is a gift only onto you. It will take time for others to emerge, but you will find out on your own as if you've always had them._" The king replies, looking pleased. In fact, he seemed very content as he stood, as if knowing something but wasn't ready yet to reveal what it could be.

Hornet goes quiet for a moment, but slowly nods. So the king couldn't exactly teach her what abilities she might possess. It made sense really, as her mind wanders slightly to imaging the same sort of ordeal her father may have had to go through. No one to teach what powers he possesses so he had to of learned on his own.

"_Now, I think it's time we head back home._" The king adds, getting odd looks from the group.

"_Home?_" Hornet dare asks.

"_Yes... The White Palace._"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group stood before the crumbled doorway of what remains of the White Palace in the Ancient Basin. The bridge with its lumafly lanterns seem duller than before the last time Ghost visited this area. In fact the vessel was the last to follow the group, wary now at the end of it. They could still see the the remains of the kingsmould guard as it rested against the edge of the doorway.

The Pale King stares at the remains of the palace, silent as if deep in thought. The great expanse of the cavern felt still, lifeless almost. At one point in time, this place was full of life, the hub of the kingdom below the capital, home of wyrm. Now, just a hole in the ground leading away from the remains of civilization.

"_It's not here._" Hornet blandly states. "_Didn't you make it disappear? It's in that shambled Kindsmould isn't it?_"

"_Yes... and no._" The king responds, turning his gaze to that of the kingsmould. He quietly approaches, kneeling before his former creation and reaches in to touch the drippings of void over the armor.

"_It's a trap._"

That got the group interested, Ghost especially who crosses their arms across their chest in a small huff. Trap indeed! The pain they had to endure, the spears jutting from the ground, the strange metal like vines with thorns growing in the worse of places... the buzzsaws. Oh by the voice of the Abyss, the buzzsaws!

_ **Don't wanna go back. Bad place, not nice!** _

"_Ghost's not particular about going back to the White Palace, even if you say it's a trap._" Hornet states, relaying the words he hears from her sibling.

"_It's not the real White Palace._" The Pale King reassures as he stands back up, still starring down at the Kingsmould. "_I created a replica in the dream world as a trap. A lure.. it was meant to draw her to me and once trapped inside, if she bypasses my maze of deadly precision... she would have to go through me. I was prepared to fight the old Light... but I was ill-prepared to fight the Void, the Vorpal Serpent sent to slay me when I was at my most vulnerable._"

"_Yeah, but that doesn't explain what happened to the real White Palace. You destroyed it, didn't you? To make it look like you abandon the kingdom?!_"

The Pale King turns to Hornet, starring at her as if she was blind by the facts presented to her. He tilts his head slightly, confusion for just a moment.

"_No. The White Palace is right here as it's always has been_."

The siblings and Quirrel exchanged glances back and forth. Surely the king had all his memories returned, did he not remember the truth? Before Hornet could speak up, the king approaches the doorway, and pokes his head around some rubble near the archway. His claws poke and prod, pushing away fallen rock and shattered pieces of what was once the doorway. At last he finds one loose stone and with careful prying, he pulls away at the white rock, revealing a small notch seemingly carved into the stone so well, the piece in his hands matches perfectly to even hide most of the seam line.

"_There it is. Just what I was looking for. Hollow Knight..._" The king points out, only to turn back towards Hollow, holding his hand out. "_If you would, I'd like that idol._"

All eyes on Hollow, who merely stands in place. They look down, reaching into their cloak before producing the small stone carved idol of the king. Taking a moment to look at it, they offer it to their father, silently wondering what could the idol do.

The Pale King examines the carving, taking note of every detail, every mark made to mimic his image long ago. After a moment of examinations, he comes to his conclusion.

"_Exactly the one I need._" He whispers, and kneels before the carved out hole in the archway, whispering in his ancient Wyrm tongue of some spell.

Pressing the idol into the cubby, it suddenly locks in place as the king moves his hand away. Stepping back, the group watch as the idol suddenly gives off a pale glow through the dark recesses, a gentle hum vibrates the air. A flash of white light startles the group say for the king, who silently watches on. The white lights seem to dance along the ceiling of the cavern, shimmering in slow waves. Then, the light seems to pull together, collecting towards the center of the ceiling far above, growing brighter. At last the light creates a halo and slowly descends, growing in size as it stretches outwards.

Then the tips of spires fade into view, then the roof of the tallest peak, and more and more white shimmering structure until the connection bridge stretches out at last and the darkness of the cavern gives away to the brilliant pale light of the grand building that had been hiding in plain sight.

The real White Palace was finally revealed.

The siblings look up in awe, feeling the majesty of such a structure. Old memories flood back for both Hollow and Hornet of this palace. It was indeed like coming home. For Ghost, it was a chance for them to witness the real White Palace, a place they silently expect there to be no buzzsaws of any size and velocity.

"_Children..._" Hummed the Pale King, looking very pleased and at peace as he extends his right arm towards the palace. "_Shall we return home?_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on the last two chapters, so updates may be delayed. Hopefully I can conclude this by my birthday on the 19th so I can give myself a well deserved break :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White Palace in all its glory, welcomes home the monarch and knights.
> 
> Yet, one by one, something occurs until at last a new purpose is revealed.

The grand doors to the real White Palace open with a familiar creaking groan. It's brilliant luster and grandeur manages to steal away the breath of Quirrel as the group enter into the great entrance hall. He can't help but stare at the majesty and beauty of the palace. Even after an untold number of years, the palace manages to still look spotless, ageless even.

Ghost pauses as they enter, starring up at the crystalline chandelier hanging overhead, expecting a trap of spears or saws to come shooting forth. They remained tense, only breaking out of it the moment Hollow gently nudges them to keep walking forward. There was nothing to be afraid of here, this is home. The smaller vessel could only stare at their older sibling, not yet trusting them on the gesture. Too many painful memories from the dream version of the palace. Memories best lock away and forgotten. Just being in this pale light made their void skin feel as if caught up in spider threads again.

The Pale King approaches the center of the hall, pausing as he looks up, noting the silence at first. The White Palace seems empty, devoid of any royal retainers or servants. The silence unnerves Hornet as well, feeling her shoulders tense slightly, expecting something to crawl from the shadows and attack the group. Only cool air breezes through the hall.

"Pale King? Your highness?!"

The group turns toward the direction of the sudden voice and from the shadows, which were few with the amount of pale light bouncing off the columns and stone work. Stepping forward, bugs dressed in silvery white attire, all starring at the group, in particular the king before slipping out to properly bow before him.

"It is! The Pale King has returned!" The chanted.

The King straightens back up, clearing his throat.

"_Yes, yes. I've returned, and so has my vessels, their friend... and my daughter. You are to give her especially the same respect and treatment as you have for me._" He instructs, waving a hand gently.

The servants turn their attention back to Hornet, slowly recognizing her when she was much smaller living in at the palace so long ago. Seeing her crimson pale light, a collective hushed awe came over the group before bowing down before her. Hornet merely gives her father a side glance. Having grown up practically surviving in the wilds and ruins, she didn't feel like she deserved the title of princess anymore and certainly that of a demi-god.

"Welcome home, Princess!" One of the servants calls out, and the rest trail in.

"_Uh... thank you. You really don't have to keep goi... okay..._" She tries, holding a hand out to get them to stop but the amused look on the king's face just added to the barrage.

After a moment of receiving praises, the Pale King claps his hands to end the torment of embarrassment to his daughter.

"_As you all were. I will be taking dinner with my children and their companions if supplies have not stretched too thinly in my absence?_" He asks one of the servants.

"No Sire, we've been able to keep stock. Everything kept to your specifications."

"_Ah, excellent. You and the others are dismissed until needed._" The king returns the bow to his servant and turns back towards the group.

"_Quirrel, if I may ask, walk with me? I wish to present to you our grand library where I believe you shall find all sorts of recordings to your liking. You are also greatly welcomed to take up residency here inside the White Palace if you so choose. If not, our doors are always open to you_."

Quirrel perks up to the invitation. The chance to see some of the royal family's personal collection of scrolls and tablets was not something that just came everyday, nor to just any common bug. Yet something about about the invite causes the explorer to mental pause for a brief moment only to offer a short bow in return.

"Thank you your majesty, I think that would be wonderful to be able to stay and aid in whatever I can." He responds, receiving a pleased nod back.

"_Very well, I shall inform my servants to provide you with commendations. In the meantime, my children, wait for us till dinner has been called forth._" The Pale King takes a second to eye Hornet, then turns to head down a lengthy hall, Quirrel following alongside as the pair start in their one-on-one conversations.

Hollow glances down to Ghost, before nudging them and gestures towards the upstairs area. The smaller sibling tilts their head before gazing towards their sister. She offers a quick huff, hiding a small smile under her cloak's collar.

"_Go on then Hollow, you can take Ghost to see your room, as I will mine. Just try not to get in trouble you two?_" She shrugs, though eyeing Ghost, knowing they were a magnet for getting into all sorts of things, especially if Grimmchild wakes up from sleeping inside Ghost's cloak.

The vessels nod in unison, Hollow turning afterwards to lead Ghost up to where they once lived in years ago, seemingly eager to share their room if it had remained untouched. For a moment, Hornet stands in the grand hall, starring down at a faint reflection of herself, the crimson glow bouncing off like a halo over her whole being. Still not yet accepting of her ascension, yet the way that red light reflected off of the marble floor, it carries with it a sense of strength, of determination and devotion.

Courage fills her heart and urges her to press on, leave behind her regrets and worries as she heard time and time before. So letting out a deeply needed breath of air, Hornet lets her feet take her through the familiar hallways and corridors, head now firmly held high.

The hallways and rooms felt like an old antique coming back to life. Her memories, once shadows of remorse, lifted away to reveal a softness, moments of happiness she had roaming these halls. If she squinted real hard, Hornet could imagine time reverting back and pauses in the middle of one hallway. She envisions herself, a tiny thing in a pale silvery dress, racing down the hallway laughing up a storm. Every now and then she'd turn around and there would be the teenage Hollow, racing alongside her in a game of chase, hearing her chant 'Can't catch me! Can't catch me!' only to squeal with delight when Hollow stops, focuses and teleports in front of the fleeing child only to grasp her in their arms in a solid embrace, swinging her around in circles just to keep her laughing.

The memory swells in Hornet's heart. So many childhood moments between her and Hollow. If only there was equally the same amount of happy moments between her and the Pale King. Well, even though she was older now, with him back and owning up to his mistakes, she wondered if he'll make up for the lost years as well? The shadows of the memory disappear, yet somehow she could still faintly hear the giggles still echo through the empty halls. A few more turns and at last she finds herself starring at one particular door.

The knob appeared dusty, this section of the palace not used in a long time. Hornet lifts a hand, hesitant at first but pushes back the emotion. It's just a room, nothing more nothing less. She even recognized the small light claw marks at the bottom of the handle, days where her tiny stature was just too short enough to reach the door handle and resorted to jumping and clawing her way. Such a persistent child...

The old door creaks open and her senses fell upon the scent of age from a room that hadn't seen life in it in ages. A fine layer of dust coats the sheets covering various furniture placed about, her window with a tiny balcony of its own locked tight and covered with a great white curtain. Slow is her approach, when her eyes fell onto something left on the bed. It took a moment for her to recognize the item, reaching over to gingerly pick them up, even so idly placing the tips of her tiny claws along the broken groove, glued back together, the seam filled with silver.

Her toy shellwood nail.

"_I thought... Father threw it away..._" She whispers to herself.

All this time, she had led to believe after being sent away from the White Palace, her toy nail had been disposed of. There was no mistaken the craftsmanship of the repair, instantly recognizing it as from the Pale King's workshop. He repaired the toy and left it on the bed for Hornet's return. To think, after him being so stern and aggressive against her sparring with Hollow, the king in secret wanted to see her improve, to grow in strength. It finally dawned on her why he was so strict. Hollow was leagues away from her skill of fighting back then and was never taught to properly hold back their power. The King didn't forbade her from sparring Hollow senselessly, he wanted her to train and improve till she could handle her sibling's abilities.

He cared for her, just failed at properly conveying that message across.

She lowers her head, pressing the shellwood nail to her chest into a gentle hug. Now he wondered in her mind, if the infection had been halted before the Hollow Knight was sealed away, how she and her sibling would of looked like. A couple of royal siblings, perhaps dressed in finest attire, or maybe instead the pair would dawn on the purest armor, nail and needle at their sides, ready to defend the kingdom at all costs. She wondered if Hollow thought the same about her, siblings-at-arms, comrades in battle, a sentinel Princess and... Prince? Would Hollow be considered a prince? Or remain a humble knight?

Replacing the shellwood nail back on the bed, she turns her attention to the closed window, that would overlook the courtyard gardens below. Removing the curtain and opening the window, she would gaze over the tiny balcony to the gardens, memories of them being so vibrant and alive thanks to the White Lady's care. Now, the plants were at best, minimal. Most had withered away from lack of care, others cling on to what little they could. Without the Queen's presence, it would be unlikely Hornet would be able to relive old memories of her exploring the smaller example of the Queen's more expansive gardens further away.

So strange, to be back here once again. Ascended or not, too much time away made her feel like a stranger in her second home. Returning back inside and re-locking the window, Hornet finds herself sitting on her old bed. Reaching over, she removes her needle, holding it up to gaze at her reflection, studying her new pale crimson glow. So, she could hear the Void, able to cast this red light... what else could she do? Lowering her needle, she places it next to her old toy, and before long, finds herself laying down, starring at the ceiling before taking rest again.

It was the following day when Hornet started noticing a change in her Father's behavior.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The soft clinking of metal brought her out to the outdoor terrace overlooking the courtyard. In the center, Ghost was in the midst of a spar with Quirrel, the vessel wearing the old smaller armor that Hollow once wore in their smaller days. In fact the older vessel was resting on a ornate bench, watching the pair engaged while opposite of them, the Pale King stood and watch, only lifting his hand to pause the fight and approaches Ghost, fixing their form and softly explains to them a better technique before stepping back and allowing them to practice once again.

"_Morning Hollow..._ " Hornet greets quietly as she sits down next to her sibling.

The other turns to her, offering a nod then returns to watching the practice spar.

_ **Morning sister. Rest well?** _

"_I did... What's Father doing with Ghost and why are they wearing your old armor and robes?_"

Hollow merely shrugs, but was enjoying be able to communicate with their sister finally without making weird hand gestures or her having to figure out on her own.

**_Father insisted. Said it could bear another. Been sparring all morning. Teaching Ghost Soul magic... like me once._** Hollow reaches with their left hand, placing it to the stump where their other arm used to be.

Hornet could only offer a slight nod, not wishing to bring up any further grief. Hollow had been through so much, it was only fair that they be allowed to be as emotional as they wanted if they wanted to. No more was there a need to truly be 'hollow', no need to prove themselves pure. This was a new era for Hallownest, an era of freedom.

Still, what pondered in her shell for a brief moment while Ghost and Quirrel continued their dance of blades against one another, why would Father want Ghost in that old knight attire? Ghost could easily spar just fine without them. Never needed them now, so what was the king up to that would insist on the small vessel to appear royalty?

"_Daughter...?_"

Hornet snapped out of train of thought, gazing to to see the Pale King in between the two combatants, Quirrel in the middle of picking up his nail off the ground after Ghost stealth-fully disarmed him and won the match.

"_Care to test your needle against your sibling?_"

Glancing at Ghost then back to Hollow, Hornet quietly stands up, taking up her needle into her hands. The idea of sparring against the little knight sounded good, yet she knew they'd easily best her. They already have twice, it was highly likely they'll best her again. Her eyes cast down towards the knight, who merely tilts their head back at her, as if knowing what her answer might be.

"_I think I will, but..._" She pauses, before swinging her needle back towards Hollow with a confident chuckle. "_I want a rematch first._"

That got the vessel looking surprised and without a word, stands up, banishing their long nail. They approach where Ghost stands, the smaller stepping aside and watches with keen interest. The pair stare at one another for a moment, only for Hollow to straighten up best they could, waiting on Hornet to return the same. She steps back, allowing for ample room, holding her needle up in mimic to Hollow's posture. With one nod, she leaps in for the attack.

The Hollow Knight dashes into the attack, blocking and dodging their sister's attacks. The needle flies, Hornet leaping over her taller sibling to catch her needle mid-flight. Another series of parrys, the sound of metal on metal clinking against each other. Hollow goes in for a aerial dive, nail aimed for Hornet. She easily dodges, rolling to the side. With a huff of amusement, she races back in, trying to best the vessel at their own game. Lifting the long nail over their head, Hollow blocks the attack, and returns to attacking, swiping their nail side to side.

Hornet goes to block, feel more and more confident this time around. The more she swung her needle, the strong each strike felt. Either she was finally getting ahead of Hollow or the vessel was once again holding back their full strength. The idea of Hollow holding back yet again lets loose a small growl from her mask. She leaps in the air, twisting with grace before landing again. Something sparks within her, and she turns to face Hollow.

Only this time her free hand reaches out, the crimson light brightens till her whole hand is the shade. She watches in shock as red light fires toward Hollow, reshaping into a ethereal blade similar to the Pale King's Soul nail attack. The blade shoots out, Hollow aiming up to block. In a panic, Hornet jerks her hand away, only to watch in awe as the light trailing the single blade thins into a red strain, the lighted weapon whipping around the long nail and with another jerk, she manages to disarm her sibling.

Hollow attempts to grab back their nail, only to halt the moment the tip of that needle aims under their chin. Hornet keeps her position, watching as Hollow secedes and backs off, offering small bow instead. Finally after being tossed around and bouncing off block after block, she finally scored a victory in her spar matches with her older sibling.

"Congrats Miss Hornet! That was quite a show!" Quirrel congrats, clapping from the bench after in the midst of cleaning his own nail.

Feeling her courage swell, she nods to him before gazing back where the king stood.. or thought where he stood. Hornet blinks, realizing him gone alongside Ghost.

"_Where'd they go? Quirrel did you see where the king and Ghost went?_" She asks, trying not to get into a panic. There was no more danger, so both her sibling and father were safe.

That was when Quirrel goes from cheery to solemn in a single breath.

"He took them for some one-on-one talk. I shouldn't worry about it Miss Hornet. The Pale King did state earlier that he wanted to speak with Ghost privately." He explains, though was trying to hold something back. It was clear he wished to add onto the conversation, yet something prevented such.

Glancing back, Hornet ponders if she should follow them at a safe distance yet within earshot. It would be easy, hide among some of the shrubbery or up on a pillar, an overhang, some place she could easily use to her advantage. Normally her Father's aloofness was nothing new, however him pulling Ghost aside was a bit unusual.

_Do not follow, be patient... your turn will come._

She freezes in place, feeling that echo of a voice in her mind. Her body takes a half moment before relaxing as Hornet lets out a deep groan. Right, of course the King would use his foresight and predict her trying to sneak behind them.

"Something the matter Miss Hornet?" Quirrel questions while Hollow stands by him, looking to clean their long nail as well.

"_No, don't worry about it. Just me being.. me._" She says before turning back to the pillbug.

"_So, what did Father and yourself talk about yesterday? You two spent quite a number of hours away, nearly miss dinner as well._"

That got Quirrel to stiffen up, glancing to Hollow as if seeking any sort of advice behind that empty gaze, only to find none. Looks like it was all on him.

"Oh, nothing of great concern. He presented me the library and many of the private records that were only pertained to the palace. I was surprised how many had manage to keep from Monomon's gaze, as I would be quite sure she would of made copies for the Archives. He also spoke of the dreamers and how he lamented on not being able to apologize to them for what has occurred. I think his time being so small helped opened his eyes to the greater picture of the state of the kingdom and it's slow recovery."

Again there was that hint Hornet could pick up, hiding something back in the tone of his voice. The Pale King said something else but Quirrel wasn't going to reveal it, nor was Hornet going to bother trying to force it out of him anyways.

"_Alright.._" She could only muster up for a reply, taking the moment to sit down on the bench next to Quirrel and Hollow.

There was a moment of awkward silence, the explorer still in the midst of polishing his nail with a clean rag while the large vessel silently stares off, waiting for the Pale King and Ghost to return. It would be several hours before that could occur. Hornet finds herself lightly tapping one hand to her knee, unable to shake this uncertain feeling all of a sudden. Could the Hollow Knight sense it? Or could it just be her old habits struggling to survive in this new environment, having forgotten what it was like living among royalty in favor of the hunter's life surviving off what the land could provide? Strange to think how once she was a part of this scenery once upon a time, running around with a toy nail at her side. Wild and rambunctious, full of energy and such courageous spirit. When they weren't their king's shadow, the Pure Vessel would loyally follow their half-sister through the halls, keeping an ever watchful eye on her, protecting her at any cost.

A hand reaches over, resting on top of her own tapping, ceasing the anxious motion. She looks over, meeting Hollow's gaze. No sooner the moment the siblings stare at one another, Hollow's grasp slightly firms over Hornet's and overs a slightly nod.

_ **Sister, all will be okay. Be calm. Trust Father.** _

"_I'll try._" Hornet whispers back, not bothering to explain herself when Quirrel glances up with a confused look on his face only to get a shrug from the vessel.

At last what seems like forever, the Pale King and the Knight return.

Instantly, there's a shift in demeanor from the little Ghost. Before they were seemingly full of energy, curious even. Now, they walk with a slow, methodical pace, as if lost... or now knowing something that they wouldn't or weren't allowed to project now that Hornet could hear theirs and their older sibling's void voices. They stare up towards the waiting party, only making direct eye contact with Hollow, then slowly, ever so slowly, tilts their head towards Hornet.

"_I see the match has concluded with a favorable outcome._" The Pale King remarks, folding his arms behind his back.

"_If there is no more to conduct, then you are all free to do as you will. I believe I understand the vessel named 'Ghost', better now. There is no ill towards either of us for any sort of... post-mortem mishaps and of personal property misplaced. What has occurred in past days happened for a reason and I can only be pleased with the outcome._"

Ghost glances back up to the king, starring for a moment before offering a small nod. It seems whatever the two discussed over, it was enough to satisfy the small vessel. An understanding between the two and their duties in the past. Maybe the two of them alone was just what the Pale King needed to personally apologize to Ghost for leaving them in the Abyss so long ago, how if the circumstances were different, likely welcomed into the palace just as much as Hollow was when they were chosen.

The idea brought some comfort to Hornet, but not for very long as evident to the following day.

The first thing she notices as she passes the halls aimlessly to try to clear her mind was the behaviors of the remaining servants. As she passes, they would stop, turning to bow all while softly speaking 'My Lady.', "Your Highness.' and 'Your Majesty.' before returning to their daily tasks when the days before, they would just merely bow. Maybe one would say 'My Princess', to which Hornet would shrug off. She didn't feel like a princess, at least not anymore. Now, it was if she held a higher position. No, that can't be. The Pale King was the monarch, the ruler of the kingdom. Why the change in title acknowledgements?

It was also when she finally learned how the servants were able to hide in the hidden White Palace in the first place. The Pale King's magic had enabled them to sneak about in shadow, unseen by all throughout the kingdom to allow them to resupply food and essentials. They were safe so long as they avoided contact with any infected, lest the spell on them easily break and their image revealed, possibly dooming themselves nor allowed to return to the hidden palace or else that would be jeopardized.

It seems the old wyrm had various plans put in place to ensure the Radiance would be trapped in some manner or another, be it within the Hollow Knight, or as a last stand, within the walls of the false palace in the dream world. Hornet surmised that those plannings overlapped on each other, causing only miscalculations and misjudged errors that eventually led to the present time.

Hornet's path eventually leads her to Hollow's bedroom. She pauses before the door, her memories fading back in. How many times has she stood by the door, tapping on it to come in, playing around with her silent half-sibling, the times the two of them would just hang around for hours as she tells them stories or just wanted to converse with, even if it was one-sided. She even remembers the day when after hiding in their room for a full two weeks, they step out to greet the world in their full grown adult form, the last of their molts finished. How small she was compared to the vessel, reaching up when they knelt for her to touch their fresh shell, feel how tall their horns had gotten, how more sharp their face and eyes became. As a child, she secretly wondered if she'll ever be as tall as Hollow.

Pushing the memories aside, Hornet gently knocks on the door.

"_Hollow? Are you in here?_" She calls out, waiting for a moment before pushing the door open to peek inside.

The room was empty. Not a scrap of sign of the elder vessel.

The only evidence Hollow was in there of recent was their discarded cloak left on a unmade bed followed by the wardrobe door left open. Curious, Hornet enters the room. She peeks into the wardrobe, half expecting to get a surprise attack from Ghost looking to scare Hollow if they returned. Instead, it was nearly empty say for a few old shiny palace cloaks. They felt so delicate in her hand, having remained on the hangers for so long, it was a wonder they survived. She could detect the faint smell of age on them, making a mental note to ask Hollow to have them examined to see if they'd survive the wash. Now, just where was Hollow anyways?

The faint humming brings her back from her thoughts, turning around to see a servant enter the room to refresh the bedding. Maybe they would know where the vessel went?

"_Where's the Hollow Knight?_" She asks, trying to not sound a hint desperate in her voice, more stern the way her Father spoke to his servants at times, something they were used to.

"Hm? Oh, my Highness I didn't see you there. The knight should be in audience with the king for the day. He's requested not to be disturbed while the vessel is with him on important royal matters." She explains, giving a smooth bow towards Hornet before returning to cleaning and tidying the room.

"_How important? I'm royal, am I not?_" Hornet tests back, having been leery of her father's sudden passive urgency these last few days. Always stating about putting some plan in motion, without really telling her what that plan was.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but he's stated that it's just the two of them. Something about personal matters. He apologies but did state he will see to you shortly when he's available."

Well, so much for an answer. Hornet can only nod in appreciation before leaving the bedroom. Maybe she could sneak somewhere and peek in on their conversation, find out what's going on. The fact that her father had been pulling friends and siblings aside one by one these past days only sought to let her mind worry. What was the Pale King planning and why did he feel the need to talk with everyone one at a one? Couldn't of it been better if he got out with it as a group and move on with life?

Thus, Hornet spends most of the day lazily wandering the halls. Quirrel and Ghost apparently had other things worth doing, leaving her to try and find some sort of activity to keep her mind occupied. It was, in fact, difficult to adjust to palace life having lived in the wilds for so long. A fraction of her wanted to leave the palace, escape back into the wilds. Her feet longed to feel the soft green moss of Greenpath, the warmth it provides in a aura of eternal Spring, her favorite hunting grounds. Would she even be allowed to go out and hunt or was that now something only a commonbug would do? There really was no need to hunt anymore, everything was provided right then and there.

Still, she felt some need to hunt so her feet led her down familiar hallways and corridors before finally landing in front of the lone stretch of hallway that led to a singular room; the King's Workshop. Curiosity leads her down this old familiar scene, half expecting her father and Hallow to be there, maybe constructing on something together. Instead, she pauses at the door, not sure what to make of it.

Empty, not a soul nor device. Completely cleaned of tools and contraptions the Pale King invented long ago for his experiments and constructs.

It might as well of been a storage room, and somewhere there was a tiny twist of pain seeing this room so bare. Did he move his work into the dream version of the White Palace? With a deep hum in thought, Hornet turns to leave the old room, seeking it no longer. Still, she can't stop the memories each time something familiar rose. The image of her, so small and young, fresh tears in her eyes when she could not get an answer from her overworked father, only to be escorted away from a room that was nowhere meant for children to wander in. The memory made Hornet's throat dry and she struggles to swallow it down.

Eventually, her path takes her back to the courtyard, expecting maybe the Pale King and Hallow were in the midst of some one on one sparring, reteach the vessel Soul magic attacks again somehow with one arm. Instead, the courtyard remains quiet, peaceful and serene despite the slight age and neglect to some of the garden containers.

An approach towards the edge of a patio, its balcony overlooking a reflecting pool below, and Hornet leans over the white stonework, starring at herself below into the still waters. Despite the distance, she examines herself, how much she's come along and wonders what the future how holds. Her father would likely be more cautious now to ensure he didn't fall back on his old, careless ways. That's when she sees him. Or more importantly, his reflection, with the Hollow Knight.

Whipping around, she stares up towards one of the overlook balconies, seeing the Pale King facing Hollow, having returned to wearing their old armor and palace cloak. Or more exact, a spare set of armor, still shimmering in white metal. She watches in silence, noting the king gesturing, obviously speaking but just shy of earshot. As she focuses, Hornet feels her breath suck into her being, holding it in place.

Hollow was crying, slightly shaking at the shoulders. There was no denying the small appearance of black lines running down from their mask's eyeholes. The king makes another gesture with his hand, and slowly the knight kneels before him, bowing their head only to lean in when their father approaches, wrapping his robed arms around the vessel's neck into a deep embrace. It only made Hollow cry further, nuzzling into their father's shoulder and neck and reaches with their remaining arm to return the embrace.

Something was wrong, oh so wrong and Hornet mentally seers with aggression at not being allowed to intervene. What was Father telling Hollow that brought them to their knees sobbing, the pauldrons on their shoulders lightly bouncing with each silent sob. She wanted to leap up there, stop whatever pain Hollow was in. Finally her body forces her to exhale, and as she does, the King pulls away to cradle his vessel's mask, even so much as to thumb away the void black tears. Hornet continues to gaze on, and feels more twists in her middle. The Pale King, equally crying with his own shimmering white tears. The pair seem to stare at one another, the king barely making any movement as he spoke. As he ends in whatever he says, Hollow leans back in, to which their father returns, pressing his forehead into the other's.

Unable to take what she was witnessing, Hornet grabs for her needle, quickly tying on fresh thread and tosses it in the opposite direction, away from the balcony. In a flash, she's gone into a deeper part of the courtyard gardens. There once she lands in a secluded corner, she crumples to her knees, visibly shaken while starring at the chips of white stone that made up the pathway, her chest tight. Why should she of thought any differently towards the Pale King? Always doting upon his vessel, his Hollow Knight, more so than her. Maybe he'd never change, old habits die hard.

_ **Sibling Hornet okay?** _

Hornet slowly turns her vision over her shoulder, trying not to shed any tears. Behind her stands Ghost, still in that old royal armor. They wait patiently for her to answer, seeing her clearly upset.

"_Nn..wh.. what are you doing here little Ghost?_" She asks, raising one hand up to rub away at her eyes.

** _Saw sibling upset nearby, then see Hornet sad._ **

"_I'm okay Ghost, there's nothing to concern me about. I-_" Hornet stops mid-sentence the moment the little vessel approaches, giving her a hug around the middle.

Letting out a sigh, her arms wrap around Ghost back, giving them a silent hug. No words needed, they could feel her aura being upset and seemed the idea of hugs comforting for her, if it made her happy and it did, allowing her the moment to let go of the last of her regrets, idly running her tiny claws up and down the back of her sibling, whispering a soft 'thank you'.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hornet pours a tiny bit of blade oil onto a cloth, making sure it went on evenly before taking it in her hand to rub down her needle, polishing the edges to get the sharpness back.

The following day had found the young huntress alone in the old workshop, converting the workbench to use to resharpen and clean her needle. It never occurs to her for quite the journey to take a moment to properly care for her weapon but seeing as they had days with no incident, she finds herself with time to finally get her blade back into sharp precision. She wanted to be alone, meditate in the polishing and sharpening. Just her and her needle. The few lumafly lights provide that warm glow against her own crimson light she needed. It was tempting to start humming, but what tune was mostly lost. Especially when she notes the room getting brighter with pale light.

She looks up, starring at the wall as her reddish silhouette is consumed in white light, leaving barely a shadow at all. So, turning around, her eyes lock with that with her Father's. He says nothing at first, merely observing her actions on the workbench and reactions to his presence. She knew, it was her turn.

"_Walk with me._" He instructs, not so much as asking but it must of been important to simply state without really asking.

Hornet glances back to her needle, wiping it dry before sheathing it behind her. Silently approaching, she merely nods to him before the king turns to exit the workshop with her at his side. The start was silent, Hornet taking note how.. much slower her Father was walking today. His gaze seems stuck to the marble white floor, careful in his footing. It could of been something to do with the past few nights how at dinner, he ate so little than anyone else. Maybe he was just having a hard time like her, readjusting back into life.

"_So.. I imagine you have questions for me. To which, I will answer them, truthfully without covering any details._" He finally speaks as the pair rounds a corner, seemingly going nowhere in particular.

Indeed, she had many to choose from, yet felt not to prod in too much. Best choose carefully.

"_So, why did you come back? Why didn't you just return as yourself and not as some infant?_" Her first question finally slips out.

The king hums in thought before he answers.

"_It was... not my intention to return as something so small and frail. I had a means of returning, yes, just not exactly as planned. Another unforeseen event for the records I can imagine. At least I am confident now in your abilities in child rearing, although next time it would be wise not to yell so close to a young one's hearing, even if you are in the midst of being upset yourself._"

Hornet pauses in her walk, looking a little pale herself in the face.

"_Oh.. you.. you remember that? What, just how much DO you remember!?_"

That got a warm chuckle from the Pale King, turning back to wait on her as Hornet stares at him.

"_Shortly sometime after the outburst and when one of my failed early experiments captured me. Spent a lot of time thinking in that jar, and when one thinks too much, memories come back. Yet, it was safe to continue the infant existence. Seems the safer option than to reveal myself in full, though it is hard to focus on oneself when the mind struggles between what was and what is at present._"

"_So you mean to say at any time you could of easily change back and the whole mess would of been avoided!?_" Hornet states, trying not to get angry at the fact at any point, the king could of simply changed back to normal and the whole mess in the Abyss would of been...

"_No. It was meant to happen, regardless of my form. We would of been pursued even if I were to remain as a small child. The reason for my... rapid progression was the consequences if I did not._" The Pale King pauses, reaching out with white claws to place gently on one of her shoulders. "_I would of lost you. Your siblings and friend would of stood no chance in fighting the Vorpal Serpent without the aid of another god and as you had not awoken your ascension in that moment, your life would effectively ended in the Abyss._"

Releasing his hand from her shoulder, the Pale King turns back, gesturing with a silent sideways nod to proceed with their walk. Hornet nods back, though his words fell on her like some cloud that felt strange, surreal even. The pair continue to walk through the halls, both nodding to any servant they pass and acknowledged. Another corner and the pair quietly ascend a flight of stairs, though she notes half-way how her father reaches for the hand rail at one point, gripping rather tightly as he pulls himself along.

"_Everything okay?_" She finds herself asking.

"_A bit of a vague question. If you are referring to the state of the kingdom, yes as I can sense healing now that the Old Light is no more and a monarch in place to keep the peace._"

Hornet shakes her head as they finally reach the top. "_No, I meant are you okay? I've never seen you grip the hand rails, ever. Is something wrong with you?_"

The Pale King pauses once he reaches the landing, taking in the expression of his daughter before folding his arms into the other's sleeves at his middle.

"_I'll be alright. Nothing to be of great concern with._" He waves off, taking in a deep breath that barely comes above a whisper. "_Now, shall we continue? I know you have more questions._"

Merely able to nod, Hornet falls into step alongside the king, only this time his stride is even slower. She ponders on asking why, there had to be a reason, and yet he did say he would answer truthfully. Maybe she needed to ask the right questions. Their footsteps echo through the empty hall, passing by rooms she had forgotten what their purpose was and likely repurpose for other things later.

"_So... what about The White Lady? Is she coming back as Queen to rule alongside you?_" She merely asks, the silence was slightly awkward yet she had to ask something to break the moment now that she had her Father's undivided attention today.

"_No..._"

Hornet glances to him, seeing the king bow his head, letting out another sigh from his chest.

"_She has elected to step down, as her exile was as to be expected, with consequences. Deeply rooted in her garden, any attempt to free her from her confines would result in her own demise. She has become a part of the landscape just as much as it has become a part of her. I am powerless to free her. She has accepted her fate with grace, only asking if you and the vessels come to visit often, particularly within a month's time. I've already explained this to the vessel you call 'Ghost' and to the Hollow Knight..._"

"_It's Hollow... just Hollow. They didn't much care for me calling them by full title._"

The Pale King takes a moment to reflect on that, before humming in thought.

"_As it should suit themselves, my Daughter._"

Hornet clears her throat, still not use to being called 'daughter' by the king. Child of course, but nothing more on a personal level.

"_Hornet._" She calmly says after yet another moment of quiet walking. "_My name is Hornet._"

Her Father is now the one to pause, gazing at her for a moment before letting a soft 'oh' slip underneath his mask.

"_Hornet is it? No doubt a gifted name from Vespa in your training. It serves you well._" He offers a slight nod, then turns his attention forward.

"_Before I sent you away for training, before... the infection got even worse and Hollow to be sealed away... I had a name for you. It was meant to be a surprise upon your return home. I thought it would suit you._"

Hornet takes a step forward past him, eyeing what the king would say. A name... he held a name for her and she never got the chance to hear it?

"_Garnet. Heh, heh, could never get you out of those beloved red cloaks and into proper White Palace attire long enough and it seems only fair how the color would be more than just a favorite choice but part of your whole being. You are, indeed the Crimson Light, so a name to befit a glow only seemed natural. My wife thought Scarlet would of been a equally good choice. I didn't want to explain how the name might bring confusion should the Nightmare King's troupe approach our lands._"

She stares at him, confusion clearly showing itself on her face. The King could see that and lets out a slightly tired hum in return. "_If Hornet is what you wish to be called, then I shall honor it fully. As wild as one with a stinger in hand to match, I see none would dare challenge you in your prime._"

Now that got Hornet interested as the pair return to their walk, feet tapping along the stone floor while their glowing lights seem to dance and twirl around the architecture in a peppermint pattern. Of course Father would have used his foresight power, but why now? Why didn't he use it before several times? Unless he did and wish not to disturb the flow of time in a negative way. Was her future really that bright for him to see or was he merely finding something vague and interpret for her own amusements?

Winding around a corner, Hornet suddenly realizes where he's taking her, seeing at the end of the hall a familiar sight; the Pale King's beloved balcony. The one he and Hollow would often observe, sharing their moments together in peace. The one so precious a memory, in the false palace, he constructs a deadly maze of punishment and pain for those who dare pry into the monarch's secrets. Here, it was a safe, treasured location. It felt strange coming here after witnessing the Pale King with Hollow, all dressed in their finest robes and armor, only to see the vessel break down into a silent sobbing mess while their father could only comfort them. Something didn't felt right being in here suddenly.

"_Do you still have any more questions?_" The Pale King asks as he approaches the edge, starring out towards the courtyard below.

"_So... what now?_" Hornet could only push out, her mind starting to cloud with too many thoughts that it made it difficult to pick out the right questions.

"_Now? A new age of Hallownest, who shall bask in the glory of its new monarch, no longer afraid to dream. The Old Light will never haunt them again and these lands shall prosper._"

She lets out a small huff. Of course Hallownest will recover, the Pale King being back was a clear sign of it. Still, something just didn't settle right.

"_New... Monarch? But, Father your kingdom-_"

"_It's not my kingdom anymore... It's yours._" The Pale King slowly speaks before turning his head to face his daughter. At last, she finally sees it, having not notice it in detail before and her body felt like it was falling into nothingness.

The Pale King was dying right in front of her, his pale glow barely noticeable around his body.

His eyes were tired, head just drooping before her and breathing slowly becoming evident with each labored intake of air. Even the shimmer of his wings now appear dull and brittle, the lowest pair not even responding to any movement.

"_F-Father!? You're dying! We need to get you to a hot spring! Someplace with Soul! No, no, no, don't do this to me!_" She begs, reaching out to grab his hands to which felt colder than they should be. Tears stung in her eyes, unable to hold back the bitter truth.

The king merely shakes his head wearily, offering a weak chuckle at best.

"_Hornet, my child. This was going to happen. I said there were consequences in my rapid transformation back. I've used up all the Soul that brought me back in the first place._" He explains, to which he removes his right hand from her grasp, and opens it palm up for Hornet to see.

Embedded in the carapace, was the singular chip from the old Kingsoul charm. The chip glows white, a cool light barely seen, as if the king held the universe's tiniest star in his hand.

"_This is the answer to my return. Had I remain an infant and allowed time and nature to take its course, I would of naturally aged back to maturity and lived on as I should have. Instead, I sacrificed my own being, my time here in this physical plane of existence... so that you may live on. My time has come and gone, as a king should. Now, it's your turn to care for these people. The first steps have already been laid out for you. All you have to do now is ensure Hallownest remains eternal._

_There is nothing you could of done, nor predict the series of events that led to this moment. In one way or another, someone was going to die, and what kind of father would I be if I allowed my child to perish to a eldritch monstrosity just so I may live on?_"

Starring down at the embedded chip, Hornet couldn't speak, couldn't think clearly. All she was able to will from her was reach with one hand, fingers gently rubbing into that palm. She could feel the draining of Soul, its mysterious power that allowed for all life to exist, barely flutter like a frail heart, struggling to beat. Her body starts shivering, yet not from any chilling draft.

"_Please, please don't do this. I.. I can't take on this burden alone._" She finds herself mumbling, vision going in and out of blurriness from tears welling in her eyes.

"_You're not alone, daughter. You have your siblings and your friend as your most loyal and trusted knights. They will protect you and guide you. I've already explained my situation to each of them and they have prepared for it. I know you will be strong, brave, confident. You have ascended, after all. Crimson Light, Daughter of Hallownest, Patron Goddess of Courage. Those who look up to you will find that courage you illuminate so vibrantly._

_Know this... I will still watch over you even if I am not physically present. Take care of our home, our people, our kingdom._" The Pale King explains, and reaches up to cradle Hornet's cheek, thumbing away some of her tears before leaning her closer. She holds her breath when she feels that kiss to her forehead, feeling something warm behind it. The King leans back, offering a warm smile despite his weakening form.

"_Yes._"

"_Huh? Yes to what?_" She asks, still as stone, afraid to hear the answer.

"_You asked a question... long, long ago and I failed to answer you so please forgive me for withholding it for so long._"

Hornet felt her heart rapidly beating in her throat, could.. could he mean? The Pale King looks her in the eyes, and his own shimmering tears fall from his dark eyes.

"_Yes.. I love you. With all my heart and as many stars in the sky. I loved you since the day you hatched, how you grew, and how you've matured and grew into your own. I love you and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, my sweet child, my daughter... Queen Hornet, of Hallownest._"

A small crack of voice escapes Hornet, her breathing staggered as she struggles to find air, and at last she feels her tears fall. All at once, she cries while throwing her arms around the king's neck and the two embrace into a loving hug. Loud sobs crack through her, only amplified when she feels those hands caress her back, not wanting the moment to end.

She was loved... she... was... LOVED.

And as all things have a beginning, they too, must eventually end. Hornet feels a strange warmth, a bright light emanating from her father suddenly. She moves way, watching him smile as any proud parent should. The light only grew brighter around him until he was but a mere shape of himself in brilliant bright white light.

"_I will always be with you._" His final words echo out.

"_Farewell, my child._"

Hornet watches as the form dissipates, rising up into the air to form a halo of soul orbs flying around her head. One by one, they shoot downwards, entering into her very being, causing her to gasp. She feels herself lifting into the air, head held back as she takes in the remaining godly Soul of the Pale King until at last the final orb enters her and she lands on shaky feet. Taking a moment to adjust, she feels a sense of strength wash over her and her red light shines all the more brighter. Slowly, she moves to stand up, only to wince at a sharp pain in her right palm. One by one, her fingers open and there, embedded in carapace, the chip from the old Kingsoul charm produces a vibrant white light once again. She stares at it in silent awe, only to realize she's not alone in the room.

Lowering her hand, there stands before her Ghost, Hollow, and Quirrel all dressed in knightly attire. She looks to them, seeing as they were waiting for the final moments when the king was no more. Hollow couldn't help themselves, void tears down their mask before they reach up to rub them away. The trio stood silently, starring at Hornet, waiting.

"_I..._" She could barely say, holding her right hand in her other, tears slowing in their descent from her mask.

At this moment, it is Hollow who steps forward. They unsheathe their new pure long nail, holding the tip to the ground and takes a knee, kneeling before their sister. In response, Quirrel and Ghost proceed as well, drawing their nails to lean upon as they kneel before her. They were her loyal knights, family, friends.

With a shaky breath, Hornet stiffens up, retrieving her needle as she holds it pointing towards the ceiling. She stares at her reflection, feeling a new wave of power through her. She lets out a deep, peaceful sigh and leans her forehead against the flat of the blade.

She was protector - Hallownest would recover.

She was sentinel - the kingdom will never heed to any foes who dare try to take it.

She... was Queen, the Crimson Light, Daughter of Wyrm and Beast, Patron of Courage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much longer written than I had anticipated but I'm glad I finally am able to get towards the end! Only the Epilogue remains which is planned for getting uploaded on the 19th in time to celebrate my birthday and completion of my first Hollow Knight fanfiction!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's read my story, I hope the very end is just as enjoyable as the story!


	16. Epilogue

The rain falls in a gentle, steady motion over the City of Tears. New faces and few old clambering in excitement throughout the streets. Bugs dressed in their finest, hiding underneath any place to keep them dry enough until the moment arrives. Above them all, the Watcher's Spire's new clock chimes in the hour, the brass bell, a gift from the neighboring kingdom of Pharloom, ringing throughout the expanse cavern.

The crowds begin to gather towards the city square. Excitement amongst the people grow, and young bugs run about, playing in the puddles before their parents pull them aside to keep from being dirty. In the city's center, the fountain that once beheld the image of the Hollow Knight was covered in a large brown fabric tarp, awaiting the arrival of a new ceremony.

In the years that followed after their new monarch took the throne, the kingdom of Hallownest seem to surge with new bugs to help repair and revive the lands. Survivors were few amongst the old population, but under the new ruler ship and guidance, very few lives were lost. The kingdom welcomed its new age, like the shedding of old shell, removing the scars of the past to make way for a grander appearance.

The Pale King would of been proud.

The bugs came in swarms now, some sitting in the dampen rooftops or simply flying overhead if they couldn't get a good view from the ground. A small child climbs up one of the lamp posts, gazing with a small toy telescope towards one of the streets. There, in the distance they could make out the crimson shade glowing from the blue hue of rain.

"It's coming! The royal carriage is coming!" He shouts, bouncing in place as the light grows brighter.

The crowd watches in awe as the royal carriage, guarded on both sides by fierce and young brave sentries march towards the ceremonial stage before the covered fountain. The carriage shimmers in shades of ruby and silver, pulled by a pair of very familiar looking Grimmsteeds. The sentries parade first, forming a pathway for the passengers inside, lining the path as the crowd separates. Standing in the crowd with his umbrella, stood Lemm. Stroking his beard, the relic seeker eager to remember this day. To think the mere idol he traded off years ago would lead to this moment and silently was content at having the 'short end' of the trade made so long ago.

The door to the carriage opens, and the hushed excitement grows within the crowd, all eager to see their monarch.

Out steps first, the Hollow Knight. They stand tall and proud, drawing their long nail to hold to attention before stepping aside. Their armor shimmers like white mirrors, cloak a fiery red as they step aside to the right. Next, Ghost, all grown up. Their horns nearly as tall as Hollow, though they'd never reach as tall as their sibling which was fine by them. They, too, wore a matching set of armor and red cloak, brandishing their nail before stepping to the left, just like they rehearsed. The crowd releases a wave of awe at seeing the two knights and how proudly they stood. After the two vessel knights stand side by side, holding to attention, out from the carriage is Quirrel, also in knightly attire.

"Presenting to the people of Hallownest, the Patron of Courage, Protector of the realm, Sentinel over all, Daughter of Wyrm and Beast, her majesty The Crimson Light, Queen Hornet of Hallownest!" He praises, before stepping forward and turns around to bow.

The audience was welcomed in warm crimson light as their queen appears.

There, stands Hornet, the Queen. Older now, her height now stands tall, having taken on what could of been her father's true height, able to if she wanted to, rest her chin comfortably on Hollow's bare shoulder with little effort in tilting her head. Her horns had grown sharp, narrower as if imitating the length of her elder sibling. Eyes now slimmer, yet still filled with love and dedication for her people of both kingdoms. Having long outgrown her beloved cloak, Hornet now wears a new modified cloak with sleeves that break away at the elbows allowing her more arm movement with trailings of red fabric to serve as decoration. Over her cloak, ruby dyed armor fit for a warrior queen. Her needle shines brightly against her back, the handle decorated for this occasion in white silk strips. Finally, resting between her horns, a small miniature crown covered in tiny white crystals, a mimicry of the Pale King's crown and edges in spiderweb patterns.

The crowd cheer, erupting in applause, some shouting 'Long live the Queen!' as Hornet takes a few steps towards the statue. Yet, she pauses, before turning around and stares back at the carriage's still open door.

"_Well? Come on. It can't be a King's Brand ceremony without their future king, Halo._" She speaks, and smiles when she's greeted with a pale white light.

"_Coming sister!_"

Out from the carriage, steps out a child surrounded in pale light, Pale Prince Halo.

The child stood to Hornet's old height years ago, when he was but an egg. A parting gift from the Pale King and White Lady, so an heir would take the throne should Hornet ever step down in favor of ruling her mother's kingdom instead. A near image to his late father, his own growing crown appearing like a crown of thorns with hints of the various horns would eventually turn upwards into a proper spire someday. His robes shimmered in cool white, just like his eyes. He gained his mother's eyes, shimmering blinking dark blue eyes. Behind him, two sets of wings still learning to fly properly apart from hovering, a mimicry of dragonfly wings.

Halo rushes up to his older sister, taking her waiting hand with his free hand. Clutched against his chest in his left arm, the old King's idol still produces a glimmering white glow of Soul, the prince's most cherished item. He looks up to her, smiling widely with excitement in his heart. Behind them, the vessel knights proceed to follow behind, one closing the carriage door.

At the reveal of the royal family, the crowd slowly bow as they approach the platform, Quirrel leading the way. They rise back up soon as the two vessel knights stand behind Hornet and Halo, her placing her hands on her half-brother's shoulders.

"_Today marks the anniversary of the kingdom's beloved Pale King's passing. A day in which he pours his trust and faith into each of us, that his dream, his Hallownest, continues to thrive in his absence. Though some who remember him may look upon him with dismay, I look upon my father differently. Once I thought the same, shunned away to find my own purpose in a kingdom on the brink of death. Instead, I was given the chance to see a new light, a new higher purpose._

_Through courage, love overcame regret, through love, bonds form. Friendships blossom and life once again returns back into the kingdom that once knew it's embrace. I ask you, my people of Hallownest, those who survived the infection, who lived through hardships in and from outside to dwell in these lands, to draw up your own courage, as today we welcome a new future._" The Queen starts in her speech, standing tall and proud, offering an encouraging squeeze to her little half-brother's shoulder.

"_May the past not be forgotten, the present hopeful and the future brightly basked in pale light. Grimm?_"

In a plume of red smoke, appears a now teen Grimmchild who bows before Hornet and the others with a smile. He looks up, seeing how proud Ghost looks upon their adopted child, only to get a quick nudge from Hollow to not move out of formation.

"My Lady!" The young Grimm bows again, excitement in his voice not yet gravely like his predecessor's. "Shall I raise the currents then!?"

Hornet offers a nod. "_You may, and please don't go crazy with th-_"

"Nyahahaha!" The young Grimm laughs, tiny remains of his tail wagging in place as he claps his hands. In a plume of red smoke, he disappears only to reappear above the covered fountain.

"_-flames.._"

With a quick flutter of wings and a spit of flame, the cloth despite being wet and soaked, ignites in scarlet flame, burning away to reveal the statue underneath. In response, the crowd goes in awe at the modifications.

In the middle, stands the Hollow Knight, untouched say for a chiseled crack to reflect the current state of their mask. On each side of the imposing figure, however, stands copies of Ghost and Hornet in their younger days during the height of the infection and the days in which it was vanquished. Each one brandishing their weapons in a defensive pose, protecting not just the Hollow Knight, but towards the kingdom as well.

Finally, standing below the Hollow Knight, as if protecting him even after all these years, a statue of the Pale King. The statue was modestly built, designed to reflect the king's true image, not over exaggerated features or designs. His stone figure carved from white marble, reflecting against the gray stone used on the siblings. His gaze not so much distant, but focused, as if from the afterlife he still watches over his beloved kingdom he worked so hard to build upon.

There, cradled in the statue's hands, rests a new Kingsoul charm. Teardrop in shape, it symbolizes the renewed reunion from the old royal couple, now passed down as a symbol for their people to look upon. Halo stares upon the charm placed in the statue's hands, before gazing back up at Hornet, blue eyes blinking in anticipation.

"_My citizens of Hallownest, now starts a new age. Upon receiving the King's Brand, Prince Halo will become the next successor to the throne, our future King. This mark not only signifies the importance of a dynasty, but also in remembrance to the higher being who gave us all clearer thoughts and greater purpose. May this ceremony bring together a brighter future for us all._" Hornet continues in her speech before she turns Halo to face her as she kneels down.

"_Now remember what I taught you. It's going to burn, but I know you're very brave. Once the brand is done, it's with you for life._" She whispers, taking the idol from Halo's grasp.

"_I know. I can do it! I'll be just as courageous as you Sis!_" The young prince smiles, giving her a quick hug around her neck and turns back to face the fountain, starring at the charm.

Flexing his wings, the prince takes off, circling once around the fountain to test his wings against the rain before hovering in front of the Kingsoul charm. He reaches out, hesitant at first as he stares into the statue of the old King's eyes. His Father, a being he'd sadly will never get to meet, but even now it felt like he was proud of his child. So the prince reaches out, wrapping his hand around the glimmering charm.

At once he feels a sharp pain coursing through his body and he could help but release a tiny yelp, fighting back tears, yet his claws hold true, fighting against the burning pain as it works on his chest, feeling the sensation groove and cut till at last the burning stops and his hand lets go. The charm seems to produce a haunting ring, its magic causes the charm to glow that bright white light. Halo flutters back a few feet, watching as the magic in the charm allows the fountain to spring forth water, glistening white, infused with Soul now. Now, this place would be known as a statue of healing, a place of refuge, Hallownest's symbol of hope.

The newly branded prince-turned-future king lands back beside Hornet, standing proud he was able to take the mark, even so much as to push down his robes, revealing the fresh mark upon his chest. At once the crowd explodes in applause, cheering for the success of the branding ceremony. The kingdom's future was secure, the Pale King's legacy will live on.

Teleporting in a plume of red smoke, young Grimm stands next to Ghost, offering an applause of his own, and even so much as bows with a wink when Halo glances over his shoulder, returning the bow with a smile and nod. With his attention back to the crowd, he feels that new wave of strength, and approaches the end of the platform, standing before his subjects.

"Long live the Queen! Love live the future King!" The crowd chants.

As Hornet watches on, she feels a warm sensation come over her, proud of her little half-brother, proud for her sibling knights, and even a little proud for herself for coming this far in life. She takes in a deep breath, bowing her head every so slightly and focuses. As she stares before Halo, she instantly watches as his form gains height, wings getting stronger, more vibrant, his thorny crown shoots upwards, and as he turns around, he appears strong and majestic into his adulthood, eyes narrowed like his vessel siblings, but still containing eyes like his mother, shimmering dark blue among the pale light. A proper king, one who would no doubt lead his people just as proudly as his father once did.

The gift of foresight from the Pale King reverts back in Hornet's vision and as she blinks she sees Halo back to the present. A beacon of hope. She offers a warm smile and freeing her right hand, holds it up ever so slightly, examining her palm. The old Kingsoul chip still brighter than ever embedded in her hand. As she closes her fingers to lightly touch the chip, she feels a presence whisper to her, feeling that air of happiness wrap around in a loving embrace.

_Well done my daughter... I am so proud of you all._

As the crowd continues to cheer, the vessels Hollow, Ghost, their friends Quirrel and young Grimm gather around to support the prince in the next step of his royal life. Hornet rests her hands on Halo's shoulders, the two looking into one another's eyes, as she recites a new poem for the young monarch to hear.

"_A mind to create and love,_  
_A will to serve and protect,_  
_A voice to inspire and guide,_  
_Born of Pale Wyrm and Root,_  
_You shall be the one to light the way to their hopes. You are Halo, the future king. This little Light of ours._"

  
~ End ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes this story, on my birthday as promised! 
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you who've taken the time to read my fanfiction, left feedback and commented! Without your support I probably wouldn't of made it this far to the conclusion. This has been an excellent welcome into the Hollow Knight fandom and I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've written it. I plan on writing more Hollow Knight stories in the future so please keep an eye out for any new adventures I might be able to come up with!
> 
> It has been a pleasure and delight to bring some joy and entertainment to you, dear readers! 
> 
> Thank you all!
> 
> ~ Valiax


End file.
